Parallel! Pokemon Adventure
by Fantastic'GinaFlash
Summary: Rose is a beautiful but probably stupid girl who destroys Earth by accident and gets kicked out of Heaven, so Rose must watch over the Pokemon world as a type of community service.
1. It's Time to Blow Up the Earth!

(( IDC if this is juvenile, I'm writing this for my own enjoyment, if anybody else gets enjoyment from this story, then great. If not, then... I would like critique and feedback, because that would be very nice. Please don't be outright rude about things though. I have my own original characters in this story, and others are canon characters to the Pokemon Special manga, however, I have changed up their personalities, I suppose. I'm sorry to have bothered anyone with my story. Eventually I am going to turn this into my own doujinshi, I suppose. ))

"Alex," said Miki endearingly, if not needily.

"Hn?" grunted Alex in a probably typical seme-style manner.

"That girl," said Miki dejectedly with a tone of pure annoyance and distaste of life, "She's gone and done something. Again."

"That girl is our daughter," said Alex . His pretty blue-green eyes locked on to Miki's eyes in anticipation of information. "What did she do this time?"

Alex had well-defined muscles, fair skin, a lovely, exposed chest, and an attractive face. He was very masculine, however, he was feminine in certain respects. Alex wore a white laced-up corset and skin-tight white leather pants that flared out at the bottom.

"Well, it happened like this apparently," said Miki.

FLASHBACK

Rose sighed. She was a beautiful girl, really, but... it seemed that all that she had to feel proud of was her beauty. Being immortal had its perks, but... with so many beautiful people in Heaven already, all being immortal, beauty wasn't something particularly rare or praised. She had floor-length white hair, fair skin, luscious lips that looked as if they had been colored by strawberries, and Rosey-pink colored eyes. She had a lovely body, too, rocking some curves that might make people blush in jealousy, large breasts, and a tall stature. Rose was immature, oblivious, socially awkward, and even a trouble maker, although the trouble that Rose called was unintentional. She had horrible luck, however Rose caused most of her own misfortune. Everybody who knew Rose knew her to be stupid, unreliable, and most certainly a failure at life; so honestly, being beautiful was not any sort of fail-safe for Rose. People often coined Rose to be as beautiful as she was stupid.

On that Saturday afternoon, the aforementioned bimbo of bounteous beauty was stationed at a museum to simply stay put. Alex and Miki, Rose's adoptive fathers had to leave her at the steps of the museum because the two men had an urgency to attend to. Alex, God of Seas, and Miki, God of Wind, both men quite busy at the time didn't have enough time to brief Rose about details as to where their new home was, as they were on the move. Being Gods required quite a bit of work put in, as well as frequent departures at any given time of day, any number of times a day.

"You're immortal," reasoned Alex to Rose, "You can wait. Miki will come to pick you up."

Rose had remembered that specifically. Oh, even though time-flow is irregular compared to Earth's and I'm immortal... I still feel lonely when my daddies are gone, thought Rose. She sighed and walked around the premesis of the museum.

"I know I can't deal with directions very well, but really they didn't have to make me stay put here until they returned."

Rose looked around the museum. Not only were the displays filled with many interesting, beautiful artifacts and displays, but the entirety of the museum was beautiful. It was made out of some sort of large white stones. All of the doors were made out of glass, and the doorknobs were crystal. "It's so beautiful here," thought Rose aloud.

Rose had a one-track sort of mind, meaning that she could only do one thing properly at a time. Lost in thought, Rose wasn't good at roaming around a building, not that she was supposed to be roaming around anyway. Rose felt tired, upset, and sad. Her feelings were hurt because she wasn't trusted by anyone. Everyone just thought of her as an idiot. Perhaps she was an idiot, but sometimes the truth about things would hurt too much. Due to her different background and social stature from most of the inhabitants of her section of Heaven, Rose was isolated and treated like trash. She wanted to keep positive, as Rose liked to remain optimistic and think happy thoughts, however, there were times of which Rose would tend to angst over her past, present, and future life.

"Immortality is... overrated?" perused Rose from a sign that a heavenly hobo was carrying. She wondered if perhaps there was some sort of hidden message, because Rose didn't really understand the concept of anything being overrated. "Excuse me, Mister Homeless Man, what does your sign mean?" asked Rose curiously.

The man turned toward Rose with bitter, hateful eyes. "Immortality is overrated."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really listening. There was a beautiful butterfly looming over your head!" Rose smiled. "Would you please repeat yourself, Mister Homeless Man?"

"Get out of here, you buxom freak!" shouted the hobo throwing his sign at Rose.

Rose screamed, apologized, and then ran closer toward the museum, and finally she entered the museum.

Rose walked into a new room. The room was very scientific and technologically saavy. Rose examined the room. There were many flashing lights, flat-panels and monitors. Even thinking about the many exciting things in front of her didn't clear Rose's mind from the stress that she had accomodated herself to during the day. Rose sighed and leaned against a wall, she heard a clicking noise, and then an alarm started to go off.

Rose looked up and panicked. "What's going on?" She attempted to run out of the room, however Rose tripped and fell down on her bottom. A harsh fall! Ouch, ouch, ouch, thought Rose grazing the surface of her rear with her hand to see if there was even anything left of her poor derriere. It's still there, thought Rose. People were running up to her now. Why are people running over to me? Oh, the alarm! The alarm is going off, remembered Rose. She quickly got up on her knees, however Rose was subsequently yanked by her hair back into the room she had previously exited.

"Ahhh!" screamed Rose being thrown into a chair. Who threw me into the chair, wondered Rose in a state of shock. She looked upwards to see Miki. "Daddy! That really hurt... why did you throw me like that?" Rose pouted slightly.

Miki looked extremely upset. For a moment, he bit his lower lip in frustration, and then he brushed stray hairs lying on his face away with his hand. Miki was beautiful, especially for a man. He could easily pass off as a girl without trying, even with his extremely flat chest. He was lovely! Long eyelashes, brown orbs of awe, feminine face and body, and floor-length black hair. "You dumbass!" shrieked Miki. "You just destroyed the fucking Earth!" Miki slammed his hand down on a chair, which immediately shattered.

Rose took a moment to process the information. "...Destroyed Earth?"

Miki yanked Rose's ear, then proceeded to yell into it. "Yes! Destroyed Earth!"

Ouch, my ear! thought Rose. "What do you mean?" Rose asked after being released from Miki's grip.

This question only seemed to anger Miki even more. Miki was seething, and even someone as socially retarded as Rose could tell. Miki was very scary whenever he was angry. His eyes glowed a deep red. "Are you fucking serious? You didn't notice the fucking 'Destroy Earth' button plastered on that fucking wall? Or the fucking 'Do Not Enter' above the door to this room?"

"..." Rose thought for a moment. She was visual sometimes. She popped up happily. "Oh! I think I remember! I think... it said... 'Employees Only'!" She smiled softly.

"That's beside my fucking point! You're not an employee anyway!" Miki snapped another chair in-half. "Okay, listen here stupid-ass, I am about to go apeshit on you, because my ass is grass... because of you!" Miki screamed out in agony, and his phone rang.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no!" Miki cringed and looked at his phone. "Great, I'm dead..." It was the Elders calling him. "Rose, fuuuuuuuckkkkk..."

Miki answered his phone.

"Yes, Miki speaking." Miki looked around nervously and began to pace.

"Yeah," said Miki. "Yeah, it was her, there's security cam-oh, you'd already known?"

Miki placed his hand on top of his forehead in frustration, then he looked over to Rose, or where Rose should have been, because Rose had vanished. "God damnit!" shouted out Miki, "I can say that, because I'm a god. Look, I'm going to go get Rose and bring her to you. Then you can decide upon her punishment." Where the hell is Rose? thought Miki in panic. Miki begrudgingly set out to get his daughter. Again.

Rose giggled. "Wow, this is so pretty!" She examined a vase in her arms.

"Hey!" interrupted a guard.

"Oh, hello! Good day to you," said Rose smiling, curtseying, and then dropping the vase.

"Y-you broke the priceless vase!" shouted the guard in pure disbelief of the entire situation.

"Oh, no! I am so sorry!"

"You stupid girl! Didn't you see the 'Do not touch' signs?"

Rose looked down and began crying.

"Oh, come on..." The guard sighed. "Come on," said the guard extending his hand toward Rose.

Rose looked up and wiped some tears from her eyes. "I'm really sorry, I didn't see..." She took his hand, and then Rose was pulled to her feet.

"Oh! You found Rose!" boomed Miki's voice. "...More destruction, huh?" Miki sighed, shook his head, and then grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her off with him. "I'll be taking my daughter. She'll be dealt a proper punishment."

"That's not how this works!" shouted the guard.

"The Elders," said Miki.

The guard then shut his mouth and continued his duties elsewhere.

Once Miki and Rose arrived to the main room where the heads of Heaven resided, to be concise, Miki and Rose were immediately sat down in glass chairs.

"Miki!" shouted an Elder.

Miki grimaced. "Well, you know what the situation is now... so you need to deal a proper punishment to Rose here. All her brain went into her beauty. She has no sort of strong mentality," said Miki grabbing Rose's breasts. "These are the only assests that she has, so please be thoughtful about a proper punishment."

Rose blushed in embarrassment. "Daddy! Let go!" Rose shook her torso until Miki's hands relinquished her breasts. Rose looked down at her feet and sighed. Everyone really thinks I'm such an idiot... it hurts my heart, thought Rose.

"You think that only Rose will be getting punished, Miki? Oh, you fool! You are being thrown into this with her, as you are one of her guardians," said the same Elder.

Miki knew that it would be pointless to argue with an Elder, especially about a matter concerning the destruction of a planet, so Miki quietly awaited punishment.

The Elder frowned. "As a form of... you could say 'community service', Rose will have to watch over the planet... well, obviously not the destroyed planet, but a planet in a parallel universe." The Elder showed the planet on a satellite-view monitor. He gestured toward the planet with one hand before adding, "On this planet, there reside humans and creatures called Pokemon."

Everyone... they all think I'm so stupid, thought Rose clenching her chest. Her eyes started to tear up. I can't... I don't know what to do... thought Rose. She looked at her chest. I need to try harder, I need to become better... I need to be who I want to be, and I need to be myself. Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out her handkerchief, wiped some tears from her eyes with her it, and then placed it back into her pocket.

"...And so," concluded the Elder, "Miki, you will watch over Rose to make sure that she does her job properly, however, you can only assist to a certain degree, because you each have your own punishment that you must fulfill the requirements of, rather than fulfilling one another's." The Elder looked to Rose. "Once more, Rose, you will be watching over the planet.

"Wait, what?" Rose screamed in shock. She realized then that she hadn't been paying proper attention to her briefing. "What do you mean, Elder?"

"You musn't tell anybody about this top secret mission, or else you will lose immortality, disintegrate, and disappear. That is all."

Rose was then cast off by the Elder to the planet of a parallel universe.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I see... so that's what happened," said Alex pulling his medium-length blond hair back into a high ponytail.

"Yes," said Miki. "So, we will watch over Rose from the Heavens and serve out our punishments and community service here. If needed, we can travel to wherever Rose is and help her."

"Great, I suppose being Rose's father has its perks," said Alex sarcastically.

"Yeah..."

"That girl," said Alex . "If I didn't love her..." He clenched his fist and sighed. "Well, I do love her, and you do too, so we just have to deal with the consequences."

Rose had landed on her buttocks. She was outside. "Ouch, ouch, ouch..." She rubbed it lightly and then stood up. She was wearing a lovely sailor-style school uniform, however, the uniform wasn't very typical. It screamed out class. Lace, frills, ruffles and bows adorned her uniform. She spun around looking at it and giggled happily. "It's so pretty! Oh... that's right, I'm here on this planet now... I don't even know what it's called..." Rose stood awkwardly thinking to herself until she noticed a person walking by.

"Oh, excuse me!" said Rose attempting to get the individual's attention.

The person turned around. It was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, floor-length (( Haha, I bet you're getting tired of reading that! )). She had dazzling blue eyes. She wore a long black coat, and black pants. Her entire apparel was black. (( Kudos to those who can guess who this is with my vague description. )) "Yes?" asked the woman.

"Oh wow! You're super beautiful!" exclaimed Rose. She looked at the woman intently analyzing her features. "There are... balls... what are those balls?" wondered Rose aloud.

"This kind?" asked the woman holding up a red and white ball smiling.

"Yes! That!" exclaimed Rose in wonder.

"This is a Pokeball, what planet are you from?" asked the woman giggling.

Oh, no! She'll find out my secret! thought Rose. I need to tell her that I'm from this planet, but I don't know the name of it. Rose didn't realize that the question wasn't literal. "Uhm... what planet is this called?" asked Rose.

The woman bit down on her lip and stared at Rose skeptically.

"Oh! A butterfly!" said Rose happily noticing what appeared to be a butterfly in the air. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Rose. "That butterfly is gigantic!" Out of sheer fear, Rose then ran inside of a building, completely disregarding the blonde woman.

"That was peculiar... what a strange girl!" The blonde woman shrugged and continued walking until she was out of sight from the scene.

"This building smells bad..." said Rose aloud.

She then heard strange, deep, bubbling, grumbling noises. W-what are those noises, wondered Rose. She tensed up in fear and slowly approached the noise. She came to a door, and she saw someone's feet underneath.

"Who are you?" screamed Rose opening the door.

The door shot open, and there was an attractive young man sitting down with his pants to the floor on what appeared to be a white chair.

Rose screamed again. "What are you doing? And what is that thing?" screamed Rose pointing at the man's crotch. She screamed and ran out of the building.

The man had medium-length chestnut brown hair, red eyes, and an attractive skintone, sort of tanned. He appeared to be about 17-years old. He wiped his rear with some toilet paper, and then quickly washed his hands with some soap and warm water. "Come on, Pikachu!" shouted the man rushing out of the door to find Rose.

Once the man was outside of the restroom, the man looked around to find Rose. (( Yes, folks, in-case you didn't catch on, the building was a restroom. In Heaven, there were no bathrooms, because nobody had bowel functions, so Rose didn't know what the man was doing. Also, she had never seen a man naked before, so she didn't know what was dangling between his legs. ))

Rose was hiding behind a tree, to stay away from the strange building, the man that was inside of it, and the gigantic butterfly-type creatures flying throughout the sky.

"Aha! Found ya!" shouted out the man grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her to the sidewalk.

As Rose was pulled out, she landed on top of the man.

"G-get off, weirdo!" shouted the man.

Rose stood up. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Rose. She knelt over and extended her hand to the man so that he could get up.

The man took Rose's offer and then Rose pulled him up. W-wow, she's really pretty, thought the man.

"My name is Fuschia Daisy Petal Bird Larking Wind Griffin Buckbeak Feather Rainbow Double Rainbow Skittles Skitty Cute Charm Lucielle Loralie Diamond Platinum Pearl Silver Red Crystal Gold Sapphire Ruby Emerald Black White Yellow Green Blue Heart Soul Rose, the Third. But, people call me 'Rose' for short."

The man, in shock, didn't know what to say.

"What's your name?" asked Rose smiling.

"Are you stupid or something?" asked the man.

Rose looked down to the ground. "So... you think... I'm stupid, too..."

The man felt kind of bad, so he then said, "I was just kidding. My name is Red."

Rose looked up and smiled. "Just... kidding? Red!" Rose smiled and spun around. "Red! Red! Red! You're the first person I've ever met here, Red!"

M-maybe she really is nuts or something, thought Red.

"Anyway! About earlier! What's wrong with you, barging into the men's restroom like that?"

"What's a restroom?"

"A restroom is where you go to do your business, Rose."

"What kind of business?"

Red blushed and looked down. "Stop playing dumb!"

Rose tilted her head to the side.

"How old are you?" asked Red.

Rose felt something in the pocket of her skirt. She pulled it out. "My ID! I am..." I can't tell him how old I actually am, because he won't believe me... this ID was made for me... okay, reading...

"What's the hold-up?"

"I don't know how to read this," said Rose.

"What? Give me that!"

Red snatched the ID. "It says you're 17. You're kind of weird, you know? You do look 17, but you act like you're about 4."

"Really?" asked Rose happily. "You think I'm that mature? A ratio of 17/4... that's so sweet... thank you," said Rose smiling. Nobody has ever given me such a compliment before! I'm as old as time, and so... that ratio is a very small number compared to my actual one... therefore, he thinks I'm mature, thought Rose.

"..." from Red.

Rose smiled. "Earlier today... I saw some strange creatures! They were flying around in the sky!"

"Strange creatures," asked Red.

"Oh, no! There's another one!" exclaimed Rose pointing to the ground.

"Where?" asked Red. "Pikachu! Go!"

Pikachu dashed out in front of Red, and then stopped. "Pika?"

"Ahhhhh!" Rose ran behind Red. "Right there!" She pointed to Pikachu.

"...Are you serious? Pikachu wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I haven't ever seen one of those before. It's called a 'Pikachu'?" asked Rose peering out from behind Red.

"Pikachu!" chimed Pikachu.

"Awww! That's so cute!" said Rose giggling.

"He is a Pikachu, named Pikachu. And... thanks. Haha, you hear that, Pikachu? She thinks you're cute."

Pikachu blushed and looked down timidly.

Rose giggled. "Oh! What are pokeballs?"

Red pulled out a pokeball, it grew in his hand, and then a creature came out from it in a red beam.

"There's another one!" shouted Rose clinging to Red. "Another creature!"

Red sighed. "Well, duh! Pokeballs are used to capture Pokemon; once you capture a Pokemon, you can use your pokeball to let it out to battle and stuff, and you can put it back in the pokeball when you're done."

Red called the creature back to the pokeball.

"So... these creatures are called Pokemon?"

"Yes!" said Red proudly.

"I thought that was a Pikachu." Rose said pointing to Pikachu.

"Pikachu isn't an object," said Red mildly irritated.

"What is Pikachu?"

Red stood in front of Rose. "Pikachu is... no, rather... all Pokemon are living creatures."

"Okay. Sorry, Pikachu."

"Ka," said Pikachu turning from Rose.

"Oh, no... he's upset with me."

"That's right, Rose, they have feelings."

Rose felt bad, and so she knelt down and hugged Pikachu. "I'm sorry, Pikachu."

Pikachu looked up to Rose and then smiled. "Kachuu!" He patted Rose's forehead.

Rose smiled in return and then stood up.

"He forgave you," said Red smiling softly.

Pikachu hopped up on to Rose's shoulder. Rose flinched for a second, but then she looked to Pikachu and giggled.

"Now... as you were asking before... Pikachu is a type of Pokemon called Pikachu."

"There are different types?"

Red sighed. "Come with me... I have a lot of explaining to do apparently..."

Red walked with Rose, who had Pikachu on her shoulder. Red began to explain to Rose about the fascinating world of Pokemon.

End of Chapter 1


	2. It's Time to Make Friends!

"I see... so... actually, I don't really have a conclusion based on what you told me, but I think that I understand Pokemon more now," said Rose smiling.

Red sighed and looked at Rose.

"Oh... I'm sorry if I offended you," said Rose shifting her feet on the ground inwards.

"Nah, no harm. It's just hard to believe that you don't know all of this."

Rose wanted to tell Red what the truth was, but... she was sworn in not to by the Elder. "Red, uhm... you know what? Let's do something fun! That is... well... if you're not busy or anything." Rose twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Fun? Ha! I'd love to." Red grinned. "What'd ya have in mind?"

"Pikachu!" chimed Pikachu nuzzling Rose.

Rose smiled and picked up Pikachu, then she embraced him. "I'm so happy!" She giggled and looked toward Red. "How about... well... can you teach me how to catch Pokemon? I want to try!"

Red smiled. "You know, you sound a lot like me."

Rose giggled and set Pikachu down. "That's interesting! Well, let's give this a shot!" Rose pumped her fists excitedly.

Red stared at her for a moment.

"Oh... sorry, was that too much?" asked Rose looking down a bit bashfully.

Red laughed. "Come on, let's go!" He grabbed Rose's hand and drug her off to a grassy field.

Rose blushed as Red grabbed her hand. "A-alright!" She observed the surroundings.

"What is this stuff?" asked Rose kneeling down and touching the grass. "It's all green and wet!"

"...Seriously?"

"Pikapikaaa," said Pikachu shaking his head.

Rose looked away shyly. "Oh, I'm sorry... I just wanted to know, really..."

"You must have lived a pretty sheltered life then, eh?" Red raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose so!" Rose smiled.

"I didn't exactly mean that in a good way, but in any case... let's do this!" Red cheered out and handed Rose a pokeball.

"Thank you very much!" exclaimed Rose bowing. "I will try my best!"

"That's the spirit," said Red wiping his forehead.

Rose saw a Pokemon and then threw the pokeball at it. She tensed up in anticipation. After a few moments, the Metapod escaped the pokeball and Rose sighed.

"There, there, don't give up so easily!" said Red._ Holy cow, she stinks at this, _thought Red.

Rose dashed at the Metapod and tried to jump to the ground and capture it, but it slipped out and ran away.

Pikachu face-palmed.

Yeah, she really isn't very much like me after all, thought Red laughing.

Rose looked down in disappointment. "Oh! I need to be positive. Moping about this won't do any good!" She stood up. "Red! I must become good!"

"Well, with that attitude, you can do anything! Well... I'm not going to promise you that you specifically can, but I meant people in general!"

"Aw, thanks Red! That's so sweet!" Rose smiled and spun around. "Hey, uhm... Red..." Rose looked down bashfully.

"Yeah, Rose?" asked Red brushing some hair from his face.

"...Is... it okay if we become friends?" Her heart stopped for a moment.

"..." Red remained silent.

"Oh... I'm sorry! It was really presumptuous of me to even ask such a thing! Please disregard that." Rose blushed and started twiddling her fingers again in embarrassment. Oh, I really screwed up now, thought Rose.

"I thought we already were friends?"

Rose looked up and a smile came to her face. "R-really?" Her expression lightened up completely. Rose walked more closely to Red and then gave him a hug.

Red blushed. "Hey, lay off, will ya?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just really happy! You're my first friend!" exclaimed Rose crying.

"D-don't cry... Gah..." Red patted Rose's head, although it was somewhat difficult for him to do, because he was considerably shorter than her.

"I don't understand it... I'm not sad, but my eyes are making tears." Rose wiped some tears from her face. "Thank you, Red!" She hugged him again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Red blushed again and remained silent for a moment. "Yeah, yeah... could you please let go, Rose? This is kind of embarrassing..."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Rose blushed and stepped back. "I want to be super good friends with you, Red!"

He blushed and looked away. "Y-yeah, whatever. Come on, let's go somewhere else." Red wanted to escape the staring eyes of the people around. He took Rose's hand and rushed off with her.

Pikachu closely followed behind.

"R-e-d!" chimed a feminine and somewhat sultry voice.

"Oh, no! Run!" yelled Red taking off.

"Oh, what a shame! How rude of him to take off on one of his best friends!" The lady laughed.

"Wow! Your breasts are even bigger than mine," said the woman taking a squeeze at Rose's breasts. "Like big chest tumors." _Hm... no pokeballs here, _thought the woman in a somewhat jealous manner.

"Wow... thank you!" said Rose in an unsure manner.

Rose glanced at the woman. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, a really nice figure, and a very cute face. "You're really beautiful," said Rose.

"Ohohohoho! I know, I know. I am told it all the time," said the woman. "My name is Blue."

"Mine is Rose." Rose smiled. "So you're one of Red's friends?"

"Oh, we're best friends," said Blue grinning.

"Best friends?"

"Yeah, we've been through quite a bit together."

"What are... best friends?"

"Hm... best friends are... people that stick through good and bad no matter what!"

"That... I want to be that with Red!" Rose smiled.

"Well, it takes time, effort, and dedication," lectured Blue.

"'Best friends' my butt!" shouted Red coming out from behind a bush. "You have bailed out on me countless times," said Red poking Blue's nose.

"Ew! Don't touch me, boy!" said Blue smacking Red's hand and laughing.

Pikachu jumped up on to Blue's chest and got into her blouse. The cleavage area was exposed, and it gave Pikachu easy access to get in.

"H-hey!" shouted Blue trying to pull Pikachu out. Suddenly, about 3 pokeballs flooded out from Blue's left breast, leaving her left breast considerably smaller than the right.

Rose smiled. "You three! You seem very close! I hope to grow close to you both," said Rose to Pikachu and Blue, then she looked to Red and bowed.

Red and Blue grew silent. _Awkward... _was the mutual thought they shared and they looked to one another.

"Kachuu!" Pikachu smiled and hopped up on Rose's shoulder.

"Anyway!" from Blue picking up the pokeballs, turning around, and then restuffing her bra with them. "What are you doing over in these parts?" asked Blue to Red.

"Trying to find Green. I met Rose here."

"Oh?"

"Yes... Red, he's my first friend!" said Rose proudly.

"...You don't get out much, do you?" asked Blue.

Rose blushed and looked to her feet.

"Ohohohoho! That's cute." Blue patted Rose's back. "You should get to know me better, we could have some fun..."

Red blushed.

"Not like that, you perv!" said Blue squirting Red with her water bottle.

"I-I wasn't thinking anything like that!"

"I don't understand. What is a perv?" asked Rose.

"Red is a perv," said Blue grinning at Red.

"Oh! Then I like pervs!" said Rose happily.

"I am not a perv," said Red. "Green is a perv."

"I don't understand then... but... Red is Red! And I like you, Red!" Rose hugged Red.

He blushed slightly. "Alright, that's enough," said Red trying to stare somewhere else than Rose's breasts, which his face was immediately smashed into.

Rose let go and smiled. "Oh! Who is Green?"

"He's my rival and best friend," said Red. "Unlike Blue here..."

Blue reached over and pinched Red's cheek. "You'd best watch your mouth," said Blue.

"How can he watch his mouth?"

"It's an expression," said Blue.

"What's an expression?"

"You're annoying me," said Blue.

"Annoying? I'm sorry!"

Blue giggled. "It's okay, just shut up."

"Understood!" said Rose.

Red shoved Blue playfully. "Hey, hey! Be nice to Rose."

"I was being nice to her," said Blue pinching Red's cheek. "And this is me being very nice to you right now! Ohohohoho!"

Rose watched the two and smiled idly.

"Hey, Rose, I need to tell you something privately," said Red eyeing Blue.

Rose nodded and followed Red.

"I'll be here," said Blue trying to listen.

Red led Rose to an area surrounded by trees. "Alright... let's go now," whispered Red.

"Go where?" asked Rose loudly.

"Shhh!" Red covered Rose's mouth and ran off with her.

After a while of waiting, Blue followed the direction that Red and Rose had went. "T-they're gone! Ugh! Nobody dares ditch me!" Blue clenched her fists. "Now I'm really pissed off!"

"Phew, we managed to escape," said Red to Rose. He laughed for a moment. "Blue is trouble, stay away from her... hey, where'd you go?" Red looked around to see Rose chasing after a Metapod in the distance. "Hey! You're trouble too," said Red sighing and shaking his head.

Red rushed up to Rose and then took her hand and pulled her up.

"Oh, hey, Red! I was trying to catch a Metapod," said Rose smiling.

"You need to be careful!" said Red. I never thought I'd be the one telling someone that, thought Red.

"Careful... understood!" Rose saluted Red.

"Well, you don't need to be too careful, although being careful never hurt anyone... hey, Rose, where do you live?"

"I don't know. I'm homeless," said Rose smiling.

Red looked at her for a moment. "You're helpless, ya know that? I'll get a place with you tonight, but don't think anything weird of it, I'm just trying to help a friend out."

"It would be weird? Why?" Rose sat down on a log.

"Nevermind that. It's getting dark, we should probably find a place to stay, okay?" Red pulled Rose off the log.

"Woooow! This place is so... I don't know the word! But it's what I am thinking!" exclaimed Rose.

Red laughed. "Yeah, this place is a log cabin, pretty snazzy, eh?"

"Snazzy... I don't understand!" Rose smiled.

"It means... eh... really cool!"

"Really cool! Alright! Understood!" Rose smiled again and then looked around. "Thank you for helping me! So this is my new home?"

"Uhm... I wouldn't exactly say that," said Red laughing. "It's just for a night."

"Just for a night," said Rose. "Understood!"

Red laughed. "Hey, let's go to bed."

"Go to bed?"

"Yeah, to sleep," said Red kicking off his shoes and hopping on a couch.

"What is sleep?"

Maybe she's retarded or something, thought Red.

Red sighed. "Oh, Rose! Hahaha!" Red turned out the light and fell asleep with Pikachu at his feet.

Red woke up in the middle of the night. Rose was watching him sleep, she was knelt over the couch, her face was directly across from Red's.

"Hi," said Rose softly.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Red backing up and falling off the couch.

"Pikaaa..." Pikachu rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Red looking at her. "Yikes, you creep me out sometimes!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you doing just then?"

Red looked at the clock. "Just then? You mean for 5 hours?"

"Yes."

"Sleeping!"

"What is that?"

"What are you, some kind of weirdo?" asked Red.

"Where I come from, people don't sleep."

"..."

"Is that... bad?" asked Rose.

Red sighed. "Well, it's good that you got me up anyway, I need to do some stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Personal stuff."

"Oh, okay!" Rose sat down on the floor and watched Red walk to the restroom.

"There are those sounds again," said Rose unintentionally hearing grumbling and a ruckus from the restroom.

"Red! Are you okay? What is going on in there?"

Red blushed from the inside of the restroom. "N-nothing! Just go out and get me a drink."

"What's a drink?" asked Rose.

"Just leave the room for 5 minutes!"

"Alright! Understood," said Rose. She opened the door, walked out, and then closed it behind her.

"Oh, hello," said Rose to a man dressed in a black cloak.

"...Hello..."

An Eevee popped out of the man's cloak and sat upon his head.

"Watch out!" exclaimed Rose. "There's a monster on you!" Rose took off her boot and smacked the man's head with it. The monster had moved a split-second before impact and avoided the hit.

"Vee!" The little Eevee huffed in anger.

"What the hell is your problem, crazy?" asked the man. He stepped into the light. He was tall, and has an attractive face with dazzling green eyes. Also, he had poofy, foofy hair, which was brown.

"No, no, my name is Rose!"

"...Green."

"No, it's Rose! R-O-S-E!"

"No, I meant my name is Green. God you're dumb." Green rubbed his temple.

"Green! I'm Rose."

"So I heard. You're like... Red's girlfriend or something?" asked Green.

"What's a girlfriend?"

"Okay, I'll take that as a 'no'. You're too pretty for him anyway," said Green. "You should go out with someone like me."

"You're a perv!" said Rose.

"W-what the hell?"

"Blue! She told me you are a perv," said Rose smiling. "I remember!"

"I'm not a perv."

"What is a perv then? Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

Green sighed and crossed his arms. "God, you're dumb. Red, he's in there, right?"

"Yes!" Rose smiled and opened the door. "He's in that room!" Rose pointed to the bathroom.

Green blushed slightly and laughed. What's wrong with this girl, seriously, thought Green. "Thanks."

"Rose!" shouted out Red bursting from the bathroom in his underwear.

"Yo, Red," said Green. "Nice shorts." He snickered.

"G-green!" Red blushed and hid behind the door. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Bimbo let me in," said Green smiling and gesturing to Rose.

"No, no, my name is Rose."

Red put on his pants and rushed out of the door. "Rose! You shouldn't be letting people in!"

"I did bad?" asked Rose clenching her chest. "I am sorry, Red. I didn't know."

Green laughed. "She's kind of cute, you know? Anyway. I have something I need to discuss with you, Red."

"What is it?" asked Red approaching Green.

"Come here," said Green. He led Red outside and closed the door behind them.

I wonder what they're discussing? thought Rose. She sat down and looked to Pikachu.

"Hey, Pikachu, how are you?" asked Rose.

"Pikapika!" said Pikachu happily.

"Oh, really? That's great!" Rose smiled. "Please sit next to me."

Pikachu nodded, waddled over to where Rose was, and plopped his cute little yellow self down next to her.

"Red makes my heart feel happy," said Rose smiling. "It's strange... I haven't felt something like this before."

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head to the side and then sat in Rose's lap. Rose gladly petted him.

"I don't understand it either... there are a lot of things I don't understand, but this is a really big thing, I think... What do you think, Pikachu?" Rose cuddled Pikachu while sitting on the ground.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled and licked Rose's hand.

She giggled.

The door opened again. Red and Green re-entered the room and closed the door behind them. "Hey, we're done," said Green smiling and patting Red's head.

"Alright, alright, hands off," said Red laughing.

"Tomorrow," said Green, "You, Red, and me are going to go work on your Pokemon skills."

Rose stood up holding Pikachu. "Really? Thank you so much!" She bowed holding Pikachu.

"Kachu."

"Good morning!" chimed Rose to the room. "It's off to practice! Practice, practice, practice!" She giggled and spun around.

Green was up easily, however Red on the other hand was groggy. "You've gotta be kidding me, it's 12 PM!"

"That's late, Red," said Green teasingly. He looked over to Rose. "Hey, cute stuff."

Red got up blushing from anger. "Leave her alone, ya jerk!"

"Relax, I'm not going to steal her away from you. I don't go for stupid girls anyway." Green smiled.

Rose looked down for a moment in sadness. "L-let's get going, guys!" She smiled and headed out the door and held it open for Red and Green.

"Yeah, right, I don't like her or anything," said Red blushing. "I just don't want to see another girl get hurt by a snake like you, Green."

Green flicked Red's nose. "Shut up! Let's go." Green walked out the door and headed on his way to a foresty area.

"Hey, wait up!" said Red rushing after Green.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu dashed after Red.

Rose closed the door and followed the group. "Today... I hope it's fun!" She smiled and caught up with Red and Green.

Rose huffed and sat down on the ground panting. "This is so hard!"

"You're not giving up!" shouted Green. "Up! Get up!"

"Yes!" Rose stood up and continued jogging laps across the field.

"Green, this is great and all having her train, but what exactly does having her run 500 laps around the forest have to do with Pokemon?" asked Red looking to Green.

"Absolutely nothing," said Green smirking. "I just like it whenever girls follow my orders."

Red stared at Green.

"Only... 341 more to go!" Rose kept running.

She felt as if she was about to pass out from the heat and pure exhaustion from running. Rose's breasts bounced like two baby puppies fighting over a strip of bacon being held mid-air by an owner. "It really hurts," said Rose looking at her chest. "Are you both excited?" asked Rose to her breasts. The two busoms bounced silently in response. "I see," said Rose nodding as if in understanding. She continued running in deep thought. Red and Green sure seemed passionate about this, thought Rose. Becoming engrossed in her thoughts, Rose lost track of where she was going and before she knew it, she was in the midst of a town running on a sidewalk. "W-where am I?" asked Rose looking around. Just as Rose had noticed her change of environment, she had tripped over something large (( LOLOLOL If you know what I mean!)) . "O-ouch," said Rose aloud. Although Rose had tripped over something hard, Rose's hands had managed to grasp something very soft. "What are these?" asked Rose squishing the domes of pure squishiness with her hands.

Apparently, the object that Rose had tripped over and fallen on top of was not an object at all, but instead a person, a girl, a girl with breasts, very squishy breasts, breasts that were in-fact dome-shaped.

The girl was a very pretty, cutesy young lady, who was about 15-years of age. She had bright blonde hair that was pulled into two high pigtails, one on either side of her head. She had a somewhat pale complexion and rosy cheeks. She had light-pink lips, and yellow eyes that were very friendly. She was very boyish in style, however definitely girlish in her own respect. She wore a straw hat atop her head, and she had a mechanical iron glove on her right hand. "Oh, who is this?" asked Yellow to Rose. "It isn't very polite to bump into someone," said the girl giggling. The girl stared at Rose's awkward hand placement. "As lovely as this is, I would rather us not get to that level yet."

Rose looked down. "This is... weird?" asked Rose. To Rose, the grasping of other women's breasts seemed quite normal, because of how she was raised. Miki, Rose's father always had it in for Rose to get in a cup.

"Quite weird," said the girl blushing and squirming underneath Rose.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Rose. She stood immediately and bowed in apology. Rose extended toward Yellow as an offering for help.

Gladly, the girl accepted the hand and allowed herself to be pulled up.

"My name is Rose."

"I'm Yellow, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The two girls began chatting.

"Yeah, I think that's more than enough. Tell her to stop," said Red.

"Fine, fine, hahaha." Green placed his hands at head-level, and then moved them toward his mouth to project sound. "Hey Rose! You can stop now!"

Red and Green looked to one another.

"Okay, now come back over here," said Green half-seriously.

"Uh... where is Rose?" asked Red.

"I dunno," said Green, "She's your problem."

"Hey! She's not... well.. you have a point. We have no idea what kind of trouble she'll get into, knowing Rose," said Red.

With that, Red and Green set off along Rose's path.

"My legs! They feel heavy!" said Rose to Yellow.

"Well, that's certainly understandable," said Yellow. "You ran... what... 200 laps?"

"Something like that," said Rose smiling.

Red and Green were off now in the distance, just barely visible, however, they were in-sight of Rose.

Red pinched Green's nose. "You're a jerk!"

"Shut up," said Green. "Oh, hey! There's Bimbo!" Green gestured over to where Rose's general direction was.

"Hey!" shouted Red.

Red ran over to where Rose was. Green, however, took his time. He was in no rush to see Miss Stupidity.

Rose blushed and smiled happily. "Hi Red!" She rushed up to Red and gave him a hug.

Green glared at Red. "Hmph!"

Truthfully, Green didn't enjoy acting like a jerk, but he felt pressured into acting that way. He sighed and looked at Red and Rose together. He suddenly felt a tinge of jealousy rush through his body. He wasn't sure if he was jealous that Rose was more interested in Red than she was with him, or if he was jealous that Rose was with Red instead of him. All that he knew was that he felt kind of pissed off that he wasn't being basked in attention. Although, in the defense of other peoplem even if Green was basked in attention as usual, he would deter his fanboys and fangirls, perhaps even use them.

"Hey Rose." Red smiled. He blushed slightly feeling Rose's breasts press against his chest. Must think about something else, thought Red.

"I'll be right back," said Green in an awkward tone, "I'm getting a drink." Green walked off with Eevee.

"Hi Red," said Yellow shyly.

Red hadn't even noticed Yellow. "Oh! Yellow! Hey, what's up?"

Yellow blushed and looked down to the ground. "I was just attempting to do Pokemon research," said Yellow.

"Yellow, you're acting differently than you were before," said Rose.

Yellow blushed and turned away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Red sat down with Rose on the grass. "Oof!" He chuckled. Pikachu nuzzled Red's hand and found his way into Red's arms.

"I'm sorry if I was heavy," said Rose.

"N-not at all!" said Red. "Well... maybe a little."

Rose laughed, and then Red did too. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Red blushed slightly and then looked out toward the sky.

"I know... that... it seems really silly of me to work my way into your life like this... but..." Rose stammered slightly and looked down at the ground, and then Rose redirected her attention to Red. "You're not like everyone else. You treat me differently than other people have, and... you make me feel really happy right here," said Rose bringing her hands up to her chest. She smiled and closed her eyes listening to the sound of the wind and feeling the beat of her heart and the breeze flow through her hair. "It may seem ridiculous that I want to be close to you, but that's just how I feel... I hope... you understand what I'm saying?" Rose wrapped her arms around Red's arm.

He blushed and stared even harder out into the sky. "N-not really..."

"I wish you did, because to be honest, I don't even know what I'm talking about... I just felt compelled to say those words." Rose pulled her long hair back into a high ponytail. "There, this is more easy to manage."

"You do babble quite a bit," said Red admittedly. "But... it's kind of cute and sweet in a way, I don't really know why I'm saying this, but yeah... it's just kind of how I feel, don't get me wrong or anything." His heart-rate increased.

"Red!" said a voice of a bubbly girl. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his head.

"Y-Yellow!" Red blushed completely and backed into a tree.

"Chuu!" said ChuuChuu, Yellow's Pikachu.

"Kachu!" from Pikachu.

The two Pikachus played together happily and ran off to a patch of flowers and rolled around.

"I'm bac-oh, Yellow!" said Green smiling. He pulled her into a hug after walking up close enough to do so.

Yellow smiled and returned the hug. "Green, it has been a while, too. I've missed you guys, Red and Green."

Red stood up. "Don't I get a hug?"

Yellow giggled and blushed slightly. "Yes! Of course!" She pulled Red into a hug.

Rose was watching the whole scene in admiration. "One day," announced Rose, "We will all be close friends and repeat the mannerisms that I just observed!"

Yellow, Green, and Red grew very silent for a moment, and then the three burst out into laughter.

"I don't really understand, but I'm happy to have made you all happy," said Rose.

The four young adults ventured off to a park together after a moment's notice.

"Ah, so that's how you met," said Yellow giggling. "Rose, you're pretty interesting."

"Really?" asked Rose. "I'm glad that you think so!" She smiled and bowed. "We should be friends!"

Yellow looked to Rose. "Well, let's get to know each other better first," said Yellow.

"...Oh... okay." Rose hadn't anticipated such a response. She thought that things were going swimmingly between her and Yellow.

"Don't look so disappointed," said Yellow giggling.

"I'm sorry." Rose tried to smile.

"That's better," said Yellow giving Rose a thumb's up sign.

Rose imitated the sign and smiled back.

"Red, Green, give us some time to get to know each other," said Yellow.

"Sure," said Red and Green shrugging. The two men set off with Eevee and Pikachu.

"Now..." Yellow turned toward Rose. "...What are your intentions about Red?"

Rose thought for a moment. "...I don't understand."

"I have a crush on Red," said Yellow. "I won't... I won't give up on him!"

"What is... a crush?" asked Rose.

Yellow placed her hands over Rose's chest. "Right here, your heart... it's when... someone that you really like makes your heart feel very happy and beat fast. Something like that..."

"I still don't understand..." Rose pressed her index fingers against her temple deep in thought.

Yellow giggled softly and then she patted Rose's back. "I think... you'll understand if it happens to you. Oh, it's alright. I just need to know if you're a rival or not."

"A rival?" asked Rose looking into Yellow's eyes.

"That's right, for Red's heart." Yellow stood up and pointed to Rose. "I won't go down without a fight!" Yellow giggled. "Go, ChuuChuu!" ChuuChuu dashed out toward Rose.

Rose sat idly and then hugged ChuuChuu. ChuuChuu licked Rose's cheek.

"Alright, well... if ChuuChuu likes you, then I suppose that you can't be a bad person." Yellow extended her hand toward Rose. "We can be friends then."

Rose smiled. "Really? Yay! That makes me so happy!" Rose happily took Yellow's hand.

(( Please review! I would love to know what kinds of events everyone would like to unfold! It would be nice to have some fresh ideas! ))


	3. It's Time to Go Shopping!

"Green," whispered Red.

"Yeah, why are you whispering?"

'I don't want her to hear,' mouthed Red pointing to Rose.

"Ah. What is it?" whispered Green.

Red leaned in toward Green's ear. "Let's get outta here for a while. Rose is drivin' me crazy..."

Green turned toward Yellow and Rose. "Hey guys, Red and I are going out on a date!" said Green in a teasing manner.

Red blushed. "Shut up!"

"What's a date?" asked Rose tilting her head. "May I come?"

"A date... That's two people hanging out. Only two," said Red nodding and then glaring at Green.

Green chuckled.

"Oh, I see. have fun!" said Rose.

"Yeah, thanks. G'bye!" Red grabbed Green's arm and then tugged him off.

The two young men ran to a conveniently placed foresty area.

"Finally...we're alone," said Green, wrapping his arms around Red's waist.

Red blushed. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, I'm just kidding," said Green laughing and letting go of Red.

"Finally we're out of the madness for a while," said Red. "Let's go to town. You know, just chill!"

"Hey, Yellow?" asked Rose.

Yellow turned around. "Yes, Rose?"

"I was thinking...I want to get to know you better. I want to be good friends with you," said Rose, blushing slightly. "So...if it's alright with you, do you think we could spend some time together today?"

Yellow stood silently for a moment before smiling. _That's actually really sweet_, thought Yellow. "You know, I would really love that!"

"I saw these women carrying bags and laughing! It must be fun, right?"

"Shopping?" asked Yellow.

"I don't know what shopping is, but carrying bags and laughing looks like fun!"

Yellow raised an eyebrow. "You really thought I would want to stand around carrying a bag and laugh mindlessly?" Yellow giggled, "Shopping isn't carrying bags and laughing. Shopping is...an activity that involves buying items. It can be fun."

"Shopping! Understood!"

Yellow stretched her arms above her head. "You know, it's about time I went shopping... let's give it a whirl." Yellow smiled.

"Yay!" Rose smiled at Yellow, "How do I go shopping?"

"You have to have money first."

"Money! I have that!" Rose pulled out a ton of money from her skirt pockets.

"Uhm, that's not such a good idea," said Yellow putting the money back into Rose's pockets, "People might see it and want to mug us."

"Mug?"

"Nevermind. Just know that showing your money to people isn't good."

"Understood!" said Rose.

"Come on, let's go shopping!" Yellow giggled, took Rose's hand, and then the two girls went into town.

"That comes to be...40,000 yen," said the cashier smiling.

"Rose, do you really think it's okay to spend that much? Also...is it really okay for you to buy… that?"

"I asked a man when you were in the restroom what men like, and he told me that men like this." Rose smiled.

"Alright," said Yellow, "Rose, you need to pay for this."

"But if I show my money, then the cashier may want to mug us!" exclaimed Rose.

The cashier's once smiling face now looked very angry. Everyone in the store turned toward the cashier, Yellow, and of course Rose.

Yellow sighed and blushed. _Gosh, this is embarrassing_, thought Yellow. "I meant not to show your money to people unless you have to. Whenever you are paying for something, you have to show your money, unless you have a Pokecard."

"Pokecard?" asked Rose tilting her head.

"Nevermind that. You don't have one," said Yellow, "Just pay so we can get out of here, please." Yellow stared at the ground in embarrassment. She didn't particularly care for people staring at her.

"Understood!" Rose emptied all of her money out on the counter.

"Rose, that's not... Ugh!" Yellow blushed and looked away.

The cashier counted and then took all of the money. "Oddly enough, this is the exact amount..."

The cashier handed Rose the bag with the locket that she had purchased inside.

"Why did you want to buy that?" asked Yellow.

"It's for Red!" exclaimed Rose, "Thanks for the date today."

Yellow blushed wildly. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Red told me that whenever two people hang out, that is a date."

"Oh... that's not always the case... this was... just... a play-date."

"A play-date?"

"A play-date is whenever two friends hang out."

"What is a date then?" asked Rose turning more closely toward Yellow.

Yellow placed her index finger to her chin and thought considerably for a moment. "A date... is between two people that have romantic feelings toward each other." Yellow giggled, "You had me worried for a moment there, Rose. Well, you always have me worried! This was different though."

Rose clenched her chest. My heart... it feels sad... I don't understand why though... thought Rose.

A large commotion was brewing outside of the store.

Yellow and Rose noticed.

"I wonder what all the commotion is about?" asked Yellow.

"Oh, I wouldn't know," said Rose.

"I wasn't actually asking you, Rose. I was thinking aloud. You do it all the time."

"I'm sorry!" Rose bowed.

"Normally I wouldn't be interested in such a ruckus. However, today I feel strangely drawn to this. Let's go check it out."

Rose nodded, "Understood!"

Yellow took Rose's hand and led her over to the source of public gathering.

"Oh no," said Yellow face-palming.

"I'm sorry!" said Rose bowing.

"No, no, Rose. It actually wasn't you this time. Don't worry."

"Understood!"

It was Blue. Blue being quite…Blue: causing a commotion by pulling a public stunt for money.

"Hey, hey! Everyone! Step up, step up! Come one, come all!" Blue giggled. She was wearing a belly dancer's outfit, which coincidentally was blue. It was adorned with many beads and dangling gems, and little jiggly bits that jangled whenever shaken. "Watch The Amazing Blue's spectacle!"

Most of the audience watching Blue consisted of men. This did not surprise Yellow.

Blue tried dancing to appeal to a larger audience...of men. When Blue's breasts suddenly shrank due to a pokeball malfunction, the audience seemed to dissipate quite quickly.

"Hi Blue!" Rose shouted out.

"Things always seem to turn sour when you're around," said Blue in a caustic tone.

Yellow giggled, "Oh Blue, you're too much!"

Blue restuffed her breasts. "Well, now that the cat is out of the bag...I suppose I should ask what you two are doing here."

"We're just shopping," said Yellow, smiling.

"You're such a sweetie, Yellow, looking after Rose like that."

Yellow giggled, "Well, somebody has to."

Rose looked downward. _Something about this makes my stomach feel uneasy_, thought Rose.

"Why don't you both let me treat you to dinner?" asked Blue, smiling.

"That's so nice of you! Thank you!" exclaimed Rose bowing.

_That's a bit out of character for Blue. What is she thinking?,_ thought Yellow. "Yes. Thank you, Blue," said Yellow.

Blue sat down with Yellow and Rose at the table. "Hm..."

"Yes?" asked Rose.

"Let's hurry up and get waited on...I'm getting sick of this."

"We just sat down though," said Yellow, giggling.

Blue smirked. _Nobody ditches me_, thought Blue.

"Hello! My name is Cecilia, and I will be your waitress today!"

"Wow! You're really pretty!" exclaimed Rose.

Cecilia blushed and looked down. "Oh, thank you!"

"Oh, I didn't mean you, I meant the lady behind you!" said Rose, smiling.

"You shouldn't have said that," whispered Yellow to Rose.

Cecilia smiled angrily. "Well, what would you like to order today?"

"I'll order for everyone. Whatever the most expensive entree is: I'll have three of those for us. The most expensive non-alcoholic drinks, and...the most expensive desserts!" Blue smiled.

"Wow! That's so nice of you! Thank you, Blue!" Rose stood up and bowed. When Rose returned to a normal position after bowing, her head whacked Cecilia's.

Cecilia bit her lower lip.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" exclaimed Rose, turning to Cecilia, bowing, and then hitting Cecilia's chin on the way up.

"Ahahaha... just sit down," said Yellow, tugging at Rose's skirt.

"Understood! Sitting." Rose sat down.

Cecilia looked about as angry as a parent that had their child sold out to prostitution at 6:43 PM on a Tuesday in the year 3046. "Yes..." Cecilia glared at Rose.

Blue smirked from ear-to-ear, "Please bring the check with the food."

"Of course," said Cecilia, leaving the table.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room very quickly; be right back!" chimed Blue, smiling.

"Alright. Take your time," said Yellow.

"Take your time! Red always says that he has to do stuff."

"Right..." Blue Replied.

Blue stood up from her chair and waltzed off to the ladies room.

Rose looked to Yellow. "Are you...having a good time?"

"I'm having a pretty decent time," said Yellow, smirking.

"I'm... I'm relieved. I was worried that you might have been disappointed or embarrassed."

Yellow looked away. _Oh, I was. I was_, thought Yellow. "No, not at all," She said.

"I feel better then!" Rose hugged Yellow. "I'm just happy to be here with you!"

_Don't touch me you fake_, thought Yellow. "We're still not really friends yet, so let's reserve hugs for another time." Yellow smiled softly.

Rose pulled back. "Oh... I'm really sorry. It was silly of me to assume such a thing..." She looked away.

"Here are your drinks," said Cecilia, placing down 3 drinks.

"Thank you very much," said Rose.

_I hope that she doesn't hate me_, thought Rose. Rose took her drink in her hand and sipped from a straw nervously.

_Ugh, I hate her_, thought Yellow. Yellow reached across the table, took her glass, and then stirred a spoon in it out of agitation.

Rose turned toward Yellow. "Red is so amazing, isn't he?"

"He is."

"I wish that I was as close to him as you are," said Rose, blushing slightly.

_I bet you do_, thought Yellow.

Cecilia arrived with the entrees. "Here you are," said Cecilia in a husky voice.

"Oh, yay! The food is here!" Rose smiled and clapped her hands.

_She's so fake_, thought Yellow. _Who does she think that she's fooling?_

"Chuu?" asked ChuuChuu.

"Awww! She's so cute!" Rose extended her hand to pet ChuuChuu, but Yellow smacked Rose's hand away abruptly.

"Don't touch her without asking first," said Yellow. _I don't want you around her_, She thought.

Rose retracted her hand. "I'm sorry!"

Yellow pulled ChuuChuu into her lap. "Let's eat," said Yellow. Yellow took a fork in one hand and began eating her entree.

Rose wasn't really in the mood to eat. She tried to think of something to talk about. "I wonder what's taking Blue so long?"

"Who knows. Blue is probably out heckling some poor man. You know, it's really rude of you not to eat when someone else is paying your bill." _She has no class_, thought Yellow.

"Oh, I'm sorry! you're right... I wasn't thinking," said Rose. Rose picked up her fork and then began eating.

You never think, thought Yellow.

"Here's the bill," said Cecilia smiling.

The truth suddenly struck Yellow then. "She would..."

Rose looked up to Yellow. "Who would?"

"Blue."

"What about her?" asked Rose.

"She left us with the bill."

"I don't understand."

Yellow sighed. "I thought things were too good to be true. Whenever Blue offers something, there is always a catch..."

"A catch?" asked Rose.

"Yeah... you know, something required, or a hidden reason."

"Understood!"

Yellow sighed, then flagged down the waitress. "We have no way of paying for this food."

Cecilia called the manager down. "What? You will pay for this food, even if you have to work for it," said the manager.

"Understood!" Rose stood up, "Please direct me."

Yellow frowned. _I hate you_, she thought.

The manager ushered Yellow and Rose into the kitchen area. "You will wash dishes for 8 hours," said the manager.

"Understood," chimed Rose happily.

Rose thought for a moment.

The manager left the kitchen.

"Yellow?" asked Rose watching Yellow begin to wash dishes.

"What is it?" asked Yellow.

"How do I wash dishes?"

"You take the dish like this," said Yellow, gesturing with the dish. "And then you do this, and then this, and then... this."

"I don't really understand," said Rose, "But I'll try my best!"

_You'd better_, thought Yellow.

Rose picked up a dish and then put it inside the sink. "This is fun!" She giggled and then began stacking dishes inside the sink, until there was a gigantic, bubbly tower of dirty dishes.

_Oh no... It's like in those movies_, thought Yellow.

It all seemed to happen in slow-motion. Yellow couldn't move her feet. She was glued to the ground.

The dishes all crashed.

The manager came rushing in. His hands were flailing about, and he grabbed his head in shock, then he began to rip out his hair.

"Did I do good?" asked Rose smiling.

"No, no, no, no!" The manager screamed and shoved Rose out of the kitchen. "Can't you do anything right?"

Yellow giggled.

"That's not funny. That's 8 more hours of work."

Yellow bit down on her lip. "I'm sorry, it was out of my place to laugh. Rose is just so funny sometimes." Yellow smiled.

"Either do the work, or go to jail." The manager looked at Yellow oddly, then he left the kitchen.

"Rose, it is, huh? You will be waitressing from now on. 16 hours."

"Understood!" said Rose smiling. "16 hours!"

_She's creepy_, thought the manager, _need_ _her out as soon as possible_.

Red and Green had just come from a movie.

"Oh, wow! That was fun, hahaha!"

"Yeah, it was," said Red smiling. "It's like a vacation away from Rose!"

"You say that, but I know you've missed her," said Green teasingly.

"S-shut up!" Red blushed and looked away.

The two boys were walking out of the movie theater and back into town.

"Where to next?" asked Red looking around.

"I dunno," said Green shrugging, "I'm pretty hungry right now. Want to catch a bite?"

"Are you paying?"

"...Yeah..." said Green narrowing his eyes.

"Sweet! I'd love to!" Red smiled and

"User," scoffed Green.

"Loooooser," said Red with an emphasis. He laughed.

"Whatever, come on."

Red chuckled and followed Green.

"This place looks pretty good," said Red. "Oh, for the love of God... it's Rose. Quick, let's go!"

Just as Red was about to take off, Green caught Red by the belt-loops on his jeans.

"Not so fast, short-stack," said Green smiling. "This will be amusing."

Red sighed and sat down on the ground. "I hate my life."

"I love making you hate your life." Green smiled.

"Welcome to Charlie's!" said Rose greeting a couple who entered the restaurant. "How many people sit?"

The manager smacked his head. "No! It's 'how many will be seated'!"

"Just us 2," said the woman clinging to her husband lovingly.

"I'd love to join you," said Rose, "but I'm working to pay off my debt... the manager has my friend and I working to pay off every cent. 16 hours!" Rose smiled.

"Ah, so that's how this happened," said Red.

The couple stared at each other. "You know, I think we will go elsewhere..." said the woman.

"Come on, honey," said the man leaving with the woman.

"Rose!" shrieked the manager.

"That's me!" She turned around and smiled.

"I hate my life!" said the manager.

"Ha. He's a loser just like you, Red," said Green nudging Red.

"Hey, shut up!" said Red.

"You two! Get out of here or I will call the cops on you for loitering!" shouted the manager in fury.

"Oh, we were just about to be seated," said Green. "Well, I was. Red here wants to help Rose pay off her debt."

Red was about to smack Green when he saw how helpless Rose was. _Maybe it is the right thing to do_, thought Red. He sighed. "Alright, I'll help out. I'll take over the whole waiter thing," said Red.

"Oh! Red, what are you doing here... on your... date... with Green..." Rose looked down sadly for a moment. _My heart..._ thought Rose.

"Uhm, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" asked Red.

"Because... Yellow told me that a date is between two people that have romantic feelings toward each other..."

Red blushed. _Crap, Yellow blew our cover_. "Alright, look. I don't... I don't like Green in that way, I just... I needed some time away, ya know? Guys time."

"Guys time?"

"Just to let loose and relax, be guys!" exclaimed Red.

It seemed that nobody else was flooding to the restaurant now.

"Homewreckers," said the manager bitterly walking away and sitting down.

"Rose, why don't you take out the trash?" suggested Red.

"Understood! Trash!" Rose was handed the trash by Red. She went outside. "What... what do I do with this?" Rose looked around.

Green face-palmed watching Rose. "How is it possible to be so stupid?"

Red shrugged. "I guess it's a talent?"

Red and Green watched intently as to what Rose would do next.

Rose waddled over to another store. "The manager told me... "take out trash!" Please take this, compliments of the manager." Rose handed the trash to the cashier at the women's clothing store.

Red ran out, blushing in embarrassment. "Ahahaha! Please forgive her! She's not from around here!" Red took the trash and Rose to the side of the restaurant.

"Wait here unless otherwise noted," said Red, placing his finger on Rose's nose.

"Understood! Waiting!" Rose saluted to Red.

"Good girl," said Red, blushing and walking back to the restaurant.

"Where's the troublemaker?" asked the manager to Red.

"Out in the back alley."

"Good."

"I want that Bimbo waitress!" demanded Green, stifling a laugh. "I will not eat here unless she serves me!"

"Go get her," said the manager reluctantly to Red.

Red walked out to get Rose.

"I have the money," said Green, smirking and flashing some bills.

"What is wrong with these people?" Yellow asked aloud peeking out from behind the kitchen. She sighed and continued washing dishes. "Seriously, I should make some new friends." Yellow giggled.

Red brought back Rose from the outside.

"I have returned!" shouted Rose. "Awaiting further instruction!" She saluted the manager.

The manager sighed and pointed to Green.

Rose stood silently.

"Go over there and serve him! Ask him what he wants, tell him it's your pleasure, and then give it to him!"

Rose nodded. "Understood!" She walked over to Green.

"What do you want? It's my pleasure. Let me give it to you."

Green stared for a moment, blushed, and then started laughing. "Oh lord, this is amazing! I am so glad! Hahahahaha!"

Rose smiled. "I did good?"

Green smiled sheepishly and then nodded. "Now... aren't you going to take my order?"

Red glared to Green. Green smirked in his typical boyish, evil way.

"Order! Awaiting instructions!"

"Mashed potatoes, bacon, walnut salad, ice cream, and steak," said Green.

"Understood! Mashed potatoes, bacon, walnut salad, ice cream, and steak!" Rose saluted Green.

"Okay now," said Green, snickering, "repeat my order backwards, servant!"

"Kaets dna ,maerc eci ,dalas tunlaw ,nocab ,seotatop dehsam," said Rose.

"Somehow... I'm both impressed and really scared," said Green who looked to Red, who shrugged.

"She had to have something she could do without failure," said Red. "Somehow... I always knew that whatever it would be, it would strike fear into my heart."

"Yay!" Rose giggled and spun around, spilling water and breaking the glasses. "I did good?"

"No, no, no!" cried the manager. "Just get out of here, all of you!" The manager shoved Rose, Yellow, Green, and Red out on the streets.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Rose. "Let's do this again sometime!"

The group, except for Rose, all let out a sigh in unison: "Ugh..."

Emerging from the shadows, Blue approached the group, laughing. "Ohohohohoho! That served you all right! Red, that'll teach you not to ditch me!" Blue smiled.

"Hi Blue!" chimed Rose.

"What do you mean?" asked Red.

"I set you up, stupid! Ohohohoho!" Blue laughed with her arm over her head.

Red looked to Rose. "Don't say 'hi' to her, she's a traitor."

"What's a traitor?"

"Miss Stupidity, be quiet," said Green.

"Understood!" Rose smiled.

_It's almost disturbing how easily she takes that,_ thought Red, _oh well. It is Rose._

Green frowned slightly. _Somehow, it just doesn't feel quite right telling her that_, he thought.

"That's enough out of you, Blue. You owe us all an apology; Rose specifically," said Red.

"Are you kidding me? Like I'd ever apologize, especially when you guys ditched me."

"She does have a point," said Green.

"Sh!" from Red.

"Red... I'm sorry," said Blue pulling Red into a hug.

Red blushed from the sudden hug. "B-blue?"

Blue pulled away and looked down. "You're right, I'm sorry... sorry that you're so stupid! Ohohoho!" Blue flashed Red's wallet and emptied it out. "Ta!" She flew away quickly with a Drifloon.

"Bye-bye, Blue!" said Rose waving and smiling.

Green looked to Rose and then to Red. "Saw it coming," said Green laughing, "God, you are a huge loser right now!"

Red sighed.

Even Pikachu laughed at Red.

"Aw, Red, don't be sad..." Rose walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He blushed and admittedly felt a little bit better. Even though Rose was a bimbo, she knew that at times a hug might make someone feel better.

"Red, I bought you something," said Rose blushing, "I hope that it makes you feel a little bit better." She handed him a pokeball-shaped locket. "I couldn't afford anything very expensive... but... I saw it and thought that you might like it." She looked down and blushed.

"Rose..." Red pulled Rose closely to him. "...Thank you." He held her for a good moment before letting go of her. He smiled at her.

"I did good?" asked Rose blushing more.

"You did... great."

Somehow Green felt a little bit angry. Although he also felt that he should have been touched by the scene. _What's wrong with me?_, wondered Green.

Yellow shared the feeling. She sighed and looked away. "It's getting a bit late," said Yellow.

"Red! We should get a room," said Rose smiling and wrapping her arms around Red's left arm.

Yellow glared at Red.

"Ahahaha, she doesn't know what that means," said Red, "How about you and Yellow stay together tonight?"

Rose sank a little bit on Red. "You mean... I can't stay with you?" Her eyes looked hurt.

Red felt really bad. Seeing Rose sad made him feel like he was mistreating a little puppy who only wanted affection.

"I'm sorry, but... it's just not right." Red looked down. "From now on you should be staying with Yellow at night."

"We can talk about really fun stuff," said Yellow, smiling, "Don't you worry yourself at all!"

Green felt a little bit relieved, as did Yellow.

"Hey, Green. Let's go get some rooms. On you."

"Gee, thanks," said Green smirking. "I guess for my buddies, it's okay. But you owe me."

Green and Red exchanged several verbal blows and laughed with one another on the way over to the office to get some hotel rooms.

Rose watched them silently.

"...Okay..."

_Get over yourself_, thought Yellow. "It's not the end of the world," she said.

Rose stood quietly. "I'm sorry... my heart just feels sad. I'll try to stay positive. I don't want to make you sad, too."

Red and Green returned with room keys after a while. "Here: one for you, Yellow. Hold on to this. Rose would lose it," said Green.

Rose giggled softly trying to ignore the slight pain that comment gave to her. It is true, she thought.

Green flicked Rose's nose. "Good night, dummy." He smiled and walked off with Red to their room.

Yellow and Rose walked over to their room; number 102, as written on the key.

"Time to go to bed," said Yellow.

"I thought that you said that we could talk about really fun stuff."

Yellow turned away from Rose and kicked off her shoes. "I'm going to bed."

"I see... alright then. Understood... At times like this, Red told me to say 'good night'."

Yellow remained quiet.

It was Rose's fifth night on this strange planet that had Pokemon. Rose sighed and sat on the side of her bed dejectedly. She felt lonely. The only family that she had ever known wasn't with her. Rose missed her fathers. _Daddies_, thought Rose, _I miss you_. Rose stared down at her breasts. _Well, at least I have you guys, right? _ Looking to her left breast, she thought, _Daddy_ _always used to squeeze this one._ Red wasn't with her either. She felt lonely without Red. Rose clutched a pillow and brought it up to her chest.

"Red..." She squeezed the pillow tightly in between her arms and hugged it.

My heart feels lonely, thought Rose.

Rose hopped off her bed and walked over to the door. She opened it to walk through and then closed it behind her. It was very dark outside. The moon was in full blossom.

Rose looked into the sky and at the moon. "It's so... beautiful..." She looked at it in awe. "I want to see Red." She walked over to Red and Green's room, which was across the street.

Rose tried knocking on the door. No answer. She looked into the window.

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping," said Rose looking at Red, who was sleeping sloppily on the ground with one foot raised in the air.

She giggled slightly. "Red! Wake up!" she shouted, banging on his door.

Green woke up immediately. Apparently, Green was a light sleeper, although the sounds that Rose was making were indeed quite loud.

He stood up, wrapped his blanket around his waist, and then answered the door.

"What the hell?" asked Green, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Rose tried on Green's forehead. "Wake up Green!"

"Stop it, stupid," he said, clearly irritated.

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Rose, bowing.

"Enough, enough," said Green tiredly. "What's up? What the heck are you doing out here at this hour?"

Rose looked down nervously. "The moon is really pretty."

"...You woke me up to tell me that the moon is pretty?"

"Pretty much."

At this, Green immediately closed the door.

Rose sighed. "I really wanted to look at the moon with Red."

Walking back over to her hotel room, Rose gazed at the moon. _It's so big, and... it looks like it has a bunny on it,_ thought Rose. She turned away from the moon when she arrived at her door.

Rose tried knocking on the door. "Yellow, it's Rose. I don't have the key to get in. Would you please let me in?" Rose sighed.

No response.

No good, thought Rose.

Rose looked up to the large moon. "Are you... lonely, too?" Her voice was weak. Rose wrapped her arms around herself. It was very chilly outside.

"I wish... I wish that I could sleep," said Rose, looking at the moon. "I suppose that I will have to stay here until everyone wakes up. You'll keep me company until then, right?" She slouched against the door and began crying. _I want to see him... and I don't know why... but it hurts,_ thought Rose.

_Get a grip over yourself; seriously_, thought Yellow, we _don't all get what we want_. She felt mildly jealous of the connection between Red and Rose. She listened to the sounds of Rose crying outside in silence, facing away from the door. _Just be quiet already. you can sleep outside tonight,_ thought Yellow. Yellow sighed, placed a pillow over her head, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

End of Chapter 3


	4. It's Time to Just Smile!

The log cabin was empty aside from Yellow and Rose.

Yellow sighed. After the whole incident with Rose had occurred, Yellow had felt bad. Yellow wasn't a hateful person. Truthfully, she was a very kind, sweet girl who had a vast amount of compassion that extended beyond her years. Yellow could almost never be angered, however, she had sore spots, like any sort of person does. Yellow, normally calm, composed and collected, could break down within a moment's notice upon the striking of a sore area. That was her problem. All of the strength that it took her to build around the hole in her heart that was left from her rough past... was really meaningless, because the wall was around the hole, not covering it.

"Rose," said Yellow quietly, "please come here." Yellow patted the seat next to her on the couch of which she was sitting on top of.

"Understood," said Rose smiling. Rose felt slightly hesitant because of what had happened in the past. "Yellow..." started Rose. "...Do you hate me? I'm not a very smart person, but I know what hate is."

Yellow looked to Rose. "I don't know, to be honest... I need to get to know you better... I don't like disliking people... I am going to tell you something, and you have to promise never to tell another soul."

Rose smiled. "I promise never to tell another soul."

Because she needed to gather her composure, Yellow looked away from Rose for a moment. "I was... bullied. When I was younger..."

Rose scooted a little bit closer and she turned her body more toward Yellow.

"...I was made fun of, beaten up, and lied to," said Yellow.

Rose opened up her mouth to speak, but she was silenced by Yellow: "Please... please let me finish."

Rose nodded and continued sitting quietly, listening intently with her ears and her heart.

"...Thank you." Yellow let out a deep sigh. "My father... he died in a car accident, and my mother developed cancer... so I had to work as a farmgirl in order to help pay for the bills." Yellow's eyes started to water up. "...No matter how much I worked though... I couldn't help... Mama always seemed to be getting sicker... and... eventually she was gone, too.." Yellow placed her hands over her heart. "I was made fun of because I never had pretty clothes to wear, I dressed like a boy... people... they thought I was a freak. On top of losing my two dear parents, having my entire social life crumble hurt me, too..." Yellow wiped a tear from her eye. "It was really tough... until I met a girl who wanted to be my friend," said Yellow half-lightly. "That girl... her name was Coral. She was most certainly the prettiest girl that I had ever seen at the time. I had no idea why she was talking to me." Yellow shifted uncomfortably on the couch, and she brought her knees up to her chest after kicking her shoes off. "A lot of things... whenever they seem too good to be true, they are too good to be true. Coral showed me the ropes around the school and social-system. Everything seemed like it was a dream! After so much awful had happened to me, a really sweet person had come and rescued me when things were the worst."

Yellow down at her lap and then she wrapped her arms around her legs. "She took me in, like one of the popular girls... and... people didn't seem to care that I was dressed like a boy, or that I didn't have money. It was... up until the prom that things seemed to be okay. She had been my friend for about 3 months. When I was voted as the prom queen... and I went up on the stage to get the crown... I actually felt like I might be pretty for a split second, right before Coral came up from behind and dumped a bucket of grease on me!" Yellow wiped her tears away. "But I just realized then that it was all a game to them. I was some kind of experimental joke... and... I don't care to be a joke again!" Yellow looked into Rose's eyes.

Rose thought about what she should say for a moment. "Yellow... I'm really sorry about what happened to you... that... that sounds really horrible," said Rose. "I felt sad, too, when everyone called me stupid, ugly, and when my mom and dad rejected me... I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you've been through, but... I have felt pain, too." Rose placed her hands over Yellow's chest. "I don't want you to hate me," said Rose looking to Yellow. "I don't want you or anyone else to dislike me! I want to be good friends with everyone!" Rose's eyes watered. "And I would never do that stuff to you, because people used to chase me down hallways and into dark rooms where they dumped buckets of water on me." Rose allowed tears to travel down her face freely. "Nobody has life easy... and I've had to... block a lot of the memories out, because they make my heart feel sad right here," said Rose gesturing to her chest. "Nobody... nobody should have to go through what you've been through," said Rose. "I don't want people to feel what I have felt either..." Rose wrapped her arms around Yellow and pulled her into an embrace. "I think... you're a smart, beautiful girl! And I think you're really nice! And I really like you! And I want to be close to you! That's why..." Rose looked into Yellow's eyes. "That's why I've been trying so hard to be close to you! I wanted to have fun and get to know you better... but I messed up as always..."

Yellow stayed quiet.

"You're a beautiful girl... and you're really smart, too," said Rose. "I'll never be smart, and... I don't feel beautiful." Rose wiped some tears from her eyes. "So... don't give up on me, okay? I want to be close!"

"...I'm sorry," said Yellow under some tears.

"You don't need to be sorry," said Rose. "It's all my fault, because I am not good."

"Don't say that! What really matters is how you feel about yourself, not what other people think about you!" shouted Yellow crying on Rose's chest.

"...I'm sorry... I just... I want to be with everyone... I want you to love me, and I want Red and Green to love me... I feel left out... I don't know where my family is, and you guys are all that I have now..."

Yellow wrapped her arms around Rose. "I'm sorry for judging you... I just didn't want to get hurt again... I was stupid for judging you..."

"You're not stupid," said Rose. "You're really smart!" Rose began crying again. "Please... I just want to be your friend... and your family! I want to be close!"

Yellow smiled softly. "Stop..."

Rose looked into Yellow's eyes silently crying.

"Stop crying," said Yellow. "Just smile."

Rose's eyes widened in confusion. "Just... smile?" asked Rose sniffling and wiping away some tears.

"Just smile," said Yellow softly. She began to feel tired, and so she lay her head down on Rose's chest.

Rose smiled and lied back.

"...Good night," said Rose drifting off into a sleep-state.

Yellow nuzzled into Rose, and then the two girls lied down on the couch silently until they fell asleep.


	5. It's Time to Be a Super Star!

"Rose appears to be doing well," said Miki

"A-are you serious?" asked Alex. "Let me see!"

Alex grabbed the monocle from Miki and looked into it. It was a magical monocle given to Alex and Miki by the Elders to watch over Rose with.

"She has made friends?" Alex couldn't believe it. "Wow, those poor people," said Alex. "Well, better them than us, right?" He laughed.

"Shut the hell up," said Miki smiling. "That's our girl."

The group was outside this time, sitting on a large park bench. Pokemon roamed freely around the park. ChuuChuu and Pikachu were giggling and playing in the flowers. Evee was happily chewing on some grass. The park was very pretty, it had escapades of flowers, green, green grass on the veranda, and plenty of white arcs with vines growing on top. There were willow trees above where the group was sitting. Yellow was out on a run, so the people remaining were Red, Green, and Rose.

_Why did she have to leave us with Rose?_ thought Red frowning.

_I feel your pain, I feel your pain, thought Green understanding Red's eyes._

Rose looked up to the willow tree directly above her. Something rustled above, but Rose couldn't quite make out what it was.

Red sighed and sat against a wall. "No money... homeless... loser..."

Once Red spoke, Rose immmediately redirected her attention to Red. "No money! Homeless! Loser!" repeated Rose smiling and scooting closer to Red.

"No need to rub it in... Ah, you don't even know what you're sayin'." Red sighed once more in dejection.

"I'm fresh out of cash, too," said Green. "Ugh, I guess you really have to sink or swim."

"Rose is an anchor in that case," said Red eyeing Rose.

"An anchor? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Rose tilting her head ever-so slightly.

As usual, Green and Red didn't bother to answer Rose.

Just at that particular moment, Yellow raced up the group with a huge grin gracing her face. "Guess what, everyone?"

"Yellow!" cried Red happily. _I'm not alone with Green and Rose anymore!_

"Hi Yellow!" Rose smiled.

Yellow waved to Rose and Red.

"Money?" asked Green.

Red pinched Green. "Shut up! Listen!"

Yellow placed her right hand on her hip, then she rought her left hand up into the air holding a sheet of paper.

"Oh! Paper!" Rose clapped and smiled.

Yellow laughed. "No, no, it's more than just paper! This is... Super Mega Ultra Awesome Pretty Love Girl Ultimate Wonder Fantastic: IDOL!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Rose bowing to the paper. "My name is Fuschia Daisy Petal Bird Larking Wind Griffin Buckbeak Feather Rainbow Double Rainbow Skittles Skitty Cute Charm Lucielle Loralie Diamond Platinum Pearl Silver Red Crystal Gold Sapphire Ruby Emerald Black White Yellow Green Blue Heart Soul Rose, the Third…But people call me 'Rose' for short." Rose smiled and bowed. "Hopefully one day we can be very good friends!"

Yellow giggled. "This paper isn't alive, it's a contest flyer!"

"You weren't kidding," said Green to Red.

"Nope. Sometimes I wish I was dreaming."

Yellow felt very ignored, other than Rose who was paying attention, but Yellow wasn't quite sure if that really counted.

"You guys!" Yellow sighed. "Money!"

Red and Green turned toward Yellow.

_Men, how typical,_ thought Yellow laughing. "Alright, so this contest... the grand prize is 6,000,000,000 Yen!"

"Money..." said Green.

Red pinched him. "You're not a zombie."

Green smiled and wrapped his arms around Red.

"Ah! Let go you weirdo pervert!" Red flailed under him.

"Ahem..." from Yellow.

_Oh, yeah, Yellow's scary when she's angry,_ thought Green sitting up immediately. Nobody would want to make her angry.

Yellow smiled. "So I thought that maybe I could enter, because I can sing!"

Rose smiled back to her. "Can you sing me 'Happy Birthday'?"

Yellow blushed and laughed. "No way! Hahaha! That's so embarrassing!"

Red's head tilted to the side. _Normally, Yellow is so shy, how is she going to perform in front of everyone?_

Yellow looked down. "You don't believe in me... is that it?" There was a tinge of sadness in her tone.

"I believe in you, Yellow!" chimed Rose.

_I wish that made me feel better, but unless Red really believes in me... it makes me feel sad..._ thought Yellow. "Thanks, Rose."

Blue fell from the sky and landed on top of Red. More precisely, she fell from the willow tree. _Wherever there is green there is Blue, most certainly, _thought Yellow.

"Hi Blue!" from Rose.

Red glared at Blue. "Money..."

Blue laughed nervously for a moment, but then she said, "Oh, Red... I didn't know that you liked me this way."

Red blushed immediately. "I-I don't! You just fell!'

Blue moved from Red's lap and then she stood on the ground. "Your best bet to win is to use me. Yellow, dear, you're adorable, but don't get wrong when I say that your boobs are about as flat as a board, and you have little-to-no curves."

_You swine!_ thought Yellow. Yellow blew it off. "Oh, Blue," said Yellow smiling. "You do have curves, but... I wouldn't exactly commend stuffing one's bra with stolen items and pokeballs."

"Ohohohoho!"

"What does that mean?" asked Rose to Red.

"That means nothing. It's her laugh."

"Wow! Your laugh is so funny," said Rose smiling. "Ohohohoho!" repeated Rose.

Blue clenched her fists. "Shut up! Anyway, I'm obviously the best choice here."

"I'm thinking Rose is a better choice," said Yellow smiling.

_How annoying! How dare she pick that retard over me! thought Blue. _"Oh Yellow," said Blue. "How old are you again, 6?" Blue pointed to Yellow's breasts.

"You know, it's a really bad idea to make Yellow angry," said Red.

_He's standing up for me,_ thought Yellow. "That's so sweet, Red, thank you."

_What is she talking about?_ thought Red. _She's scarier than a Gyarados _(( spelling? ))_when she's angry._

Truthfully, Yellow was only very mildly irritated. It would take a lot more than Blue's petty comments to anger Yellow.

"We've decided upon Rose, right guys?" asked Yellow, although she stated her question as more of a fact than a question. "I already entered the competition, so no turning back!"

_We're doomed, doomed, doomed!_ Red sulked behind the tree.

"Rose is an idiot," said Green, "but I'm sure that if you've chosen her that it's the best choice."

"Yay! I'm an idiot! Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Rose happily.

_Maybe it's better she doesn't know,_ thought Green. _In any case, it's really kind of sad how easily she takes things._

"Whatever! Hmph!" Blue flew away with her Drifloon. "You guys are going to regret this!"

"Green, that's not a very nice thing to say," said Yellow with a demonic undertone. Yellow picked up a giant boulder, with the assistance of her iron glove, and then hurled it at Green.

"Holy crap!" Green ducked, just narrowly avoiding the boulder.

"Whoopsies! My hand slipped. I hope it doesn't happen again," said Yellow smiling to Green.

"S-scary, haha. I mean... sorry!"

Rose tiled her head.

Yellow smiled. "That's better." _I was picked on, too, so I won't allow him to pick on Rose,_ thought Yellow hugging Rose.

Rose didn't know what was going on, but she happily hugged Yellow back.

"Rose, can you sing?" asked Yellow.

"Where I came from, I sang a lot!" Rose smiled.

"Alright," said Yellow smiling. "Please sing me a song."

"Understood!" Rose smiled and then opened her mouth.

" LA LA LA LA LA! LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Yellow placed a finger over Rose's mouth. Rose's voice sounded like the screaming of 1,000 baby vultures.

Red and Green nearly fell over from the pain that their ears received.

"That was horrible... don't ever do that again," said Green.

Green joined Red sulking behind the tree.

_Doomed, doomed, doomed, _thought Green and Red.

Yellow thought for a moment. "I have a plan!" Yellow whispered into Rose's ear what they would be doing. Yellow winked.

Rose smiled.

Green and Red looked to one another. "Tell us?"

"Okay, Yellow and I-" started Rose, who was interrupted by Yellow covering her mouth.

"Rose, that was a secret, meaning that you can't tell anyone else."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Rose bowed.

Red gave Yellow puppy eyes.

Green gave Yellow his typical bishounen gaze.

"Bad, no, I cannot. You two aren't participating, and you don't believe in Rose and I." Yellow smiled softly.

Green frowned. Red shrugged.

"Alright, whatever, let's get going then," said Green.

Yellow giggled. "You boys stay here, Rose and I need to go shopping... wait... we need you to carry the bags!" Yellow smiled.

Red glared at Green for volunteering them.

"Okay, I didn't see that one coming," said Green to Red.

Red stood up and walked over to where Yellow and Rose were. Green joined too.

Yellow looked over at her navigational system that she had designed. It was on her wrist. "Alright, we're relatively close to town, so let's get going!" Yellow giggled and smiled. She took Rose's hand, and then the two girls sped off to town. Green and Red followed behind somewhat slowly.

Red and Green had to sit in the waiting room.

It had been two hours already that the group had been shopping.

"Ugh! I can't take anymore!" whined Red.

"Aw, poor puppy," said Green petting Red's head.

Red blushed and leaned into the petting. "Shut up!"

Green laughed. "You sure don't have any protests about me treating you like one."

Red blushed again and then turned away. He mumbled, "Whatever... I just hope they finish soon."

"Oh, Rose, let's try this one on you," said Yellow pointing to a lovely peachy-pink dress.

Rose smiled. "Understood!"

Yellow giggled. Most of the other dresses wouldn't fit Rose, because her cup-size was too large. Yellow and Rose had to enter a designer store geared towards the large-busted.

Yellow took the pink dress and went with Rose into the changing room. Rose needed a little bit of help changing in to the dress, due to her massive breasts and extremely lengthy hair that tended to get in the way of her changing clothes.

_Somehow, this is sort of embarrassing,_ thought Yellow zipping up Rose's dress to the top on the back. "There!" Yellow stepped back. "Now turn around!"

"Understood!" Rose turned around, however, she spun quite quickly, which caused her hair to smack Yellow's face.

Yellow flew backwards in the style that physics only from an anime could possibly offer.

"Ouch..." said Yellow. She stood up after a moment.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Rose hugging Yellow.

"It's alright... wow! You look so beautiful, Rose!" Yellow blushed slightly and smiled. "You look amazing."

Rose smiled. "Really? Thank you! And thank you for the dress!"

The dress had lace with a rose pattern on it. It was a short-length dress in the front, however, it had a train in the back, of course all made out of the same lovely peachy-pink fabric, and the edges of the train, as well as the dress were adorned with peachy-pink ruffles. The back of the dress was tied off at the waist with a large white bow.

Yellow nodded. "Now get unchanged."

"Red and Green can't see?"

"Not until you're on stage," said Yellow smiling. _They are going to eat their words,_ thought Yellow confidently.

Yellow had a competitive side to her. Whenever people didn't believe in her, Yellow felt personally attacked, and she would set out to prove herself to be correct.

"Understood!"

Rose began undressing, Yellow took the dress, and then went to purchase it.

"Gahhh! I'm sick of waiting and carrying bags," whined Red.

"Me too, that's why I made you carry them," said Green chuckling.

Red sighed.

Rose stepped out of the changing room in her bra and panties. "Hi Red! Hi Green!" She smiled softly.

"Holy-" Green and Red both spurted out nosebleeds.

"What?" asked Yellow turning around. "Oh! Rose!" Yellow grabbed the bag with the dress and immediately ran over to Rose, shoving her into the changing room.

"I did good?"

Yellow sighed. "Rose, I told you to get undressed, but I meant for you to change into your normal clothes afterwards. Honestly, I feel like I'm your mother sometimes."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Rose bowed.

"It's alright, just try to remember that from now on." Yellow patted Rose's head.

"Understood!" Rose smiled and got changed into her clothes.

After Yellow supervised, Rose and Yellow came out of the dressing room.

Red and Green looked again. For whatever reason, they were slightly disappointed when Rose came out this time.

"Hi again!" Rose smiled.

"Hi," said Red blushing.

"Alright," said Green, "are we done yet?"

Red glared at Green. "I'm the one who has been carrying everything!"

Green scoffed. "So?"

Red sighed.

Green smirked and stood up, then smacked Red's back. "Come on, let's get a move on!"

"We're done here," said Yellow smiling and handing Green the bag with the dress inside.

"Aw, man, a bag."

Red handed Green the 6 bags that he had been carrying the entire time. "Here, since I've been carrying these for 2 hours while you did nothing, you can carry these now." Red smiled.

"You suck," said Green frowning.

Red stuck out his tongue and grinned.

Yellow smiled. "Oh, boys! Time to go make up shopping!"

"Awwww!" Both Red and Green groaned.

"Vee!" said Eevee nuzzling Green's hand.

Green smiled and then petted his baby.

"I'm not all that batty about either," said Yellow smiling. "But try to stay positive, okay? Remember, this is all for the money."

Red and Green's ears perked up.

"Money," said Red and Green.

"That's right, this way you won't have to draw anything out of your bank accounts."

Red frowned. "I'm sorry, Yellow."

"Don't worry about it! It'll be fun!"

Rose giggled. "Fun, fun!"

"That reminds me," said Green. "How did you manage to pay for that dress, and everything else? How are you paying for make up?"

Yellow blushed. "Pokecard."

Red and Green laughed. "You always told us not to get one!"

"Well," said Yellow blushing and turning away, "you have to spend money to make money. And I was out of money anyway..."

"Relax," said Red. "We're not judgin' ya!" He smiled to Yellow.

Yellow blushed and cuddled ChuuChuu.

"ChuuChuu!" chimed ChuuChuu.

"Kachuu!" from Pikachu. Pikachu hopped up on Rose's shoulder, and she giggled.

"Where were you guys when we wanted company?" griped Red.

"They were probably watching Rose change," said Green jokingly.

Red blushed and pinched Green. "Shut up!"

Yellow giggled. "Let's get going."

It would probably be about another two hours before Rose and Yellow would finally finish shopping.

"Finally! We're free!" chimed Red happily. He kissed the ground gratefully.

Green laughed.

"Alright, now that we're back at the park, you guys can wait here or do whatever you'd like until the performance." Yellow handed Red and Green tickets.

"So I get to see Miss Stupidity become Miss Ultra Stupidity," said Green laughing.

"Oh, Green, I think my hands are about to slip," said Yellow holding up a boulder.

"Oh, I was kidding, hahahaha! Right Rose, pretty funny, right?"

"I don't think I want to know," said Red observing the scene.

"Funny!" chimed Rose smiling.

Yellow placed the boulder down. "That's better!" She smiled and kissed Rose's cheek, then blushed for a split second. "Rose, we need to get you ready!"

Yellow handed Green the map to The Stadium. "This is how you get there," said Yellow smiling. "My phone is off, so if you try dialing me, I won't answer. You have front-row seats, which are numbered on your tickets! Remember not to be late, it starts at 7!" Yellow placed her hands on her hips. "Don't lose them, okay?" She giggled and then took Rose's hands. "Also, watch over ChuuChuu for me!"

Yellow handed ChuuChuu to Red.

Pikachu smiled and hopped up on to Red's shoulder.

"Bye-bye!" said Rose smiling.

"Bye Rose," said Red blushing.

"See ya, stupi-ehhh! Bye!" said Green remembering the boulder. He placed his hand over the bump he had received before. _Yikes, that was close,_ thought Green. Eevee looked up to Green. "Don't ask," said Green, "it's for the best."

Yellow smiled. "Bye guys!" She took off with Rose to the stadium.

"Hm... I bet this is going to go horribly wrong, knowing Rose." Red laughed slightly, trying to dissipate his worries.

"It will, it will," said Green certainly.

The stadium, called "The Stadium", was quite collossal. It could seat up to 50,000 people. It was expected to be quite packed, if not full on the night of the competition. It was all white, and it had monitors stationed throughout the audience's seats. There was also a gigantic 4-panel display of what was on stage centered at the top of the stadium's ceiling.

"Wow!" exclaimed Rose. "This is so big!"

Yellow giggled. "You remember the plan, right?"

Rose nodded.

"Good. Let's get you changed, you're number 252 on the list, out of... 350." Yellow took Rose's hand and then the two friends went to the contestant's area.

"Wow, there are so many beautiful people here!" said Rose looking at everyone.

There were a ton of gorgeous girls, a few ugly ones though that had coated on a copious (( spelling? )) amount of make up.

Yellow blushed, because a lot of people turned around from Rose's shouting. "Come on, Rose, let's get you changed."

"Understood!"

Rose and Yellow entered a changing room.

"30 minutes until showtime," boomed the announcer's voice over the speakers.

Yellow handed Rose the dress, and Rose began to put it on. Yellow zipped it up in the back, and she adjusted the large, white bow in the back. "Take off your boots," said Yellow smiling. "These are some shoes I thought would look cute with that dress." Yellow opened up a box and then handed Rose a pair of high-heels. They were dazzling, entirely made out of clear glass.

"Wow! Thank you!" Rose smiled, kissed Yellow's cheek, and then put on the shoes. "They're so beautiful!"

Yellow blushed and smiled. She enjoyed making people happy. Secretly, Yellow was very girly, although she felt obliged to dress boyishly, because that was how most people saw her.

Yellow walked out with Rose to the contestant's area again. Everyone stared. Rose looked amazing. As beautiful as Rose looked, everyone was probably staring at how awkwardly Rose walked in the heels, and the fact that Rose knocked down several paintings from the walls trying to balance herself. Everyone started laughing. "Rose, let's sit down."

_Oh, God, this is embarrassing!_ thought Yellow covering her face and sitting down with Rose.

"I need to put on your make up now," said Yellow shyly sitting in front of Rose.

"Understood!"

Yellow pulled out the boxes of make up, opened them up, and then looked at Rose.

"No need for foundation, blush, or concealer, so I just bought the lipstick, and your mascara..."

The lipstick was a very coral-colored pink. It suited Rose's skin-tone, which was fair.

Yellow uncapped the lipstick and then began putting it on Rose's mouth.

"That tickles!" Rose started laughing, and so Yellow's hand traveled from Rose's mouth all the way to her forehead, and now Rose had lipstick all over her face.

"Rose!" Yellow sighed. "Next time try to stay still when I am putting on make up."

Yellow ran some water in the sink and then dabbed a rag inside. She than began to wipe the lipstick from Rose's face.

After a while of scrubbing, all of the lipstick was finally gone. "Phew," said Yellow giving a sigh of relief."

"10 minutes until showtime," boomed the announcer's voice over the speakers.

Yellow began reapplying the lipstick, and then she pulled out the mascara.

"Just look up while I do this," advised Yellow.

"Understood!"

Yellow began to apply the mascara on Rose's already lengthy lashes.

Yellow took a step back. "Wow! You look amazing," said Yellow.

Rose blushed. "Thank you for everything."

Yellow nodded and smiled. "You're welcome! Let's get you to the holding area."

It was time to be a super star, for Rose.

After a long time of waiting, it was finally Rose's turn. Rose stepped out on stage, waved, and then said, "Hi everyone! My name is Rose!"

Red blushed in the audience. _She looks beautiful,_ thought Red.

Green blushed too from seeing Rose, but his thoughts were more of: _Stop blushing, stop blushing, stop blushing!_

She held a microphone in her hand.

The music began playing.

Yellow was behind stage with a microphone. Yellow had gotten into the technical equipment for the performance, and she had linked her own microphone to the speakers, instead of Rose's. Rose could not sing, or at least to any sort of human extent. Yellow, however, possessed a very sweet, charming voice.

Yellow began to sing, and it appeared that Rose was singing while Yellow was singing.

"Wow, she has a really good voice," said Red blushing.

"Guess she has two talents then, hm..." said Green skeptically.

The crowd was cheering!

Rose smiled and danced around as she sang (and while Yellow's voice was projecting).

Everything seemed to be going alright, until there was an error in the electronics and Rose's screaming voice could be heard.

Everyone in the audience covered their heads, and once more in anime-style physics, some people were blown away by Rose's screaming.

" la la !" screamed Rose smiling.

Apparently, the error was caused by Blue, who had unplugged a few cords on the opposite side of Yellow.

Yellow glared at her. "Stop it!"

"No, you stop! This is what you get for not letting me sing!"

All of which was broadcasted into the microphone.

The crowd stared now at Rose in shock, horror, and confusion.

"What the heck is going on up there, is she a schitz?" asked Red.

"Who knows?" Green shrugged and began laughing.

It was a race against time, and a race against the changing voice of Rose. Every other second Rose's screeching horror of singing would bleed through the speakers.

"!" screeched Rose happily.

Blue smirked and kept on unplugging and replugging in cords.

_I won't lose!_ thought Yellow staring at Blue.

Yellow managed to replug in some that returned the speakers to her control and so she began singing again, however, just then, Yellow, Rose, and Blue were all escorted off the stage.

"What just happened?" said Red.

"Just what we thought would happen," said Green. "Things managed to go horribly wrong. Well, since Rose and Yellow are gone, we should get out of here."

Red sighed. "Oh, money..."

Green stood up and exited, while Red followed closely behind sulking.

Rose, Yellow, and Blue were all in a jail cell.

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry things didn't go too well."

Yellow gave Rose a hug. "It's not your fault... we shouldn't have cheated. I am sorry for getting you involved."

"What's cheating?" asked Rose.

_Oh, God, this makes me feel even more guilty,_ thought Yellow. "D-don't worry, you're not a cheater."

Yellow sighed. _I don't like cheating... but... for Red... I'd do anything... I guess this serves me right. I shouldn't have gotten Rose involved though._

Rose smiled and nodded. "Understood!"

Rose pulled Yellow into a hug. "Just smile, remember?"

Yellow blushed. "Yes..." She smiled.

Blue stared at them with sheer anger in her eyes. "Hmph!" She turned away. She didn't have anyone to bail her out.

"Good night," said Rose smiling and leaning against Yellow.  
>It was odd, really, because ever since the night where Rose cried with Yellow, she was able to sleep. Yellow had to explain to her what dreams were.<p>

Rose closed her eyes.

Blue sat against the wall and sighed. "This sucks..."

Yellow watched Rose sleep. Yellow could not sleep, she felt horrible, and she could feel the anger seeping out of Blue. Yellow clutched Rose closely for comfort.

It was going to be a long night in jail for Yellow and Rose, because Red and Green couldn't bail them out.


	6. It's Time to Do Nothing!

Yellow was out shopping for groceries immediately after Red and Green had treated Rose and Yellow to lunch that day. She wanted to prepare dinner for Red as a way of saying thanks.

"Well, how was jail?" asked Red trying to stir up some conversation.

Rose had been relatively quiet after she came from jail. Being quiet after experiencing jail was understandable, but being quiet if one was Rose was not understandable.

"Jail was super fun!" exclaimed Rose. "I got to spend time with Yellow and Blue. Thank you for... what was it called... picking us up and treating us to lunch!"

_She's happy about jail, that's weird,_ thought Red. "Yeah, no problem. I kind of noticed that you weren't talking very much..." He felt kind of bad, as though he was partially responsible, because Rose and Yellow were trying to earn money for the group.

"You were... worried about me?"

"No! I was not worried about you or anything like that at all." Red blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well... I have been quiet because I felt sort of sad."

Red placed his arm around Rose's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Why?"

Rose blushed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Because... I wanted to help everyone out, but I just ended up causing trouble again..."

"Rose, you didn't cause the trouble this time, it was Blue."

Rose smiled and kissed Red's cheek.

He blushed. "H-hey! What was that for?" Red looked away from Rose and then scooted away from her as well.

"Kachuu!"

"Pikachu, go away," said Red blushing.

"Chuu" teased Pikachu.

"You made me feel happy, so that was for you," said Rose smiling.

Red blushed more and looked away. "Yeah, whatever... I'll be right back."

He headed off to the nearest restroom. He sat down inside of a stall.

Rose followed after him and opened up the stall door.

"Red, what are you doing?" asked Rose to Red.

Red pulled up his pants. "Ah! Rose! I'm in the bathroom!" Red shoved Rose out of the door.

"I did bad?" asked Rose. _He never tells me what he's doing when he's in there,_ thought Rose. _Is it a secret?And he never told me what that thing was between his legs...he must not trust me..._

"Green, what is Red doing in there?" asked Rose.

Green started laughing. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," said Rose positively. "I want to know!"

"Alright then," said Green smiling. He leaned in toward her ear.

"No!" Red rushed out of the bathroom and shoved Green away from Rose.

_It must be a secret,_ thought Rose. _I have to find out what he's doing..._

"Red, what were you doing?" asked Rose turning to face Red. Her face was serious for once.

"...Nothing."

_So he was doing nothing in there!_ thought Rose. _I knew it must have been something!_

"So... this whole time... everyone but me knew that you were doing nothing... I can do nothing too, just like you?" asked Rose.

Red blushed more.

"One day... I want to do nothing!" She smiled. "Is doing nothing fun?"

"..." from Red.

"If I try my best, then I can do nothing!"

"Green... is it possible to die of embarrassment?" asked Red blushing.

"That word... people have used that word around me before! I heard it! What does it mean?" asked Rose. "Em-bar-ass-ment."

"To be put lightly," started Red being interrupted by Rose.

"To be put lightly?"

"It means that you're awkward in social situations," said Red.

"Attention! All incoming members! Report to the auditorium immediately for orientation!" shouted out Rose.

"Like that," said Red.

"Oh, I was repeating what I heard earlier today," said Rose smiling.

"I'm surrounded by idiots... or... an idiot?" muttered Green.

"Awkward?" asked Rose. She shifted to sitting up and she smiled to Red and then turned to face Green. "Am I an idiot, Green?"

Green started laughing. "Now that is something put very lightly!"

"Yes, yes you are," said Red joining in the laughing.

"What is an idiot?" asked Rose.

"...Even I'm not that mean," said Green.

Red sighed.

"I don't know what an idiot is, but I am happy! I am an idiot who surrounds people!" She stood up and spun around. As she spun around, her hair smacked Red's face.

"Ouch! Okay, okay, cut it out!" said Red laughing and covering his face. _I'm kind of glad she thinks that it's a compliment,_ thought Red. "Green... do me a favor and kill me."

Green smiled. "Now if I did that, then all the fun of watching you be tortured by Rose would be gone!"

Red sighed.

Rose wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closely. "This warmth I feel... it makes my heart beat quickly."

Green frowned. "I'm going to get a drink." He stood up and walked away.

Red blushed.

"It's alright, Red! You told me that one time when I was sad! You said that everything was okay, so not to worry..." Rose pulled him more closely.

Red blushed more and pulled himself away. "Thanks..."

Rose smiled and placed her hands on her chest. "I feel happy, are you not happy?"

Red blushed more. "No, it's not that! I just feel... shy when you hold me like that."

"Shy?"

Red sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Understood!"

"Red... why do you do nothing?" asked Rose concernedly.

Red blushed. "Let's talk about something else!" He looked away.

"Why don't we do nothing together?" asked Rose taking Red's hand into hers.

"I don't understand... why you would want to do nothing in a place that smells bad," said Rose. "Yellow told me... to do nothing is... standing around not saying or seeing anything."

Red couldn't stand it any longer. "I was going to the bathroom, okay?"

"But that place you were in was the bathroom, and you were already there... you can go somewhere you're already in?" asked Rose. "Do you have magical powers?" She smiled and clasped her hands together.

_Green sure is taking his time to get a drink,_ thought Red.

"Hey Rose, wait here, I'm going to go get Green."

"Understood!"

Red stood up and followed where Green had went.

"Hey Green, what's goin' on?" asked Red placing his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing," said Green mocking Red.

"So she doesn't use the restroom, huh? You know... that's not normal."

"Yeah... I've been thinking that's kind of weird. Maybe she's some kind of monster," said Red laughing. Red stopped laughing and looked to Green.

Red and Green peered out from behind a tree to stare at Rose.

"Lalalala!" Rose spun around in circles and then fell over when she was dizzy. "Ouch!"

"Nah," said Green and Red laughing.

"Yeah, there's no way that she could be a monster," said Green.

Rose suddenly coughed out a giant neon-green colored ball. She picked it up and swallowed it.

"Holy crap!" shouted Green.

Rose noticed Green after he had shouted. "Hi guys!"

"Oh, hey Rose," said Red laughing and backing away. "Gotta run!" Red ran off.

"Red... he left... why?" asked Rose.

"What was that green thing that came out of your throat?" asked Green.

"...You weren't supposed to see that," said Rose in a serious voice.

_Holy crap! She's gonna freaking kill me!_ thought Green backing away. He backed into a rock, tripped, and then fell down.

"Evee!" shouted Green.

"Vee!" chimed Evee nuzzling Green's hand.

_Huh, Rose isn't attacking me?_

"It's my phone," said Rose smiling.

Rose's skin began to glow. "Oh, just a moment, I'm getting a phone call. Please pardon me." Rose walked away.

"Rose! You weren't supposed to eat the green ball! This is how we communicate with you," came from inside of Rose.

"Oh! Just a moment," said Rose smiling. She coughed up the green ball again and started talking into it. After she had coughed it up, Rose's skin stopped glowing.

Green watched in horror from behind the tree.

"Yes, can you hear me better now?" asked Rose.

"Much better," said the voice from the ball. "That boy almost found out," said the ball.

"I'm sorry!" said Rose. "I told him it is secret. A secret is a secret."

_She ate her phone? What a weirdo, _thought Green.

"Well, just be careful from now on," said the ball. "Tell him it's your phone."

"Understood!"

The green ball stopped glowing, and then Rose placed it inside of her pocket.

_I feel violated, and I wasn't even the green ball,_ thought Green.

Rose walked back over to Green.

"Hi Green, what are you doing?"

"Oh! Nothing!"

"Oh, I see, nothing. Yes. It does look like you are doing nothing," said Rose.

Green stood quietly.

"I'm sorry about that... I wasn't supposed to eat my phone," said Rose. "I didn't know that. I had to cough it back up, but it's good that I have it now!" She smiled.

_I still don't feel better,_ thought Green. _That was just downright creepy._

"Are you okay?" asked Rose approaching Green.

He backed away slightly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go find Red!"

Green took off.

"Now he's gone, too," said Rose frowning. She sat down next to the tree and stared down at her chest. It jiggled slightly. "Hello to you too," said Rose smiling to her breasts. "You always know just how to cheer me up whenever I'm feeling sad," said Rose. "Thank you."

Green finally caught up with Red after a while.

"I can't believe what I just saw," said Green, still in shock.

"..."

"Red, she apparently coughed up her phone. That was her phone. Then she ate it! She ate it! That means she ate it before so she coughed it up then! Then she started talking to it, coughed it up, and then started talking into it again!"

"..."

"Red?"

Green poked Red's cheek.

"Sorry, I'm here, that just freaked me out, seeing that. She told you it was her phone? And she ate it?"

Green nodded.

"Well... she is pretty stupid, and she's weird, too... so I guess that doesn't surprise me?"

_He does have a point,_ thought Green. _She didn't even know how to take out trash..._

Green sighed. "Alright, I feel a little better after talking about it... let's go back. It's not safe to Rose or the people around her to have her unleashed."

Red laughed. "Alright."

Red and Green started heading back to where Rose was.

"Hey Rose," said Green. "We've returned."

"Hi Red!" Rose ran over to where Red was and gave him a hug.

"I'm here, too," said Green frowning.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Hi Green!" Rose hugged Green.

He blushed. _Is this... the first time that she has hugged me?_ "You can stop now anytime you want." It was a nice feeling, but Green didn't want to seem like he enjoyed it.

"I like this," said Rose still hugging him. "It feels different hugging you."

He blushed and pryed her away. "I meant 'stop now'."

"Oh... I'm sorry!" Rose bowed.

"It's not that big of a deal..." Green looked down.

"Understood!"

_Why is he getting all worked up over that hug?_ wondered Red. He felt a sort of twist in his abdominal region. "Alright guys, Yellow will probably be back soon..."

Pikachu looked up to Red. "Pika?"

Red smiled and picked him up. Pikachu quickly scurried over to Red's shoulder.

Rose walked up to Red and rested her head on his other shoulder. Red blushed.

Green walked away. "I'm getting a drink."

"Vee." Evee followed after silently.

"Just a sec, Rose," said Red in a more serious sort of voice. He walked after Green.

"What is your deal?" asked Red turning Green toward him.

"Nothing," said Green pushing away Red's hand.

Red frowned. "Don't tell me you like her or something?"

Green glared at Red. "Don't tell me you think I like her? I could do much better than her. Sure she's pretty, but... there are tons of pretty girls, a lot of which have more of a brain than she does!"

Red cringed slightly. "Well... what's wrong then? I noticed that every time you go to get a drink that it is when Rose is all over me. I don't like her, just so you know..."

Green stared skeptically. "Sure you do. You get all blushy when she even touches you!"

_I wonder what they're doing?_ thought Rose walking up. She peered from behind the tree that Green had been hiding behind earlier.

"No I don't! She just causes trouble... there's not a good thing about Rose... she's nice and pretty, but so what? Yellow is who I like," said Red. "Yellow is nice, pretty,_ and smart_! Rose can never be smart." Red huffed out in anger. "Nobody in their right mind would like Rose!"

_Why does it hurt so much to say all of this? _thought Red. He didn't particularly enjoy berating his friend in front of another friend, or at all, really. It was out of character to him, but Red felt that he had to try to set things right so that Green would know that he didn't like Rose in any sort of special way.

"I think... you've made it pretty clear how you feel," said Rose. "Even someone as dumb as me can understand that..." _I see... so... he doesn't like me at all... he just thinks I'm stupid..._ Rose felt tears begin to form from her eyes. She turned around, started crying, then she ran off.

Red and Green had just noticed her.

"Rose!" shouted Red. He was about to dash out after Rose when he was stopped by Green.

"Let her go," said Green.

"Dang it..."

"It's for the best," said Green frowning.

Red and Green were at their hotel.

Yellow had finally returned from shopping. The normal greeting from Rose was absent.

"Hi everyone! Where's Rose?" Yellow looked around.

Red and Green looked down.

"She's gone," said Red.

"It's better that way anyway," said Green looking down. "She was just a burden. All of our lives slid downhill ever since we met her."

_Don't say that,_ thought Red.

"How could you say that about a friend? What kind of person are you?" asked Yellow.

"You can't name even one good thing that Rose has contributed to our lives though, can you?"

Yellow ignored Green's cold comments. She would have expected such from Green, but not from Red.

All of this seemed to remind Yellow of her past, and how people had abandoned her. She walked directly in front of Red.

Yellow smacked Red. "How could you do that? She's obviously sensitive! What's wrong with you leaving her on her own? Would you leave me alone if I ran off?"

Red stood silently for a moment. "...No."

"Then why would you leave her alone? She's our friend!"

Red sighed. _You're different,_ thought Red. _I... I like you... I just wish I could say it..._

"Ugh! Stay here, I'm going to go find Rose!" Yellow stormed out.

_I've never seen her that upset before,_ thought Red. He clenched his fists tightly.

"I need to go out for a walk," said Red sighing.

Red walked out and closed the door behind him.

"That Rose... somehow everything always turns into being about her..." Green sighed and plopped himself down with Evee.

_Do I like her?_

Rose was tired of running, and she didn't have anywhere to run to. She didn't have a home, and she didn't have any other friends. It was just her by herself.

She fell down on her knees and started crying into the dirt. Nothing really seemed to matter if Red didn't like her...

"Rose!" came the voice from the ball. "Stop being so selfish for once! You're moping because he didn't like you, we get it... but... you have assigned duties, and by just giving up... you're being a disloyal person."

"Daddy..."

It was Miki's voice projecting from the ball. Rose pulled the ball out from her skirt poket and held it against her chest.

Miki sighed. "You've got a lot of work to do, dumbass..."

Rose began crying again.

"Seriously, you're crying because of that?"

"No, no! I'm crying because I want to be with Red!"

Miki sighed. Again. "Look... love can really hurt, but you have responsibilities, Rose! How can you think of yourself in any way as respectable if you sit around here angsting over love when you haven't even been keeping up with your duties."

Rose dried her eyes. "You're right..."

Miki was right, Rose had just realized that all along she was being selfish by trying to be with Red.

"You couldn't be with him or anyone else anyway, because... you have to return home eventually. When your mission is complete, you must return home... otherwise you disintegrate."

Rose sat up. "You're right... I need to protect this world," said Rose. "How do I protect this world though? I can't do it like this..."

Miki yelled out, "Okay, listen stupid! I am only going to tell you this once, maybe if you had been paying attention before you would have known! You need to find a gem. With that gem, you can transform into a magical being and protect the world."

_Magical being...?_

"The world has been in trouble this entire time, and you've been lovesick over some dumb kid who just cares about Pokemon."

"Don't say that!" said Rose. "I love Red... and... Pokemon are amazing creatures! I know I have been selfish by doting over him so much... and I will protect this world! I will! Just don't say anything bad about Red or Pokemon."

Miki growled in irritation. "Whatever, look. You need to meet a guy named Violet," said Miki. "He has the gem. He can tell you what to do with it."

"Where is he?" asked Rose.

There was a clicking noise, and then the call ended.

Rose called back.

"Hey, where is he?" asked Rose.

"Dumbass! That was supposed to be a dramatic moment, like in movies, when you are hung up on, you don't call back for a while! You need to find out by yourself where he is!"

The phone clicked and the call was ended again.

Rose stood up. Her heart felt very shakey, but Rose knew that she had to protect the world of Pokemon. Doubting herself or being selfish wasn't helping anything.

Rose stood up and began walking. "I need to find... Violet."

_Where... where is he?_

Rose was lost in thought when she bumped into someone wearing a frilly dress.

Rose fell over and then looked upward. It appeared that the young woman that Rose had bumped into was very wealthy.

"Hey! That's very rude, don't you have something to say for yourself?" asked a feminine voice.

"I'm sorry... I really don't know what I'm doing... I didn't mean to bump into you..." Rose stood up and looked into the girl's eyes. They were very intense, but beautiful. They were colored almost white.

"Piplup!" cried out Piplup.

"Well, since you apologized, I suppose that you are not all that bad." The girl smiled. She flipped her long dark blue hair behind her back in a nonchalant (( spelling? )) manner.

"Apology accepted. My name is Platinum."

"Mine is Rose."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, dear. You seem awfully dreary, are you alright?"

Admittedly, Rose was sad about what had previously happened, but she wanted to try to shrug it off. Rose had important business to attend to, and she had neglected it for far too long, although unintentional. Rose had just found out more about her duty, and so she needed to properly adhere to it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." said Rose looking to the Platinum and then to her Piplup. "Hello..." Rose frowned slightly. "Even though my heart is sad... I have to keep on fighting. I have a duty, and I must remain true to it."

Platinum smiled. "That's very admirable of you, if I must say so." Platinum dug something out of the purse that she was carrying. She pulled out a max potion and handed it to Rose.

"Thank you," said Rose. "What... what is this?"

"You don't know?" asked Platinum in awe. "That is a max potion. You can use it to restore your Pokemon's health. Oh! What is this... you don't have any Pokemon?"

Platinum placed her hands on her hips and leaned in towards Rose. "You know, it's awfully dangerous to travel without Pokemon! What would you do if someone mugged you or tried to hurt you? Come with me." Platinum took Rose's hand and then drug her off to a rocky area. "We need to catch you some Pokemon," said Platinum smiling. "Then I will at least know that you're safe."

"Rose! Where are you?" Yellow had been looking aimlessly for hours to find Rose. Yellow didn't know very much about Rose, but she certainly had grown close to her. It wouldn't settle with Yellow to simply let a close friend go, especially when that close friend often found herself in trouble.

Yellow sat down on the ground and sighed.

"Yellow," said Red catching up to her. "I have something that I need to tell you," said Red looking away.

Yellow sighed. "I don't know where Rose is, so please make this quick. I have to go into town and ask for any leads."

"The reason that I... the reason that I did all of that... was because I was trying to prove to Green that I didn't like Rose. I know it was stupid of me... please forgive me." Red bowed down on the ground. "I don't want to lose you as a friend... and... I... I like you, Yellow!" Red stood up and was blushing heavily.

"Yellow?" Red looked around.

Yellow was gone.

"Whatever it was, he was taking too long!" Yellow was rushing into town to try to find her friend.

"You're getting better at this," said Platinum. _She isn't very good, but she is getting better,_ thought Platinum.

"What is that Pokemon at your side called?" asked Rose.

"This is a Piplup," said Platinum.

"It's very cute!"

"Thank you," said Platinum. "Now is not the time to be focusing on such things though."

Rose pointed into the air at a large flying Pokemon.

"That! What is that? I want that one!" exclaimed Rose.

_We've been here for about two hours, _thought Platinum. _If I catch it for her, then I can be on my way._

"That, my dear, is a Togekiss!"

"It's so cute! I wish I could catch that one." Rose sighed.

"Don't you worry, I will catch it for you!" Platinum smiled. "Piplup! Bubble Beam!"

"Piplup!" Piplup shot out a stream of bubbles from its mouth, however, the stream seemed to miss the Togekiss.

"Mister Togekiss! Please come here!" said Rose waving. The Togekiss flew down and picked up Rose, then it flew off.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rose screamed. "It's so high up here!" She clinged to the Togekiss.

"That... what just happened?" asked Platinum in shock. "Shoot, they're already too far away to catch. We need to file a report, come on, Piplup!" Platinum and Piplup quickly ran to find authorities.

"Mister Togekiss! Please don't let me go! I'm afraid of heights!"

Rose clung to the Togekiss for dear life.

Miki and Alex waching from Heaven began to laugh.

"Oh, wow, Alex! Hahaha! Did you just see that?" Miki fell down on the ground laughing.

"I was actually waiting for something like that to happen," said Alex laughing slightly. "Should I jump in and help her?"

"No, no! That's only for emergencies, besides this is highly entertaining. Let's sit back and watch to see what happens!"

Alex knew that Miki deeply cared for their daughter, so he sat back and watched the chaos ensue.

"It's interesting to see something horrifying finally happen to Rose! Hahaha!"

_Maybe he's a little bit too unworried?_ thought Alex rubbing the back of his head.

"Kisuuu!" laughed the Togekiss.

_It's so high up from here,_ thought Rose. She began to lose feeling in her toes, and then her finger tips. She began to sweat, and then she passed out.

When she awoke, Rose was in a nest. "Where am I?" thought Rose aloud. She began to stand up, however she saw the view below her and she immediately sat down. "Daddies help me!" screamed Rose. The nest was perched on top of a few branched that were suspended in mid-air very high near a cliff-top. Rose would have attempted to crawl out of the nest, however, there would have been nowhere for her to crawl to if she did. There were eggs in the nest.

Rose poked one, and then it wiggled. The egg was white and had strange shapes on it. The shapes were colored red and blue. She giggled, then poked it again. The egg wiggled.

"She's so easily entertained," said Miki. "How can someone find enjoyment when they're on the brink of death?"

Alex pinched Miki's cheek. "How can someone find enjoyment out of their child being on the brink of death?"

"Ally!" whined Miki. "This is like... my soap time!"

Alex face-palmed. "Alright, time to jump in..."

Rose picked up the Egg and held it closely to her. Suddenly Rose was thrown by Alex from the cliff-top into the water.

As Alex was the God of the Seas, he could manipulate water freely. He shaped the water flow to gather in one spot as a giant sphere, so that Rose could have a safe landing.

_Oh, no! The egg will crack!_ thought Rose as she was freefalling. She curled her body around the egg and let her back face the water. After a while of falling, Rose finally hit the water.

Alex returned to Heaven.

"Aw, you ruined the good part," said Miki frowning.

"Shut up," said Alex in an irritated voice.

Rose had passed out unconscious, and when she had awoken, she and the egg were washed up upon a shore. The egg was a few feet away from her. Rose crawled over to the egg on the sandy bank. She grabbed it and pulled it to her chest. "Are you okay?" asked Rose nuzzling the egg. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do more to protect you..." She sighed and observed her surroundings. The cliff-top that she had fallen from was nowhere to be in sight. The sand was warm, wet, sturdy, and comforting. The sounds of the seawater bubbling, rushing in and drawing out relaxed Rose. The sounds of the ocean had always made her feel comfortable, because they reminded her of her father, Alex. Rose held on to the egg and drifted off into a slumber.

Chapter 6 End...

A/N: Sometimes people do nothing when they're bored, other people write stories. :P 3

Also, any time a character seems OOC, there is a reason. OOC is pretty significant, and I don't want to scare away people from my story. Also, I know that often OCs bother people. Haha, I hope mine doesn't bother you. She's based off of me, because I'm a ditz and a failure at life. I really enjoy writing this... I hope everyone enjoys reading it. Thanks for reading.


	7. It's Time to Get a Pokemon!

"What do you mean that she's not in any database?" asked Platinum quite angrily. "How can you just sit by after seeing someone get abducted?"

There was a Pokemon Center stationed by the rocky area where Platinum and Rose had been acquainted. Cameras from the Pokemon Center caught Rose's face and abduction, however little to be known by Platinum and the authorites, Rose wasn't actually a citizen of the planet, therefore she was not in the database.

Platinum had rushed over to the Pokemon Center immediately after the abduction, and the authorities were phoned and sent the video file from the cameras.

"We're doing all that we can, miss, please remain calm!" said the police officer frantically.

"I'm sorry if it seems terrible of me to be upset about someone's abduction," said Platinum sarcastically. "Please do your job properly. Thank you."

The blue haired girl with white eyes sighed and sat down. _I couldn't stop it,_ thought Platinum.

It wasn't Platinum's fault that Rose had been abducted, however, Platinum felt guilty about it. Platinum had a strong sense of justice, and being a debutante, Platinum expected people to follow her orders. Whenever she wanted something to be done, she expected for it to be done quickly and efficiently.

Green, Yellow, and Red sat in a lobby that rested between two towns. A giant monitor resided on the center of the inside wall.

Yellow walked anxiously in circles. _Nobody saw her, what happened?_ She sighed.

Red sat idly shifting his feet. He felt bad about having contributed to Rose running away, and he felt bad in particular about upsetting Yellow. Sickeningly to his own mind, Red was still upset that he wasn't able to confess his feelings to Yellow.

Pikachu and ChuuChuu sat together on the ground trying to think of some way to cheer everyone up, but to no avail, no real ideas came to their minds.

Green sat alone in a corner with Eevee at his feet. Eevee rubbed up against Green's legs, trying to comfort him. _I miss her, I want to see her... Why though? Stupid girl..._ thought Green angrily. He didn't mean any of the nasty things he had said about Rose, Green just didn't want Red to think that he had a crush on Rose. Green wasn't particularly sure if he did have a crush on Rose or not. _She's stupid, she always causes trouble, and she seems unworldly sometimes..._ Green reasoned to himself that he did not have a crush on Rose for those reasons, but somehow he felt that those qualities were endearing, for Rose at least.

Just then, a breaking announcement interrupted what was on the monitor.

"Details about a young woman who has been abducted by a Togekiss have yet to be discovered. Her current whereabouts are unknown. All that is known is that her name is Rose," boomed the televisor's voice over the monitor.

Red, Green, and Yellow each looked to the monitor.

"Here's a video of the incident," said the televisor over the monitor.

A video clip showed of Rose being swooped up by a Togekiss.

Green face-palmed. _Oh, Rose._ _You're such an idiot._

"Rose!" exclaimed Yellow rushing up to the monitor. She felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest. "Honestly, that girl can't stay out of trouble, sometimes it really is like I am her mother!"

Green sighed, stood up, and then without turning toward Yellow and Red, Green set out on for walk. Eevee leaped after him. "I'm going to find her." He exited the building. _That area... the Wooden Mountains... that is where she was abducted... I'll find out what happened to Rose, and then I will find her myself! I will give her a piece of my mind._ Green frowned angrily. _Dumb girl, making me... making me worry... _Green was determined to find Rose; he wouldn't let anything or anyone get in his way. "Rose and I... we have some unfinished business."

"Green, wait!" shouted Yellow. It would be pointless to follow Green now that he was gone. She sighed. _It would have been more efficient to form a giant search party together, but at least he's looking._ "Red, come. We need to find Rose!" Yellow grabbed Red and headed out the door with him, Pikachu and ChuuChuu waddled after.

Blue was wearing a low-cut top, a pleated denim mini skirt and white ankle boots. She had her legs propped up on the end of a chair.

People were staring at her, probably because there was a broad view of her panties. Blue immediately closed her legs. "Damn, people around here have no class. Nobody knows how to handle a lady anymore." Blue adjusted her pokeball breasts, scratched her crotch, then burped and wiped her mouth with her hand. "Thanks for the food, pops," said Blue in a sultry voice. She decided it was time to leave the restaurant that she was at, so she headed out. A large amount of people were crowded around the giant public monitor outside on the side of a building.

Blue had noticed the announcement on the news about Rose. "Hm... Rose, of course... wait a minute... cash reward?"

"A 5,000,000 Yen cash reward is being offered to anyone who gives information leading to the retrieval of Rose. A 5,000,000,000 Yen reward is being offered to the actual retriever or Rose. Authorities are currently trying to investigate as to who she is, and where she has gone," came the televisor's voice from the monitor.

Blue smirked. "Well, Rose, you have my attention! Maybe you're not so bad after all! Ohohoho!" She stepped away from the crowd slightly. _The Wooden Mountains, eh?_ Blue laughed. _That money is as good as mine!_

"Drifloon!" cried out Blue sending out Drifloon.

"Floon!" chimed Drifloon.

Blue floated up into the sky with Drifloon.

Alex pinched Miki playfully and then kissed the side of his mouth.

Miki yelped out in surprise and lookd over to Alex. "W-what was that for?"

"The pinch? That was for being an asshole to our daughter... the kiss... that's because I love you." Alex smiled.

"I was worried... you hadn't talked to me in 3 days, you dick!"

Alex placed his finger over Miki's mouth. "Let's not start this. We have work to be doing."

Miki blushed and nodded silently. The only person who could ever forcibly shut up Miki, besides an Elder, would be Alex. Miki almost seemed to enjoy being ordered around by Alex.

Alex and Miki picked up their brooms and continued sweeping the inside of the museum.

_This sucks, she'd better hurry up and do her job,_ thought Miki sweeping.

Rose awoke in a bed. She shot up instantly. "Where is the egg?" She looked around nervously. Rose quickly shuffled and looked under the bed, then around the room, and then out of the window. _Not here..._ Rose looked down. She had failed once more to take proper care of something.

A slight chuckle was heard. "You don't even care where you are, huh? You care more about the egg?" A young woman walked in smiling.

Rose turned around. "Oh! Did you save me? Thank you!" She bowed profusely. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience that I may have caused!"

The young woman stepped forward. "No! No trouble at all, really, don't worry about it."

"Oh, uhm... my name is Rose!" Rose smiled.

"Sapphire, that's my name."

Sapphire had intense, but very friendly blue eyes. Like the ocean, there was an approachability to her, moreover, like the ocean, Sapphire was very strong.

The brown-haired girl smiled to Rose.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Rose bowing. She walked up to Sapphire and took her hands into her hands. "Please! I need to know where the egg is," said Rose.

Sapphire giggled. "It's on top of your head."

Rose looked up.

"Piii!" chimed the creature.

It certainly resembled the egg. Rose examined it for a moment in her hands.

"It's so cute! Is this... really my egg?"

Sapphire smiled. "Yep! It hatched while sleeping with you. It has stayed at your side for 3 days, you know."

Rose smiled. "Wow! That's so sweet!" Rose nuzzled the creature. "What is it?"

Sapphire face-palmed. "Are you serious? You don't know? That's a Togepi."

"To-ge-pi."

"Piipii!" Togepi wiggled in Rose's hands.

"Awwww!" Rose cuddled Togepi closely to her chest.

Sapphire smiled warmly. She loved to see the bonds between humans and Pokemon. Sapphire adjusted the bandana tied around her head. _There, now it's perfectly in place!_

"So... uhm... not to interrupt the lovely union, but... how did you end up on the shore? When I picked you up, you were in pretty bad condition."

Rose held Togepi close to her chest. "Uhm..."

"You don't have to talk about it if ya don't wanna," said Sapphire waving her hands.

"Oh, it's not quite that... I just don't really remember. Oh! It's coming back now... I was kidnapped I barely managed to escape!"

Sapphire's jaw dropped. "Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Yeah. A giant Togekiss picked me up and put me in it's nest, then I fell out of the nest and into a water stream... then I woke up on the seashore... then I woke up in here!"

"So ya got the egg from the nest?"

"Yes!" said Rose smiling.

"Isn't that like... stealing?"

"What's stealing?"

"You're hopeless, ya know that?" Sapphire laughed. "Anyway... I made some soup, if ya'd like some!"

Rose nodded. "Yes, thank you!"

"Follow me," said Sapphire leading Rose to the kitchen.

Rose carried Togepi into the kitchen.

"Wow! What is this place?"

_She's a little bit weird,_ thought Sapphire. _Ah, whatever!_

"This is my house. I live off the coast," said Sapphire nodding.

"Wow! It's so tiny!" Rose smiled. She didn't realize how rude what she just said was.

"E-hehe... anyway, here's your soup. Be careful, it's hot." Sapphire smiled back.

Rose bowed. "Thank you!" She placed Togepi on a chair.

"Piii!" Togepi giggled.

Sapphire handed the bowl of soup to Rose. Rose picked it up and then dropped it. The bowl shattered on the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Rose bowed. "I've never touched something that hot before."

_What's wrong with this girl?_ thought Sapphire.

"It's... okay." Sapphire got a mop and broom, then she began to clean up the mess. She felt moderately irritated. _It's okay, just be nice, _thought Sapphire.

Rose picked up Togepi, sat down, and then placed him in her lap.

After Sapphire had cleaned up the mess, she took a seat next to Rose. "I guess we can go out to eat something later."

Rose nodded.

"...So... have you thought of a name for your Togepi?"

Rose nodded.

"Well, let's hear it!" She smiled and leaned toward Rose.

"Spring Water Sonic Car Air Conditioner Window Tree Leaf Door Propeller Rainbowlicious Awesometastic Cloudy Sunshine Yeast Pasta Potato Magical Happy Love Triple Sundae Cutie Smiles."

Sapphire stared in disbelief.

Rose tilted her head.

"Why not something more simple?" suggested Sapphire.

"I thought that was simple enough?"

Sapphire giggled. "Nobody will ever take you seriously if you give your Pokemon such a long name."

Rose tilted her head. "I don't understand. Where I come from, everyone has names that are considered excessively lengthy to people here. I thought that the name was short."

"How about... one word?"

Rose thought for a moment. "Egg!"

Sapphire sighed. "No, no, that's embarrassing! Do you not have any pride?"

Rose tilted her head.

"Guess not... well, try something more simple. Even your Pokemon wouldn't be able to follow a long name like that, and... a name like 'egg' is degrading."

"Why?"

"Trust me," said Sapphire smiling.

"Understood! Now... his name..."

Sapphire waited in anticipation.

"Honey!" Rose smiled.

"Honey?" asked Sapphire.

"Yes! That name... is unnegotiable."

Sapphire smiled. "That's the way!"

Rose smiled and looked to her Togepi. "Your name from now on is Honey! Yay! Honey!" Rose spun around with Honey in her arms.

"Pipipipi!" giggled Honey.

"Awwww! She's so cuuuuute!" Rose giggled and continued spinning with Honey, until Rose tripped over a chair, fell over, and then fell to the floor.

_Somehow, I could see that coming,_ thought Sapphire. _I should get her out before she does anymore damage to my home!_ "Hey Rose, how about we go get something to eat?" Sapphire placed her hands on her hips and smiled softly. "It'll be fun, and we can go out and get some food for Honey, too."

"Really?" Rose stood up, picked the chair up, and then kissed Honey's forehead.

"Pi!" Honey blushed and giggled.

Sapphire grabbed Rose's hand.

Honey snuggled his way on top of Rose's head. "Pi!" Honey smiled and pointed toward the door. Rose giggled. "Alright!"

Sapphire smiled. _I'm so happy she's getting out of my house!_ Sapphire sighed out of relief and then took Rose out of the door and to the nearest restaurant. _Hope she likes seafood,_ thought Sapphire.

When the two girls and Honey arrived to the restaurant, Honey and Rose squealed out in excitement.

"Wow! It's so pretty here!"

A few people turned around.

"Sh, sh! Haha, that's a bit embarrassing," said Sapphire.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Rose bowed, then Honey fell off her head, so Rose quickly caught her. "Oh! Honey! I'm so sorry!"

"Pi," said Honey sticking out his tongue.

Rose and Sapphire giggled.

"Hello, my name is Cecilia... haven't I seen you before?"

"Oh! You're the waitress!" exclaimed Rose.

_Ah, it's that girl... the one who tried to walk the check... Oh! She was on television a while ago... Now's my chance for revenge and a reward, _thought Cecilia. "Yes, yes. It's good to see you again. Now you'd like two to be seated?"

Sapphire nodded.

"Right away! Would you like a booth or a table?"

"A booth, please," said Sapphire.

"Of course," said Cecilia. "Follow me." Cecilia walked Rose and Honey, and Sapphire over to a booth. "Is this fine?" asked Cecilia pointing to a dingy booth with roaches crawling on it.

"Isn't that... a bit filthy?" Sapphire cringed.

"Oh, forgive me... I didn't notice." Cecilia laughed and sat the three down in another booth.

"Here are your menus," said Cecilia spitting on the menus. "Just had to clean them off for you." She smiled and placed them on the table.

"Eh... thanks..." _What's with this chick?_ wondered Sapphire. _Does she have some kind of personal spat with Rose? Good thing I already know what we're getting!_

"Thank you!" said Rose smiling. Honey snuggled into Rose's lap.

"Excuse me, Cecilia," said Sapphire trying to gain the attention of the waitress. "You can take the menus back. We're ready to order."

Cecilia was about to set off, but she bit her lip. "What are you having today?"

_Weirdo,_ thought Sapphire. "I'd like for variety poffins for the little one," said Sapphire gesturing to Honey.

"Pi!" Honey squealed happily.

"Thank you Sapphire!" said Rose.

"Is that all?" asked Cecilia.

"Of course not," said Sapphire. "I'd like miso soup... and Rose will have.. crab pasta." _She mentioned pasta earlier, so perhaps she likes it?_

"Thank you again," said Rose bowing. When she bowed while sitting, she accidentally slammed her forehead against the table.

Cecilia laughed and walked away.

Sapphire looked away. "S-stop that, you're embarrassing yourself. I'll pretend I didn't see that."

"Ouchies... my forehead..." Rose's eyes watered.

Sapphire blushed. "Gah..."

"Pi!" Honey hopped up on the table and kissed Rose's forehead.

Rose looked to Honey and smiled. "Awww! That's so sweet! Thank you!" Rose took Honey in her arms and happily hugged him. "Pipipi!" Honey giggled.

Sapphire smiled. "That's nice to see!"

Cecilia creeped behing the kitchen and then dialed up the number for the authorities. "The money is mine," said Cecilia smiling.

_Now this is what I call getting things done,_ thought Platinum mentally patting herself on her back.

Platinum smiled successfully. In order to really set out the proper finding of Rose, Platinum offered up a large sum of money and held it over the heads of the authorities. Maybe it was a bit much, or perhaps obnoxious, however Platinum believed that true justice didn't have a price. She would do whatever she could to make sure that things were right, as she was a very strong, independent young woman. She wasn't a spoiled brat, really. She did often get her way, but she worked very hard to get to and maintain her status. As the heiress to her family's fortune, Platinum was expected to be a pristine lady.

"Miss Platinum."

"Yes, 101103897?" asked Platinum.

She referred to all of her employees as numbers. Platinum very much enjoyed to be in control of things, and more than almost anything she loved power. She liked to feel as though she was the sole proprietor or the planet, and that she was making a difference every day. Platinum always tried her best to be just, and she always tried her best to get what she wanted.

"You have a phone call, miss. Would you like to accept?"

"Who is it?"

"A Miss Cecilia."

"Alright, I'll take it if it is about Rose," said Platinum almost entirely sure.

101103897 handed Platinum a mobile phone.

"You have information regarding the location of Rose?" asked Platinum.

"Yes, she's here in Plumeria City," said Cecilia.

"Alright. We'll send people over to confirm... while we do that, you can send me the video file from your location? You do have cameras at your location, yes?"

"Yes, of course... just a moment."

People from across the restaurant started to stare at Rose and Sapphire.

"Hey! Isn't it that girl?" shouted a man pointing to Rose.

Sapphire turned around. "Leave her... alone?" The man began to approach the two of them, then a woman came up, and 2 more men. "I want that money!"

"Rose, let's go!" Sapphire grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her out of the restaurant.

A group of about 10 people were chasing after Sapphire and Rose.

"Just who are you anyway?" asked Sapphire nearly out of breath.

"I told you, I'm Rose!" Rose smiled.

"Pi!" from Honey on top of Rose's head.

Cecilia peered out from the kitchen. "What? They were here," said Cecilia into the phone. "You can check the camera feed!"

"Don't waste my time... hurry and send the file. Once we confirm your information to be true, then you will be awarded the money. Just fax over your personal information."

The phone call ended.

"Damn bratty girl... I could have had the full amount," said Cecilia.

"Rose, we don't have anywhere to run to now!" Sapphire keeled over out of breath. Rose and Sapphire had been running away from the crowds for about 15 minutes.

A cloaked figure jumped down from the sky and landed in front of Rose and Sapphire. "Go away, I'm a rapist!" shouted the man to the crowds.

The crowds screamed and ran away.

"Wow, I'm surprised that worked," said the man turning toward Sapphire and Rose.

"Pervert!" Sapphire had managed to pull out a can when the man was turned around. "Eat this!" She sprayed the man with pepper spray.

"That's a weird way to eat," said Rose

"Ah! What the hell? I was trying to save you guys."

"Vee!" An Eevee hopped up on to the man's shoulder.

"Hey, you look like someone I know!"

"Rose, it's me, Green." Green's eyes were watering.

"You know this pervert?" asked Sapphire.

"I'm not a pervert!"

"I still don't know what a pervert is... but I know him! He's one of my good friends! I couldn't recognize him with that mustache!"

Green face-palmed. "Oh, Rose..."

Rose smiled and tackled Green down with a hug.

He blushed. "What-what are you doing? Get off, stupid."

Sapphire pepper sprayed Green again.

"Ahhh! What the hell? My eyes!"

"She may be a handful, but don't be so mean to her."

"Shut up! She was my friend first..."

Sapphire smiled.

"Who's that?" asked Green pointing to the Togepi on top of Rose's head.

"This is Honey! He's my younger brother!"

Green flinched. "Whaaaaaaaat?"

Sapphire giggled. "She found the egg in a nest."

"The nest of the Togekiss, eh?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" asked Sapphire.

Green raised an eyebrow. "Guess you and Rose are in the same boat then, both of you are in your own world." Green stood up after Rose got off of him.

Sapphire pointed to Rose. "Hey! I am not that bad!"

Rose tilted her head.

"She's been on television, apparently there's some reward for whoever finds her and brings her to the authorities."

Sapphire stepped in front of Rose. "I won't let you take her! What kind of friend sells out another friend?"

Green sighed. "Look, I love money, but... I'm not a bad friend. I just wanted to find her... not because I like her or anything!" Green blushed and looked away.

_Oh, I see... so he's like that, huh?_ Sapphire smiled childishly and then she leaned in toward Green. "You _like_ her, haha!"

"Shut up! I don't like her, she's dumb." He blushed furiously.

"Rose, Green has a crush on y-" started Sapphire being interrupted by Green's hand covering her mouth.

_Don't say a word, punk,_ thought Green glaring at Sapphire.

"I didn't hear that," said Rose.

"You don't need to," said Green blushing. "Whatever, let's go." He flicked Rose's nose.

Sapphire bit down on Green's hand.

"Ouch!" Green immediately uncovered shook his hand in the air.

"Pi!" chimed Honey giggling. Rose giggled too. "Are you alright, Green?" She hugged him.

Green blushed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's go."

Green took Rose's hand, and Rose happily walked off with Green.

"Pipipiii!" giggled Honey sitting on top of Rose's head. Honey wiggled happily.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted out Sapphire rushing after the two of them.

"Well, Rose, you sure did get yourself into a lot of trouble," said Green. "I'm definitely not surprised... you really pissed me off when you ran off like that! Didn't you think about how everyone would feel if you ran off?"

Rose looked down. "I was being selfish, I'm sorry. I was only thinking about myself..."

"Red and I said some pretty harsh things though... so for what it's worth... don't expect me to say this too often... I'm sorry."

Rose wrapped her arms around Green and pulled him close to her.

Green blushed. "Okay, Miss Stupidity." He allowed himself to be held by her, and he wasn't sure why, but he felt happy.

"Alright, break it up, love birds," said Sapphire teasingly to Green. She snickered.

"Oh, be quiet pancake chest," said Green.

Sapphire's face flustered a bright red. "W-what did you just say?"

"Seems I struck a nerve. Hehe."

Sapphire smacked Green right across his face.

"You can smack me, but you're still a pancake chest."

Sapphire growled.

"Pancake... chest?" asked Rose tilting her head.

"You wouldn't understand," said Green looking at Rose's breasts. "Well, other than the obvious reasons to us that you wouldn't understand, you wouldn't understand simply because you're Rose." He stuck out his tongue.

"Pervert," said Sapphire. "Come on, Rose, let's go somewhere." Sapphire pulled Rose off of Green and then walked her to a bench.

"I have two legs, you know," said Green walking up. "And... I won't leave Rose with someone who she just met anyway. I..." Green finished off the sentence in his head: _...really missed you, Rose. I don't want to lose you again, dummy._

"Vee...?" Eevee licked Green's cheek.

"Yeah, we get it, you like her," said Sapphire.

"Of course I like her, we're friends! Hahaha!" Green nervously tucked his hands into his pockets.

_You're not fooling anyone, loser,_ thought Sapphire laughing.

"Yay! Friends!" said Rose giggling with Honey.

_Okay, maybe you can fool Rose, but anyone can,_ thought Sapphire re-analyzing the situation,_ but you're not fooling me._

It had been a long a day.

"Rose, Green," said Sapphire, "you both can sleep at my place tonight." Sapphire opened up the door to her home and let Green and Rose in. After the two of them had entered, Sapphire followed in behind and locked the door.

"Thank you very much!" said Rose bowing.

"Be careful," said Green. "Remember, I'm a rapist."

Sapphire punched Green square on his nose.

"What the hell? It was a joke!" cried out Green covering his nose. "My beautiful face!"

"Creeper," said Sapphire narrowing her eyes at Green. "What a drama queen," said Sapphire giggling. "I'll get some hot coco going!"

"Yay! Hot coco! I know what that is!" Rose spun around and into a wall. "Ouch!"

Sapphire giggled and walked into the kitchen.

"Piii!" Honey kissed Rose's forehead.

"Thank you Honey."

Green stopped wriggling in pain and sat down on a couch.

_All of these events that have happened have lead to wonderful things... new friends, a younger brother... but I haven't been able to complete my mission,_ thought Rose. She sighed. Aimlessly looking for someone wasn't going to go well; Rose decided that she should try a more direct approach.

Honey rested silently on Rose's head in almost a sleep-like state because he was so relaxed. He and Rose had grown very close over the course of a very short time. "Green... I've been searching for someone named Violet," said Rose. As soon as Rose had spoken, Honey's eyes had opened up.

"...Violet..." Green placed his hands in his pockets. "Well, Rose, you sure do know how to pick an interesting set of people to include in your life, that's for sure." Green laughed for half of a moment, then he turned to Rose.

"Why do you say that?" asked Rose. "Pipi!" chimed Honey.

"Well, aside from the Legendary Masters Red and Green that you managed to pick up... landing with Yellow is pretty substantial." He smiled. Green's serious look returned. "However... Violet is a completely different type of individual than me, Red, or Yellow."

Rose tilted her head. "Different... than you all?"

Green placed his arm around Rose's shoulder. "How did you know about Violet anyway?"

"That's classified information."

Green raised a brow. "You sure are a mysterious girl, Rose, but not the kind of mysterious that I want to solve. Haha!" Green returned his arm to his side. "Guess I shouldn't have asked then... now... Violet resides in Cotton City."

"Cotton City... understood!"

Rose started walking toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Green.

"Cotton City. I must meet Violet."

"Do you even know where Cotton City is?"

Rose stopped. "No."

Green laughed. "Figures... well, how about I take you there?"

Rose smiled. "Really? You'd do that? Thank you very much!" Rose turned around and bowed to Green.

"Yeah. Besides, we are staying here tonight, dork." Green smiled and flicked Rose's nose.

She didn't know quite why, but a blush spread across Rose's face. Rose sat down on the couch next to Green contently. "Green... did you really miss me?"

Green blushed and looked away. "Of course not... why would I miss you?"

Honey tottered down from Rose's head to her lap.

Sapphire returned with two mugs filled with hot chocolate. She handed one to Rose.

Sapphire held Green's hot chocolate over his crotch. "I'm sorry, did you say that you didn't miss her?" She smiled sweetly.

_Damn, she's scary, like Yellow!_ Green gulped. Truthfully he did miss Rose, but he didn't want to expose that information. "I missed you Rose!" Green blushed harder and looked up toward the ceiling.

Sapphire handed the hot chocolate to Green.

_Evil girl..._ thought Green.

Rose smiled. "Green... I missed you, too! I'm happy that you missed me!" She wrapped her arms around Green's waist and then rested her head on his shoulder.

Green blushed more and rustled his hand through Rose's hair.

Sapphire smiled. "Alright. Bed time." She took Rose's hand and pulled her upward.

Rose quickly grabbed Honey and wrapped her spare arm around him, but Rose spilled her hot chocolate on Green's crotch in the process.

_Damn it!_ Green's eyes watered. "What the hell? Ahhhhh!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rose bowed.

Sapphire giggled. "Alright, Rose, just go to where you had slept before." She pushed Rose playfully over to the room, but Rose tripped and fell.

"Ouchies..." Rose rubbed her behind.

_Oh, Rose... you fail, _thought Sapphire laughing.

"Good night, Green!" Rose waved to Green. "Good night, Sapphire!" Rose closed the door behind her and crawled into bed with Honey after removing her boots.

"I could kill you," said Green glaring at Sapphire.

"Doubt it. Girls are better than guys, you know."

"Rose doesn't really help your statement there."

Sapphire frowned. "Well... most girls!"

The two laughed.

"You can sleep on the couch there," said Sapphire. She walked over to a closet, pulled out a blanket and pillow, then tossed them at Green.

"Thanks," said Green smiling. _She's not all that bad, heh. _"Night."

"Good night," said Sapphire sticking out her tongue and walking to her room.

The sky was blue, the park was bustling, and many Pidgey and Hoothoot roamed the area.

"Hey, Sapph, do Rose and I a favor and get us some drinks? Rose needs to lay low, because of practically everyone is looking for her."

Sapphire smiled and slapped Green. _I'm not a servant, asshole. _"Alright, I'll get us some drinks while you two love birds do whatever it is that love birds do!" Sapphire cooed at Green.

"Oh, shut up, Sapph," said Green rubbing his cheek where he was slapped.

Sapphire giggled. "Whatever!" She walked over to a vending machine across the park.

"Oh, God..."

Rose tilted her head. "What's wrong, Green?"

"That... even more vile, horrible, and disturbing than you, Rose. That there." Green pointed his finger to a young woman with green hair and green eyes. "It's name is Lime."

"It?"

"Yeah, I don't think I could call that _thing_ a human."

The woman was beautiful. She wore a sailor-style school girl outfit, and she had curves that rivaled a figure eight's. Many men stared at her because of her baffling beauty and large breasts, however, many men also turned away because she was quite a shocking beauty.

"Hi!" said Rose waving to Lime.

Lime turned toward Rose and Green.

"Are you crazy?" Green covered up Rose's mouth and pulled her behind an alley. "Hopefully she didn't see us." Green peered out from behind the alley.

Lime laughed loudly and wiggled around. As she laughed, she let out a robust fart that rippled throughout the park. She had a habit of farting whenever she laughed too hard, but she wasn't really embarrassed about it. She thought it was rather funny. "God, this smells awful, guys! Come over here, it smells like diarrhea stains lathered in mayonaisse!" Lime waved her hand about trying to get the smell of stagnant inner-body rot away. Lime turned toward the chair, stood on her knees on top of the bench, propped her rear up into the air, and let out a big fart from her gas hole. Lime propped her legs up on the park bench, and then she took off her shoes and socks and then began to clip her toenails. The man sitting next to her cringed. Lime tended to pick up her toenail clippings and throw them at people throughout wherever she was; Lime did just that as she slung her toenail clippings at the man sitting next to her. People stared in shock, disgust, and awe... the occassional weirdo enjoyed the daily spectacle that was Lime. "You want some of this?" asked Lime laughing and then farting toward the young man sitting next to her. She waved her rear around in the air to spread the smell.

"That's so gross," said Sapphire. "You should leave him alone!"

"Oh, shut up with your butt up," said Lime snorting, laughing, and letting out a wee toot. Lime smiled. "Stinky pinky!" Lime placed her pinky finger near Sapphire's face.

"Ew! Stop!" shouted Sapphire.

"Pull my finger, sweetspleen," said Lime winking and grabbing Sapphire's arm.

Green might have helped Sapphire if he wasn't afraid of Lime, and if he wasn't dying of laughter from behind the scene.

Sapphire attempted to retrieve her arm, but Lime held on too tightly for Sapphire to make any progress. "We're friends, right?"

Sapphire coughed. "I don't even know you, weirdo! Let go!"

Lime sighed, looked down, and released her grip of Sapphire's arm. "You don't... want to be friends...?"

"No! You're some kind of freak!" Sapphire ran back to where Green was and chucked his drink at him. "Here's your drink, jerk. Thanks for the help."

"I would have helped you, but that girl is crazy and she has a crush on me."

Sapphire smiled evilly (( spelling? )).

_Oh, no! I shouldn't have said that,_ thought Green face-palming.

Green removed his hand from Rose's mouth. "Hey, Rose, let's go drink our drinks somewhere, haha..." Green grabbed Rose's drink from Sapphire, took Rose's arm, and then began to walk away slowly with her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sapphire grinned. "Time to face your fears. Go!" She pushed Green out to where Lime was. _Hahaha, serves you right, jerk!_ thought Sapphire smiling happily. What Sapphire hadn't realized until it was too late was that she had pushed Green _and_ Rose.

"Greenie!" exclaimed Lime hugging herself.

"Crap! We have to run! The people! And Lime!" Green stood up with Rose and then began to run off with her.

"Wait up!" cried Sapphire running to catch up with the two.

A crowd of people noticed Rose and began to chase after.

"Not so fast, Greenie!" Lime began to run and she sprang at Green knocking him and Rose over, rubbed up against Green passionately, and then farted on him.

"Ugh! This sucks! Yellow would kill me..." Green planted his face into the ground breathing in dirt, failure, and farts.

The crowd of people grabbed Rose and carried her away in a frenzy. Rose was shaken about quite wildly as people were trying to claim her as their own.

"Hi everyone!" chimed Rose giggling as she bounced between people.

The crowd rustled Rose around anxiously trying to grab her. Many people's hands were all over Rose, and Rose was thrust on to the ground and thrown from side to side.

"Pipipi!" giggled Honey falling into Rose's lap.

Rose immediately wrapped her arms around Honey to protect him. Honey nuzzled in between Rose's breasts for comfort.

_She's too dumb to even realize when she's in danger,_ thought Green worriedly.

Sapphire began to pry Lime off of Green.

"No! Greenie is mine, go away you meanie," said Lime sticking out her tongue and farting at Sapphire.

Sapphire jumped back defensively. _Those farts are lethal!_

Green stuck his head up. "Lime, you have to let go. My friend is in trouble!"

"No, no, no!"

_There's no time for this bullshit!_ Green grimaced. "If you let go... I'll go out on a date with you!"

"Do you swear on that girl's life?" asked Lime pointing to Sapphire.

"Don't you dare," said Sapphire clenching her fists. "Swear on your own life!"

Green sighed. "Fine! I swear on my own life that I will go out on a date with you if you let me go right now!"

Lime giggled and farted. "Yay!" She let go of Green and then got off of him.

_How does she store up so much gas?_ wondered Sapphire,_ nevermind... now isn't the time for that... Rose is in trouble!_

Green stood up and ran with Sapphire over toward the crowd.

"Where is she?" Green ravaged through the crowds throwing people over. "Where is Rose?"

The crowd pointed up.

"Ta!" Blue giggled holding Rose. The two were up in the air floating away by means of Drifloon. Rose had passed out because she was afraid of heights. Honey was inside of Rose's uniform top in between her breasts.

"Drifloon, return." Blue called Drifloon back to its pokeball.

Rose was thrown on to the ground along with Honey who was in Rose's uniform.

Blue waited impatiently. It had only been 30 seconds, but Blue didn't particularly like waiting for anything, especially for money. Blue had dialed up the number broadcasted, and she was told to wait at the Bayloo City terminal.

A long white hover limo pulled up beside Blue.

The limo was obnoxiously long. It was about 300 meters in length. The driver opened his door, then walked out to the right side of the limo and opened the door. Platinum stepped out and walked toward Blue.

"Where's the money?" asked Blue.

"I see... so someone like you found Rose."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Blue angrily.

"In any case, you did find her, so here is your reward," said Platinum handing Blue a check. "You can cash that in." _This seems so shady,_ thought Platinum. "Good day."

"1059223, please carry Rose into the limo and place her on the bed."

The driver picked up Rose and carried her into the limo, then Platinum stepped inside and the driver closed the door and went to the driver's seat. The limo took a few minutes to hover away in entirety, because of the sheer length of it.

"I'm rolling in it!" Blue cackled happily. "Come on, Driffy, mama's eating good tonight!" Blue called out Drifloon and floated away with him.

The car ride was very long and not entirely finished.

Rose woke up in bed inside of the limo. "Where... where am I?" asked Rose.

"Pipi!" Honey popped out of Rose's uniform and hopped into her lap.

Rose giggled, picked up Honey, and then held him close to her chest in a warm hug.

Platinum hovered over to Honey on a special hover chair. "This is my limo... it seems that you're alright now. I feel much better." Platinum smiled. "Now... it's time to turn you into a proper lady!"

"A proper lady?" asked Rose.

Platinum nodded once. "Yes." She summoned another hover chair with a remote, and the chair flew over to Rose. "Please take a seat. I'm taking us to my estate."

"What's an estate?" asked Rose.

"It's like... a home, but for the wealthier people of society," said Platinum smiling. "Now please take a seat,"

"Understood!" Rose smiled and sat down with Honey in her arms.

Rose and Platinum's hover chairs both hovered over to the front of the limo.

"Why did you choose me?" asked Rose.

"Even though I barely know you I somehow feel obliged to help you. It's as if you're an original character that needs to come to some kind of change, like you're a character written into a fanstory."

"I don't understand," said Rose tilting her head and hugging Honey more closely.

"I don't either. A feeling is just a feeling, I suppose, but in any case, I felt that you needed help. You have quite a lot of potential, I believe... and you see, as an elite member of society I can help people. If you become an elite member of society, or at least a lady, then I feel that you will help people too, and therefore the world will become a better place." Platinum placed her hands in her lap. She smiled in a reserved manner. "You see... if I can at least help one person who can help others, then I've already made a huge impact! If you help others and in-turn they help others, then you have made quite an impact as well." Platinum looked to Honey. "Even if the people that you help do not help others... you are still a better person for having helped someone."

Rose nodded. "Understood! Becoming... a better person!" _This sounds like something my daddies would like! It isn't exactly what they had wanted, but since I'm on the path to Violet... becoming a better person doesn't seem like a bad idea at all!_ Rose smiled. "Please help me become a better person!"

"Pi!" giggled Honey.

"We've arrived," announced the driver.

"Splendid! We're here," said Platinum.

Rose clasped her hands together and looked out of the window. "Wow! Your estate is so big! It's beautiful!"

"Thank you," said Platinum smiling. "Beauty comes in all shapes and sizes."

The driver stepped out of his door and came over and opened the passenger door.

Platinum's hover chair hovered over to the gate, which opened immediately, and then Rose's hover chair followed behind.

The courtyard of Platinum's estate was simply amazing. Roselia roamed the area and greeted Platinum and Rose. Rose waved to the Roselia and smiled. The grass was green, and the pathways were made out of gorgeous white stones. The stones had lovely stonework that depicted an emblem of the family's crest. Many white waterfountains were scattered throughout the courtyard, and grand white pillars stood proudly covered with vines and blooming flowers.

Rose gazed at the breathtaking site in awe. The serenity of the scene calmed her heart and made it feel as if it was blooming as well.

Rose blushed at the beauty of the Pokemon. "They look so beautiful," said Rose. "What are they?"

"Those are Roselia," said Platinum. "They're quite cordial, wouldn't you agree?"

"Cordial?" asked Rose.

"Polite... well-mannered." Platinum nodded.

"Oh, yes!" Rose smiled and Honey nuzzled into her chest.

Platinum and Rose's hover chairs finally arrived at the entrance of the estate.

The entrance was grand as well. Covered in opulant stained glass designs, the doors shimmered in the sunlight and refracted many beautiful rays of colored light. The doors opened to reveal a very welcoming, well-dressed staff, all in white and black servant outfits.

"Welcome home, Miss Platinum!" said the group at once. They divided into two single-file lines that lead to the staircase, which diverged in two different directions.

"Hello everyone," said Rose waving.

"You don't need to greet them, they are only servants," said Platinum. "Although that was a very friendly gesture."

_Only... servants? But... they're still people,_ thought Rose frowning. "Understood..."

The hover chairs hovered up the stairs and over to the left-most wing of the estate. They stopped in front of a large door, and then Platinum hopped off of her chair.

"Come, Rose, this is my room."

Rose nodded. "Understood!" She hopped off her chair and Honey said, "Pi!"

Platinum opened the door to her room, and then she walked over to her bed and sat down.

Rose stepped into the room.

"Please close the door behind you," said Platinum.

"Piplup!" chimed Piplup waddling over to Platinum. He had been sleeping on top of the pillows on Platinum's bed.

"Pippy," said Platinum affectionately stroking Piplup from the crown of his head down to his back. Platinum smiled and then turned to Rose. "I see that you have finally gotten your own Pokemon."

Rose placed Honey on top of her head. "Yes! This is Honey! He's my younger brother."

_Oh, that poor dear,_ thought Platinum looking to Honey.

Rose smiled. "He's very important to me..."

Platinum looked to Piplup. "I could imagine. So... tell me about what happened after you were abducted."

"Well..." Rose placed a finger to her lip. "I forgot."

Platinum laughed. "Well, that's understandable. You've been through a lot, I'm sure." Platinum stood up from her bed. "Piplup, you keep Rose company. I am going to the lady's room."

"Is this not a room for girls?" asked Rose.

Platinum blushed. "That's not amusing. I'll be back momentarily. Please take good care of Piplup during my _very_ brief absence."

"Understood!" Rose smiled and pet Piplup. Piplup chirped happily and nuzzled into Rose's hand.

Rose giggled and then sighed. _I miss Red..._ thought Rose tearing up slightly and wiping her eyes. She pulled Honey close to her and then rested her head on top of his. "...Red..." Rose succumbed to her heart once more. _I know it's wrong, because... I need to focus on becoming a better person and helping the world... but my heart feels empty without Red._

Red and Yellow sighed.

"Where could she be?" asked Red.

"I don't know... I'm worried... I hope that she's okay," said Yellow hugging her straw hat.

_I hate seeing her sad,_ thought Red looking at Yellow. "Don't worry! I know... I know that she'll turn up! Rose isn't the brightest bulb, but she's definitely the most resilient."

Yellow smiled. "I feel a little bit better now, you're right. But I won't feel completely better until I know for sure that she is safe and I see her."

Red blushed. _She's so beautiful when she smiles..._

Yellow looked over to Red. "Red, are you alright?"

Red blushed more and shook his head. "S-sorry! It's nothing!"

"If you say so. But... I'm definitely here for you if you need anything, alright?"

Red smiled. "Yeah, I know. Hey, I'm going to give Green a call, okay? Maybe he knows something by now."

Yellow nodded. "That's a good idea, please do."

Red pulled out his phone and dialed up Green. The phone rang a phew times.

"Hello Red," said Green.

"Hey, what's the word on Rose?"

"Blue took her from me and got the reward, I guess."

"You were with Rose?"

"Yeah, for like a day or so..."

"Why didn't you call me or Yellow? We were worried! Well, now I'm more worried, but still, you know what I mean!"

There was silence for a moment before Green responded. "Well... whenever anyone is with Rose, I'm sure that they are sucked into her world. It's hard not to be, I guess... you lose track of time and what's happening, and before you know it something insane happens."

Red nodded, although Green obviously couldn't see. "Yeah... I have to agree with you on that one. So Blue got that money, huh? Bet she's pretty happy."

"Yeah, I would imagine so... maybe she'll finally leave us alone from now on if she's rich?"

Red sighed. "I hope so!"

Yellow walked up to Red. "Get back on topic, Red! Rose, Rose!"

"Ah, right!" said Red blushing. "Green, do you know where Rose is?"

"Well... I met a girl named Sapphire, and her and I are trying to pinpoint the exact location. Apparently, a prestigious rich girl bribed the police with her money to get Rose. Her name is Platinum. She lives in an offset of Bayloo City."

Red thought for a moment. "Yellow, how far away is Bayloo City?"

"It's about 45 minutes away by foot," said Yellow.

"Alright. Thanks. Green, what city are you in right now?"

"Plumeria City. You're closer than I am, so you guys should go see where she is. I'll call you when I have more info. Bye cutie." Green snickered and hung up.

Red blushed and put his phone away.

The phone call ended.

"Well, he said we should head over there because we're closer to her. Blue found Rose and got the prize money... so Rose was taken over to some girl named Platinum."

"Platinum! I know her, come on, let's go!" Yellow dashed out of the door of the terminal.

Red ran after her.

Green sighed. "I have to go out on a date with that monster, otherwise I'd be helping to look for Rose."

"I understand," said Sapphire. "You're a good person for keeping your word... also, you swore on your life. Have fun, playboy!" Sapphire giggled. "Want me to stick around these parts for moral support, or should I go over to get Rose, two other people are getting her, right?"

Green shrugged. "Do whatever you'd like to. Maybe you could get some money?"

"Money? How?"

"Offer to be a personal sled. Your chest is flat enough," said Green laughing.

"Oh, Green!"

"Hm?"

Sapphire punched Green's face. "There was a bug on your face."

"My face! Leave my beautiful face alone, pancake chest!"

Sapphire punched Green's face again. "Oh! There's another one!"

"Damn it!"

"Mmmmm! That dinner was amazing!" Blue smiled and patted her tummy. "Now... it's off to gambling!"

Blue walked into a casino wearing a very revealing black cocktail dress and black stiletto shoes. Jaws dropped as she entered. Blue smirked. _Men are so typical, but I'd be offended if their jaws didn''t drop,_ thought Blue smiling and waving to everyone in the casino. She walked up to the roulette and examined it. "You will be my slave tonight," said Blue smirking. _I'l have enough by the end of tonight to buy everything I could ever want and retire!_

Blue exchanged all of her prize money for chips and then began placing bets on the roulette. Her confident attitude shown on her face, Blue placed all of her money down on one bet.

Everyone stared in shock and anticipation.

"No more bets, please," said the announcer.

The roulette was spun and white ball was dropped on to the roulette. As if with some kind of mystical power, Blue had predicted the outcome of the roulette. She reclaimed her prize money tenfold and laughed obnoxiously. Blue jumped up and down in excitement, and the crowds around her cheered her on.

The announcer was sobbing.

"Alright, I'm going to wipe out this casino," said Blue smiling and placing all of her money down once more.

The roulette was spun and the white ball was dropped again.

Blue knelt over and grinned. Once more, the outcome that she had predicted was correct. Blue giggled happily and collected her winnings.

Two men in black suits came out and then one of them picked up the white ball and threw it down on the ground.

"Ditto!" whined the ball turning into a purple blob-like creature of cute proportions.

"Ah, crap... I'm screwed! Ditty!" Blue glared at Ditty. "Return..." Blue called Ditty back to its pokeball.

The two men escorted Blue to a backroom and then had her arrested.

"Criminal charges suck," said Blue sighing and being thrown into the back of a police car.

The car drove off. Blue looked out the back of the window. A fortune... gone within 15 minutes. Blue sighed again. "I hate my life."

End of Chapter 7


	8. It's Time to Go On a Date!

"If you can become a lady, then I will help you find Violet as a reward," said Platinum smiling.

"Understood!" Rose smiled and pumped her fists vigorously. "I'll try my best!"

"Alright then... I'll send Honey to your room." Platinum snapped her fingers, and then a chair came and carried Honey to Rose's room.

"Thank you, Platinum!"

"First... try walking with a stack of books on your head." Platinum placed about 5 thick books on top of Rose's head.

Rose began to walk, however, as soon as Rose had moved half a step, all of the books on her head fell down.

Platinum smacked Rose's lower legs with a fan.

The fan had metal edges on it, so they started to scratch up and tear into Rose's legs.

"You're doing it all wrong!" shouted Platinum smacking Rose's hands with a fan.

"I'm sorry!" cried out Rose in pain. Her hands were nearly bloody, and Rose's body was covered in lacerations.

"Perfection knows not stopping. You need to try harder!"

"Understood!"

Rose attempted to place a glass of water down on the table.

"Too slow!" screamed Platinum smacking Rose's back with the fan.

Rose spilled the hot water all over herself. "O-ouch! This doesn't feel very good..."

"Perfection isn't painless! Stop complaining! It's your own fault that you're burned, cut, and bruised. All you have to do is simply place the glass down on the table... properly." Platinum frowned. "You don't want to be a failure in life, do you?"

Rose shook her head. "No! I want to be a good person!"

Platinum smacked Rose with the fan again. "Alright! Hurry up and fill the glass with hot water again. Then retry to place the glass on the table."

Rose nodded and slowly arched herself up on the table to get up.

Platinum hit Rose's head with the fan. "Ladies do not get up in that fashion!" Platinum growled. She was very serious about being an elite member of society. Platinum did not accept anything less than just the way that she wanted something to be.

Rose sat up and tried standing again. Slowly but surely she was able to stand.

Platinum smiled. "That's much better." She appreciated the fact that Rose was trying to become a true lady, however, Platinum would not go easy on Rose. Platinum was raised very strictly, and as a consequence of such, Platinum perhaps was a bit of a control freak.

Rose reached for the glass, grabbed it, and then went to the kitchen to fill the glass with hot water.

As Rose returned with the glass of water, she tripped and fell. The glass shattered on the ground.

"I'm sorry..."

Platinum sighed. "You don't need to be sorry to me. You should be sorry that you're not the best that you can be! I'm doing this to bring out your potential!" Platinum offered Rose a hand. "That's enough for now... I don't want you thinking ill of me."

Rose accepted Platnum's hand up. "Thank you... and I don't think badly of you! I know you're helping me help myself, and that I am not perfect."

"But you will be perfect when I am finished with you," said Platinum.

"Thank you," said Rose bowing.

The jail cell was hot, sweaty, and humid. Blue had been sitting in jail for some several days time before Green had arrived. Green felt that it was personally needed to travel to where Blue was and confront her about the situation with Rose.

Green banged on the cell's bars with his fist. "Wakey wakey," said Green with an undertone of anger. Vee was perched on Green's shoulder.

Blue scratched her crotch and yawned. "What the hell do you... Green!" Blue sat up instantly. She checked her breasts and adjusted them so that they were both equal in size and distance. "Hey..." Blue crossed her legs and winked.

"Don't start that crap with me," said Green.

"Vee!"

"Ouch! Meanie," whined Blue seductively.

Green blushed slightly, but then shook his head. "Why did you sell out Rose?"

"Why does everyone think I hate Rose?" asked Blue shrugging.

"Because of what you've done!"

Blue giggled. "Chill out! If it makes you feel any better, I would have done the same if it was you, Yellow, or Red."

"Gee, thanks friend."

"No problem, old chap!" said Blue sarcastically.

Green growled. "Look, this is pissin' me off, okay? I can put up with you and what you do, but selling out a person for money is unforgivable. What kind of friend are you?"

Blue walked up to where the bars were across from Green and then placed her hands on her thighs and knelt over slightly. She made a suggestive face and then looked up to Green. "I don't belong to anyone... as far as I'm concerned... you all can kiss my nicely-scuplted butt."

Green sighed. "It's useless talking to you, Blue."

Blue shrugged. "Well, are you gonna help me out or what?"

"I already paid for your exit. You can leave now. I just had to see what you would have to say for yourself... I'm disappointed." Green walked away from the cell and exited the jail. He had business to attend... seriously disturbing business: a date with Lime.

Blue stood by herself in the cell for a moment. _It just doesn't feel right,_ thought Blue sighing. "No use in stealing if you don't have friends to brag about it to," said Blue avoiding the inner issue. Truly, Blue didn't want to be a bad friend. She was so afraid of getting close to people that she would often use material items as a means of avoidance for responsibility of friendship and socialization. Dropping people at the tip of a hat was much more simple and less risky in the eyes of Blue rather than taking chances of getting hurt personally. Ironically, the very thing that Blue had wanted to avoid was a prophecy fulfilling itself. Blue needed to stay true to her heart, rather than to reject people left and right and be a bad friend. _I need to change..._ Blue sighed. "Come on, Ditty, we need to set things right! No way is Blue going to be thought of a heartless hussy! Maybe a hussy, but not a heartless one!"

Ditto smiled. "Ditto!"

Blue returned Ditto to its pokeball and then called out Drifloon.

"Driffy, we're going to be making an exit now!" Blue smiled and walked out from the jail and then began to ascend into the sky with Drifloon.

After a while of floating, Blue hovered directly above Green. "Rose is at the Berlitz mansion! Yellow knows Platinum Berlitz... so your best bet to get there is to try getting in-touch with Yellow!" Blue waved and winked. "Ciao!"

Green smiled. _Heh, maybe she's not so bad after all?_

Green dialed up Yellow.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yellow. Rose is with Platinum, apparently..."

"Oh, no!"

"What?"

"Well, it's not really too bad, but Platinum can be a bit obsessive and controlling."

"Oh, crap..."

"Yeah... I'll head on over with Red. Thanks."

The phone call ended.

"Now to tell Sapph where Rose is," said Green beginning to dial.

Green sighed. A promise was a promise, and Green was a man of his word whenever he made an agreement.

_This... this is awful,_ thought Green sulking to himself. _I'd much rather go on a date with Rose..._

Green blushed. _Not that Rose is someone I'd want to go on a date with anyway, no way! It's just that even Rose would be a better candidate in this situation, yeah._ Green nodded silently to himself. He was trying to assure himself that he didn't like Rose.

"I have two angels; one is the peepee angel, and the other is the poopoo angel," said Lime holding up two angel figurines, one in each hand. "The peepee angel watches over me and prevents me from peeing my bed at night, and the poopoo angel watches over me to ensure I don't poop myself at night." Lime giggled and began to pick her nose. She pulled her finger out of her nose and then wiped the mucus from her finger on the table. "Green... this is so magical... you know that I've had a crush on you for the longest time?" Lime looked down and blushed slightly. "I'm happy... that you're here... because... most guys just want one thing. Maybe you want two?" She smiled.

Green cringed in horror and placed his hands over his face. _Make it stop! Make it stop!_ He sulked to himself more in silence.

"I've never been treated like a lady before... so thank you." Lime's eyes watered up.

_Oh, great, now she's crying?_ Green frantically waved his arms about. "H-hey! What's wrong?"

Lime shook her head and began crying loudly. "You think my nostrils are too big, don't you!"

Several people turned around and glared at Green.

"N-no! Your nostrils are perfect!" Green blushed out of embarrassment. _This is the worst date ever!_

Lime sat on Green's lap. "You're so sweet, you little poopybutt. Green... you're my Greensy Weensy. Here, I have a present for you." Lime retrieved some metal bands and then began to bolt Green's arms and legs to the chair he was sitting on.

_I should have seen that coming,_ thought Green flinching. _Why did I just sit there and allow this to happen?_

Green tried prying Lime off his lap, but Green couldn't move an inch. _No good... crap! The metal is too strong..._

Eevee began to chuckle at Green.

Green looked down in annoyance. "Oh-ho-ho, so funny!"

Evee laughed again and lied down underneath Green's chair.

Lime farted in Green's lap suddenly and then giggled. "Oh, Poopy Smudgems McDiarrhea Bandit!"

Unfortunately for Eevee, Lime's fart enveloped the air below the chair. "Vee!" squealed Eevee gasping for fresh air; Eevee leapt out from underneath Green's chair and dashed to the restaurant doors.

People began to stare in disgust.

Green felt violated, disgusted, and embarrassed; Green slammed his head against the table. _What the hell did I do to deserve this?_

"Oh, hold on. I have to take a dump," said Lime smiling and brushing the hand that she had the finger of which she picked her nose against Green's face. Lime allowed herself off of Green's lap and walked to the restroom.

Green wriggled in his restraints. _Fricken crazy bitch! What the hell?_ The metal cuffs on his arms and legs held up well against Green's attempts of struggling. Green eventually gave up in fatigue and then rested his body quietly.

Lime had returned shortly after Green had finally given up on escaping. Lime sat down in her chair across from Green.

Green hunched down in his chair.

Lime frowned. "I'm sorry... I guess I'm really messed up. Heh..."

Green sat up slightly in surprise. "W-wha?"

Lime shook her head softly. "To be honest... I really do like you, Green."

_Oh, great... another psycho fangirl, _thought Green. He sighed. _Well, this is the curse of being a beautiful man._

Lime extended her arm across the table and then rested her hand on top of Green's.

Green cringed in his seat. _It's touching me!_

"I don't blame you... I'm pretty eccentric. Or weird... however you want to put it. Is it okay... if I tell you about my life?" Lime looked into Green's eyes. The once crazy look that resided in Lime's eyes was gone, and her pupils darkened with kindness. "The whole crazy girl act..."

_Act? Some act,_ thought Green almost laughing at Lime's phrasing.

"...it's a self-defense mechanism..."

"What?"

"I want to be close to you, Green, but I'm afraid to get close to you... and anyone else. It's a horrible self-defense mechanism, really... rather than protecting me, it chases people away."

_So she's blaming this on her subconscious?_

"No I'm not," said Lime looking down. "I know what you're thinking... please understand... I've been hurt before, and while I really want to reach out and be with people... my heart is screaming inside!"

Green felt a sudden surge of guilt rush into him. He knew that he could not have possibly known that Lime was so troubled in such ways, but Green still felt guilty for having judged her. Green let out a sigh. "So... you're not what you have been acting like, huh?"

Lime shook her head. "I just don't want to be hurt anymore... I know it seems stupid of me to act like that, but... that's just how I happened to adapt." Lime placed her hand off of Green's.

"Lime..." Green felt a connection with Lime... not a romantic connection, but a mental-type connection. Green himself didn't like to appear vulnerable to people, and so he would tend to act conceited as not to show how sensitive he truly was. "Look... I know how you feel, really. I wouldn't be sitting here saying this if I didn't mean it." Green looked down at his restraints for a moment and then back up to Lime. "...it must have been hard for you to deal with your feelings for me and try asking me out when your heart is afraid. I think... I think that you're a lot stronger than you really think you are, you know?" Green smiled.

_He... he smiled at me,_ thought Lime looking down and blushing.

"Okay, we had a bad start, but... I respect you for showing me who you really are." _Now, if only I could show Rose who I really am... I feel like a hypocrite sitting here talking to her about this when I can't even do this myself... I guess she's stronger than I am right now, heh._ Green sat up completely and looked at Lime straight into her eyes. "I have my own set of problems too, Lime, don't you worry. Nobody is perfect, and everybody makes mistakes! Rose probably makes more mistakes out of everyone I know though, haha!"

_I haven't seen him laugh before,_ thought Lime. _Who is Rose... making him... laugh?_ "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Rose is probably the most epic... un-epic person ever." Green laughed again.

_It's good to see him smile and laugh, but... why can't he smile and laugh about me?_ Lime placed both of her hands between her legs and then she gripped tightly on to the seat. "Maybe I should meet her then!"

"Hm... you and Rose... I don't know..."

"You don't think I'm good enough?"

"Huh? No way, it's not that! Rose causes a lot of ruckus."

"Don't worry! I'll be fine! I won't let anybody bring me down! Although... until I feel comfortable... I'll be acting like how I did before." Lime blushed happily. _He's... worried about me!_

Green cringed again. _Why is it always the beautiful but freaky ones I attract?_

Lime blushed shyly. "It's like a mask, because in actuality... I'm kind of timid, or at least a bit shy about new people."

Green blushed. _She is really cute..._ He looked down. _Damn, I'm checking out bad business! But... she's sweet inside._

Lime undid the restraints on Green.

Green rapidly shook his arms and legs. "They went numb..."

"Guess that means you shouldn't move unless you want to break something!" Lime giggled. "I'm sorry about that. I just... I didn't want to be alone... mind if I really tell you something?"

Green nodded. "Sure, go ahead." Green had actually became interested in what Lime had to say.

Lime smiled. _A guy who actually not only listens, but wants to listen!_ "Well... I've had sort of a tough upbringing, not to complain... I love my mother to death, but people have been mean to me and her ever since she adopted me. My mother... she has worked really hard for me! I admire her and love her with all my heart!"

Green blushed. It was nice in his eyes to see a girl who was passionate about something. "Tell me... tell me about that stuff. Why were you picked on?"

_He never noticed, because he never gave me the time of day,_ thought Lime sadly. Lime nodded. "Well... my mother is a Gardevoir... and people used to make fun of me because I had a Pokemon as a mother... and other Pokemon didn't want to be near me because I was thought of... still am thought of... as an outcast. Pokemon don't like me... and people don't like me."

Green frowned. _That's... really sad..._ Green took off his necklace and placed it in Lime's hand. Green's necklace had a peace sign made from silver. "Continue."

Lime blushed and her eyes watered up. _This is so nice!_ "Thank you!" Lime started crying and she wiped her eyes.

_Oh, no, she's crying again!_ Green sighed. "Hey, don't cry."

"You silly boy... don't you get it? I'm happy!" Lime giggled wiping away some of her tears.

Green smiled. It felt nice to make someone happy for a change. "Heh. Alright, alright, calm down. Finish your story for me... you can't tell me stuff like that and expect me not to want to hear the rest."

Lime happily nodded and then said, "Well, people and Pokemon alike have treated my mom and I badly. You see... I was abandoned as a baby and adopted by my mother. She has raised me to be strong, elegant, and lady-like, but so many people I have let into my life have hurt me... so I end up acting the complete opposite of how I was raised to be... because... I didn't know how to react when people started treating me badly."

Green nodded.

"I want to be an elegant woman like my mother!" exclaimed Lime standing up. "I want to make something of myself in this world and make my mother proud! And I want to be able to spoil her with all of the affection, effort, and treasures that she has given me, if not even more! I want to do my best for her!" Lime sighed. "That's why... that's why I don't give up on socializing with people. And I want to make friends and have people in my life anyway!" Lime nodded and crossed her arms. "I won't allow something petty such as my insecurity to block me from happiness! I simply will not have that happen!"

Green blushed once more looking at Lime. Lime truly was a beautiful young woman physically, and finally her beautiful inner personality was showing as well!

"Would you like a refill of your water, ma'am?" asked a waiter coming up to Lime.

Lime sat down and then blew her nose in the waiter's shirt. "Shut the hell up ya gutter whore. Get me some pickin's from the lickins before I pick mah asshole with a spoon and fling the shit at a wall!"

Green cringed again. _This is going to take some effort to get the real Lime to stay out._

The waiter backed away slowly and then went behind to the kitchen.

The people inside of the restaurant began to stare at Lime and Green once more.

Lime lifted up her left buttcheek and then let out a greasy fart. "Oh, boy! Smells like teen spirit!"

Green had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up. Actually, Green had thrown up in his mouth a little bit. He picked up his glass of water and drank out of it slowly. _Oh, no... we need to get out of here. Well, I need to get out of here anyway. I need to see how Rose is doing._ "Hey, uhm... Lime..."

Lime snorted. "What's up?"

"I have to get going. I need to go see how Rose was. The necklace... it's yours, okay?" Green smiled.

Eevee's ears perked up at the door and then he hopped up and down in excitement.

Lime blushed and then smiled. "Here's my card so you can contact me." Lime handed Green a business card. "Since there isn't enough time to exchange information."

Green nodded and took the business card. "See ya!" He chuckled and left the restaurant with Vee.

A tear trickled down Lime's cheek as Lime clutched the necklace in her hands smiling with pure bliss. _This is my most precious treasure..._

"Platinum!" shouted Yellow rushing up to Rose. "What did you do to her?"

Red felt angered that Rose had been abused.

"She didn't do anything to me. She helped me..." Rose stood up and walked over to Yellow, although Rose immediately fell over on top of Yellow.

Yellow caught Rose in her arms and held her closely to her. "Rose!"

"I went a little too far," said Platinum giggling.

"A little too far, huh?" growled Red. _It angers me imagining that Platinum might do that to Yellow..._

"It's okay... I was trying to become a lady so that I wouldn't screw up anymore." Rose nuzzled into Yellow's chest. Rose was happy to see her friend again, as she was also happy to see Red. Rose was a bit too tuckered out to say or do much though.

Platinum sighed. "I'm being unreasonable... I can't attain perfection myself, so I'm trying to force it on you to try to live out my own dream."

"I don't... understand..." Rose looked up from Yellow's chest to Platinum.

"That's okay... Rose, I'm sorry for all of that, I have attempted to do that with many girls... and it all ends the same..." Platinum sighed.

"...All ends the same? And I forgive you, but you weren't wrong for doing what you did! I know you are just trying to make the world a better place."

Platinum nodded. She held the weak Rose in her arms. "Nobody is perfect... so... it's insane of me to think anybody can achieve perfection... I was just hoping. Nobody is perfect, especially not you."

Rose looked down. "I know... I constantly screw up..."

"Rose, I didn't mean that as an insult. I know you don't constantly screw up on purpose anyway. Now, if you did constantly screw up on purpose, then we'd be having another talk."

Rose nodded.

"What do you think of me?" asked Platinum. "Do you think I'm cruel?"

Rose shook her head. "No... not at all. You went out of your way to look for me and try to help me become better... someone that can help other people!"

Platinum smiled. _She understood... if even Rose can understand, then there is hope for everyone else._"I am greatly happy that you understood."

Rose smiled weakly.

"You can't fix something that doesn't need to be fixed," said Yellow. Yellow was trying as hard as she could to contain her anger. She knew that if anything else happened that she would go ballistic. _Oh, Rose..._

Red looked to Yellow and hugged her. "It's okay." _Don't be upset, Yellow,_ thought Red frowning,_ it makes me sad to see you unhappy._

"It's not okay," said Yellow. "Rose has been injured... we need to get some care for her."

Red begin to feel as though he was fading out of existance. Slowly he had felt such over time...

"Red, don't be sad... I'm here for you... I promise..." Rose reached her hand out to Red and touched his chin faintly.

Red blushed and then smiled. _That's right... I have friends that care about me..._ He reached over and hugged Yellow. "Thank you..."

Yellow hugged Red back. "For what?"

"For being here for me..." Red smiled.

Rose looked down and her heart suddenly felt empty. _Is he... ignoring me? Oh... that's right... he doesn't like me at all, really... as he said before... nobody in their right mind would like me._ Rose's eyes started to water up again. _I can never be smart, no matter what I do... Red will never feel the same way..._

"Yellow, let's go, I need to tell you something... it has been bothering me to the point where I can't think or set my priorities straight." Red started to walk out of the estate.

"W-what is it?" asked Yellow still holding Rose. "Oh, and Rose, are you okay?"

"Let go of her... it's really personal, okay?"

"It's okay," said Rose nodding. "Go on." She smiled.

Yellow gently laid Rose down to rest, and then Yellow and Red took off to the front of the estate.

"Yellow... I'm deeply... deeply in-love with you." Red looked down and blushed terribly.

"..."

Red looked up. "...Yellow?" _She's gone! Again!_

Yellow had gone off to go buy some medical supplies for Rose.

When Yellow returned from the store, she walked back to the estate and began tending to Rose's injuries.

"Almost done..." Yellow clipped off the last edge of a bandage. "There. You get some rest... Red and I will be staying here at Platinum's estate until you get better.

"O-okay..." Rose nodded. "Thank you for taking care of me." She felt as if she was about to pass out.

Yellow carried Rose to Rose's designated room, and then laid Rose down on the bed.

"...Thank you..." Rose drifted off into a deep sleep, and then Yellow left the room after tucking Rose in.

After a few hours, Green had crawled into Rose's room to surprise her. Green had seen Rose clearly through the window, and so Green had welcomed himself into Platinum's estate.

"Sleeping stupid... wake up," said Green leaning over Rose's bed. Green blushed seeing Rose.

"G-Green!" Rose woke up, blushed and covered her face with a pillow.

"Phew, I just went on a date with a girl named Lime," said Green finally arriving at the front of the estate.

Rose sat up in her bed and lifted the covers off of her.

Rose was bruised and cut up, and she had bandages wrapped on her arms and legs, and even wrapping on her hands. It had been several hours since Platinum's beatings.

"Rose, are you okay?" asked Green.

Rose nodded. "I'm fine. I promise." Truthfully Rose was feeling much better after several hours of rest. She began to remove her bandages and wrapping.

_Rose looks so injured... how can she shrug it off so easily?_

At that moment in time, and even before, Rose's injuries did not matter to her. "Did you have fun on your date?" asked Rose somewhat sadly.

_She's... sad that I went on a date with Lime,_ thought Green smiling. _Maybe she does like me...?_ Green shook his head. _It doesn't matter!_ He blushed.

"Yeah... I went... so what's the deal?"

Rose placed her hands to her sides. "Oh, I see, well... I'm glad that you had a good time. Who is Lime?"

"Lime is... a girl who has a crush on me." Green sighed. "Look... I only went on a date with her because I made a promise to... because Lime was torturing me and preventing me from getting to you. You remember, when you were being mauled by the crowd of people."

"I don't know what 'mauled' means, but..." Rose blushed and smiled softly. "...you... you wanted to save me... that's why?" She placed her hands over her chest and breathed out a sigh filled with relief and happiness. Her diaphragm was shuddering slightly due to the nervousness that Rose had contained inside of her, and so Rose was in a slight state of awe. "That's so sweet... thank you!" Rose leapt out toward Green, wrapped her arms around him, and then clung to him tightly. Rose felt happy that Green had cared about her enough to try to rescue her. _My heart feels happy... I know... I know that I'm loved by my friends, but somehow... I feel special... my heart feels happy in a different way..._ Rose blushed and her eyes watered up slightly. "You... you took time out of your day to try to do something amazing for me when all I have done is trouble you..." Rose hugged Green more tightly. "I'm lucky to have you, Green. Thank you for being my friend... and thank you for being so nice to me..."

Green wrapped his arms around Rose. _This feeling... it's like... like my heart is soaring!_ Green blushed and smiled to Rose softly. "Look... you're not all _that_ bad, okay? You do screw up, perhaps a bit more than most people do... but... there's something about you that just makes you special." Green rested his chin on top of Rose's head. "Nobody is perfect, I'm as close to perfect as there is, _obviously_... but... you're perfect in your own way. Never forget that. You're perfect in the way that you are Rose."

Rose blushed. She felt that it was suddenly okay to be herself... although she would probably perform many more blunders, somehow Rose felt that she was accepted for who she was by Green.

"Green..." Rose's heartbeat hastened. _He cares about me... it feels nice. _Rose rested her head on Green's chest.

Green blushed and pulled away shyly. "Hey... uhm... look, I screwed up. I pulled a Rose." He laughed nervously. "...So I wanted to make it up to you, you know, because I should be better than you... of course I'm better though, I'm not an idiot!"

Rose tilted her head. "Pulled... a Rose?"

"Eh, right... well, to make it up to you... I will take you out, how does that sound?" Green placed his hands into his pockets blushing. "And don't get the wrong idea... it's not like I like you or anything... I just _don't _screw up, the only one who does is you."

Rose stood up suddenly and gazed into Green's eyes seriously for a few moments. "Green..."

Green blushed and shuffled his feet on the ground. "Yeah, so?"

"What do you mean by 'taking out'?"

Green face-palmed. _So much for romantic moment, not that I care... I don't like her like that. _"Ugh, just shut up. You're going back to sleep right now... you need to get better." Green crawled into bed with Rose and blushed. He curled his body around Rose's, although Green kept his arms and legs off of Rose.

Rose blushed and smiled. "You're really sweet..."

"Just shut up and sleep, stupid," said Green blushing.

Rose curled in toward Green and rested her head on his chest, then she and he fell asleep.

"Piii!" Honey jumped in between Rose's breasts and fell asleep.

"Mooooorning!" chimed Sapphire.

"Where the hell did you come from, Sapph?" asked Green raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a ninja... I have my ways. Rose, he's taking you out on a date!" Sapphire shoved Green toward Rose. "Actually, it just took me a really long time to find the mansion, and I just saw you guys here now, so I snuck in! Hahaha!" Sapphire leaned in toward Green's ear. "So you shared a bed with her, eh?"

"Watch it, pancake!" shouted Green reaching in front of Rose to block Sapphire and nearly toppling over Rose. Green managed to stop himself right before coming into contact with Rose. "Rose is injured..." Green growled protectively. "It's not like that... I wanted to watch over her..."

"Wow, creepy... but sweet. Oh... Rose! What happened to you?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really." Rose smiled and held her arms out in front of her. "See? I'm all better!"

"...If you... say so... anyway... Green's taking you out on a date!

"It's not a date!" cried Green.

Rose sat idly watching. She folded her hands over one another in her lap patiently. Honey felt obliged to crawl on top of Rose's head and keep her good company. Rose smiled and played with Honey.

"Well, then what is it?" asked Sapphire nudging Green with her elbow. "You told me it was a date over the phone!"

Green flicked Sapphire's elbow away with his arm. "It's..." Green blushed.

"Yeah, it's a date," said Sapphire finishing Green's sentence.

Green scowled and then turned away from Sapphire.

"Understood! A date... with... Green!" Rose smiled. She placed her right index finger above her lip in thought. "I don't like Green like _that_ though. I like Red!"

Green felt as though his heart and ego had been body slammed by a Wailmer.

"Ouch, Green's a loser." Sapphire smirked.

"I am not! I don't like Rose anyway... it's just as a favor, because I couldn't protect her. Hmph!" Green looked down and crossed his arms. His eyes were hot, wet, and pulsating madly. His feelings and pride felt hurt, although Green would never admit that.

_Oh, I struck a sore spot... crap, not good..._ Sapphire looked down. "I was... kidding, yeah, haha! Bad joke!" She smacked Green's back playfully. "Don't think much of it. 'Kay?" She knelt down and smiled.

Green wiped his eyes with his arm and then smirked. "Yeah, whatever."

_That's more like it,_ thought Sapphire smiling.

_Just then... Green had a painful feeling, I could feel it in my heart. I don't understand..._ Rose stood up, walked over to Green, and then gave him a bear hug.

Green blushed. _It... it doesn't help when I feel this way in my heart and you touch me..._ He sighed. _Maybe I do like her... _

Sapphire pulled a camera out of her backpack and snapped a picture of Green and Rose. "Nice shot!" Sapphire grinned and swayed left and right.

"Hey! Give me that, pancake chest!" growled Green reluctantly pulling out of the hug with Rose and reaching over toward Sapphire.

Sapphire frowned. "Bad choice of... words!" She smacked Green. "Pervert!"

_There's that word again... I still don't know what it means,_ thought Rose.

"Yeah, as if I'd be perving on a girl with a body shaped like a mustard bottle." Green stuck out his tongue.

"Why you-?" Sapphire growled and began slapping Green silly.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Keep away from my face!" Green chuckled.

"This makes... Green happy?" asked Rose.

Sapphire and Green stopped.

"Yes, sure it does," said Sapphire.

"Understood!" Rose smiled and began to smack Green.

"Ouch, ouch! Lay off!" Green's cheeks were swollen. "That most certainly does not make me happy. If I am going to be touched by a beautiful woman, I'd like to be touched differently." _Damn, that hurts..._ Green rubbed both of his cheeks.

"Pervert!"

"Not like that, you pervert! Ugh, whatever. Come on, Rose, Vee!" Green smirked and flicked Rose's nose gently with his finger.

Eevee followed after Green gingerly, Rose skipped happily behind. Honey hopped down in between Rose's breasts and snuggled up for comfort.

"What kind of weirdo fairy tale is this?" asked Sapphire quirking both her brows.

Somehow, Rose felt happy that Green was taking her out on a date. _He has romantic feelings for me?_ Rose blushed and placed her hands on her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" asked Green looking to Rose. _She's acting even weirder than usual..._

"I don't know," said Rose. "My face feels warm, and my heart feels happy!"

"Weirdo," said Green blushing and flicking Rose's nose.

Rose smiled. "You... you're not mean."

"Huh?"

Rose took Green's hand and placed it over his chest. "Right here... you are a good person," said Rose. "I know this... because... even though some things you say and do may sound mean... the way that you make me feel is happy!"

Green blushed. "Whatever, you're weird..."

"Like that!" Rose smiled.

Green blushed more. "Just be quiet, okay?"

"Understood!" Rose smiled. Honey walked behind Rose contently.

After a while of silence and walking, Green sat down on a bench. He patted the spot next to him. "Sit."

"Understood, sitting." Rose sat down next to Green after picking up Honey and sitting him in her lap. "...Is it... okay if I rest my head on your shoulder?"

Green nodded and began to breathe heavily. He felt his face flush slightly.

Rose rested her head on Green's shoulder and looked up into the sky. _His chest is comfy... and he smells nice._ A soft blush spread across Rose's face. She looked up to Green. "Green...?"

"Hm?" Green looked down to Rose blushing. _My heart feels like it's about to leap out of my chest... we're so close, Rose and I._

"You know, I really like brown shirts." Rose smiled.

"Pipi!" Honey kissed Rose's cheek.

Rose giggled and then kissed Honey's forehead.

_That totally killed the mood, _thought Green wincing and then proceeding to face-palm. _I was kind of hoping she'd say something a little bit more romantic..._

"Hey, there's a new bath house that opened up. It's a unisex amusement park-type deal."

"I don't understand."

"Figures," said Green. "Let's go there. Do you have a bathing suit?"

Rose bounced on the bench happily. "Bathing suit!"

"Yeah... do you have one?"

"I have 3!"

Green laughed. "Well, you only need one to wear."

"I'm wearing all three of them at the moment," said Rose.

_Okay, that's a little weird, even for Rose... _"Just pick one you want to wear so we can go. I'll need to stop by my PC to pick up my swimwear."

Rose began to get undressed. She took off her uniform and 2 swimsuits.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Green blushed and looked away. "You should do that somewhere more private, or at the bath house."

"I'm all changed now!" said Rose smiling.

"Pipipipi!" chimed Honey bouncing on top of Rose's head.

Green turned around and blushed when he saw Rose. He nearly spurted out a nosebleed. _She looks so cute!_

Rose wore a chocolate brown and milky pink polka dot bikini.

"Do you like it?" asked Rose happily.

Green nodded and tried to stare away from Rose's breasts. It wasn't particularly hard for Green to do, because he saw something particularly disturbing to him. _Honey has... a bikini on, too? Isn't Honey a boy... and since when did any Togepi need to wear a bikini?_

"Honey has a matching bikini!" Rose smiled and gestured to Honey's polka dot bikini.

"Pi!" Honey struck a pose and winked at Green.

Rose giggled.

Green backed away slowly. "Rose... you never cease to disturb me."

"Yay!" Rose hugged Green.

_Not in a bikiniiii!_ Green blushed and shook Rose off of him. "No, that's... just... not now, okay?"

Rose frowned. "I can't hug you...?" She looked down to the ground and then sighed.

Green sighed and blushed again. "Okay, fine, whatever. Go ahead. I don't care..."

Rose smiled and then wrapped her arms around Green's arms. "Happy!"

Green blushed again. "Alright, alright, calm down. It's already embarrassing enough having you walk around in public like this..."

"Pipi!" chimed Honey bouncing on Rose's head again.

Green looked down to Eevee. "W-when did you manage to get a bikini on Vee?"

"Oh, after I changed, I changed Vee and Honey," said Rose pumping her fists excitedly.

"Not cool... whatever, let's get going to the bath house, it should be open."

Green walked with Rose, who was attached to his arm.

Eevee looked down bashfully and hid behind Rose's long hair as Rose walked.

Rose picked up Eevee and then Eevee crawled on to Rose's shoulder. Honey wiggled happily in between Rose's breasts.

_I feel... extremely uncomfortable right now, but I'm happy to be here with Rose, _thought Green feeling the stares of every passer by. Green began to increase the pace at which he walked, and so Rose did as well.

"Almost there," said Green beginning to run.

"Wow! We're going so fast!" Rose giggled. Her long white hair fluttered behind her as she quickened the speed of her steps to try to be in-sync with Green's. "Now it's like... like our steps are making a song!" Rose giggled.

Green laughed. "Ha! Whatever, Rose, you dork." _She's so cute!_

Rose blushed and giggled. "That! I know what a dork is!"

Green chuckled and then patted Rose's back gently as the two walked.

"We're finally here," said Green opening the doors to the entrance of the bath house.

The doors were giant glass panels with clear glass flowers emblazoned throughout the manifestation that was the doors.

"It's so beautiful here!" chimed Rose looking around.

The ceiling was made out of glass as well, but there was an aquarium in between the ceiling and the roof. The aquarium was visible, and it appeared to actually be the ceiling itself. Many Wailmer, Dewgong, and other sea Pokemon swam in the vast ceiling-suspended aquarium that stretched out through the entirety of the bath house.

"Pipi!" Honey hopped down on to the ground and sat on Vee's back. Honey pointed forward. "Pi!"

"Vee!" Eevee charged forward.

Both male Pokemon in bikinis... Green face-palmed.

Rose giggled. "They're so cute!"

_Oh, she doesn't know any better,_ thought Green.

"Here, I have a matching bikini for you, too, Green!" Rose smiled and handed Green a bikini.

_Correction: she -really- doesn't know any better._ Green chuckled and flicked Rose's nose. "Men don't wear bikinis. Only women do."

"That man over there is wearing one," said Rose pointing to a pregnant woman.

"T-that's a woman, uhm, let's go, we're getting glares." Green grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her off to the lobby.

The floor of the lobby was made out of glass, and there were water fountains contained underneath the glass panels of the floor, and the water from the fountains flowed freely throughout the bath house, although it was _of course _inaccessible due to it being underneath the glass panels.

Rose looked down at the many streams of water passing underneath the glass in awe.

"It's so pretty!" Rose smiled and pressed her face against the glass.

"Uh, Rose, that's not such a... ah, oh well..." Green trailed off. _It'll keep her preoccupied while I change._ "Vee, you watch after these two."

"Veevee!" Eevee nodded.

Green walked of to the changing room and left Vee with Honey and Rose.

After Green had finished changing, he had walked out to where Rose was in the lobby.

"Hey, Rose, I'm finished changing."

Green had donned a pair of black swim briefs. Many girls began to look in awe at his awesome body. Green laughed. _Rose will not be able to resist me._

"Oh, Green! You're wearing a bikini bottom now too!" Rose smiled.

The girls looking at Green began to laugh.

"Okay, _not cool_." Green frowned. He wanted to try to impress Rose. He was actually trying, but he seemed a little bit discouraged due to Rose's inability to realize when she was being hit on. _Maybe I shouldn't try, things seemed to go pretty naturally when we were just together. Besides, I don't need to try to get girls. Ha!_ Green smirked. Green realized that he liked Rose, although he wasn't about to go telling or admitting to anybody else that he did.

Rose tilted her head.

"Alright, let's go, Rose." Green led Rose to the amusement area. Vee and Honey were taken to a special area for Pokemon to play at.

When the two had entered the amusement area, it was pitch-black. No light could be seen, however, the sound of rapidly rushing water could be heard.

"I-I'm scared of the dark," said Rose clinging to Green. Rose's breasts pressed up against Green's back.

_Okay, seriously? This is torture... good torture, but still torture._ Green blushed heavily, although his face couldn't be seen, so he didn't mind as much. "It's okay, Rose... I'm here for you, I'm sure it won't be dark all the way, alright?"

Rose nodded into Green's back, however, Rose still clung to Green with great strength.

Green situated himself and Rose inside of a platform that was floating atop the water. Green felt the back and sides of the platform... it was similar to a chair, although the back rest seemed to be more like a specially placed barrier for safety that extended in a circle all around the platform. Green felt around for a paddle while Rose buried her face into his chest.

Rose wrapped her arms around Green's back and snuggled into him. Rose felt safe only that way.

Green blushed harder and crossed his legs. _This feels... so awkward. _"It's okay, Rose. I'm here, I promise." _Found it!_ Green pulled out a paddle from underneath the platform, and then he began to row the platform forward, and then the platform was propelled at an amazing speed forward. Green had dropped the paddle by accident. _Well, shit._ He frowned.

The platform blasted out of the dark area, and Rose and Green were in a light area now, on a slide... on a platform. The dark room from which they had exited was apparently a giant tea pot, and the platform that they were in was a life-size tea cup, adjusted for floating capabilites.

"Wow! We're going so fast!" Rose giggled excitedly. Her long hair flowed behind the tea cup as she and Green were slid down the water slide. Rose eased up on her grip of Green, to meet Green grunting in disapproval. He pulled Rose closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"You need to be safe." Green blushed and pressed Rose's head down against his chest.

Rose blushed and closed her eyes. She listened to Green's heartbeat; it was very rapid. Rose herself felt her heart beating quickly. _I feel happy and safe like this,_ thought Rose happily cuddling into Green.

Green smiled and blushed a little more. "You're so cute, dork." He flicked Rose's nose gently with his index finger. "Hehe."

Rose blushed again and leaned into Green's chest a little bit more. She opened up her eyes. "G-green..."

"Hm?"

"Waterfall," said Rose pointing happily.

"T-that's not good!" Green spazzed out.

The teacup went down a lovely 70 meter drop, and Rose and Green were catapulted out from the tea cup.

"Wheeee!" Rose giggled happily as her body was violently thrown quite a distance while approximately 50-meters above mid-air.

"Why are you never scared when you should be?" cried Green wrapping his arms around Rose.

Below Rose and Green was a giant pool of water filled with white rose petals. Harp music was playing.

_I need to protect her! _He turned himself toward the water to ensure that Rose would not endure much force from the fall.

Just as all seemed awful, a crystal bathtub shot through the air and landed underneath Green and Rose. A white parachute deployed, and the bathtub with Green and Rose inside floated safely down on to the pool of water.

"Phew." Green wiped his forehead. "Holy crap, Rose, you really do have problems." He pinched Rose's side.

"Ouchies!" Rose rubbed her side. "I'm sorry!" She bowed over sitting.

Green flicked Rose's nose. "No more 'sorries'."

"I'm sorry!"

Green tilted Rose's head upwards facing his own. "No. You don't need to be sorry. Don't say that anymore... it pisses me off, because you're not bad."

Rose blushed. "U-understood..."

Green smiled. "That's more like it." He let go of Rose's head and then placed his hand on top of it and stroked his hand through her hair. He blushed. _This is really romantic..._

"That feels good..." Rose nuzzled into Green's hand.

_Aw! That's cute... hehe._ Green wrapped his arms around Rose again and he lied back in the tub with Rose on top of him.

The bathtub was floating through a tunnel that was encompassed with lights sprawled throughout the ceiling and walls. The particles of light seemed to shimmer against the surface of the water. With each individual ripple, refractions of light spread throughout the water. The warm glow of the lights and the fragrance of the thousands of white rose petals created a dazzling ambiance. The petals seemed as if they were lit up, because of the cascading light along the surface and underneath the water.

"Green, look at the water... you can even see it around this bathtub, because the bathtub is clear!" Rose smiled.

"No. I'm comfy here like this." Green stuck out his tongue and then chuckled.

Rose blushed.

"Hey, Miss Stupidity..."

"Yes?" asked Rose sitting up.

"No, back down. I told you I was comfy..." Green growled. "It's only comfy if you're here lying on me..." He looked away and blushed. "Whatever... anyway... I was wondering... do you want to go out and do something again with me?"

Rose sat up. "Absolutely!"

"That's great," said Green smiling. "Now back to how you were before."

"Understood," said Rose blushing and snuggling back into Green's chest. Rose loved cuddling with people, but somehow when she was close to Green, Rose felt different. _His body is warm..._

"Better." Green smirked and rested his chin on top of Rose's head.

The two listened to the sounds of the moving water and enjoyed each other's company throughout the rest of the bathtub boat ride.


	9. It's Time to Take a Break!

It was a hot summer day. It seemed as though the sun's rays were concentrating down on where Sapphire, Green, and Rose were. The three were sitting on a bench and eating a picnic lunch of crustless chicken-lettuce-tomato sandwiches and chilled pomegranate juice with wedges of lime. The shade from willow trees helped block out the sun's rays and heat, but the three young adults (or two young adults and ancient beauty) were still considerably hot. Vee and Honey were sitting on Rose's lap eating onigiri made with special sauce for Pokemon.

"Aw, come on! Does it really have to be this hot?" complained Sapphire removing her bandana from her neck. She nibbled from her sandwich.

"You should be the coolest out of all of us, pancake."

_Shut the hell up, _thought Sapphire frowning. She didn't have the energy to bitch-slap some sense into Green. _I'll let him away this time, he's not worth the energy._ Sapphire sighed. "Red and Yellow sure did seem busy. "

"These sandwiches are so yummy!" Rose smiled and nommed happily on her tuna sandwich.

_Don't you ever have anything negative to say, Rose?_ thought Sapphire laughing.

"That's right..." Rose sighed. "Yeah... Red and Yellow... I wonder what they're doing?"

_Should I tell her?_ thought Green frowning. He knew all too well that Red had intended to take Yellow out on a date. Green scooted closer to Rose on the bench and placed his hand on top of her head. "Don't worry, Rose. They're fine. They just have some business to attend to."

Rose smiled as Green ruffled his hand through her hair. "Aw! Green is such a cutiepie!"

Green blushed and looked away. "Yeah, whatever... shush, shush."

Sapphire grinned and elbowed Green softly. "My, my, Green!"

"Your tiny boobs offend me."

Rose gently pet Honey and Vee, then Rose took a sip of her tomato juice. _It's so nice and cold!_

Sapphire elbowed Green's solar plexus. "My, my, Green!"

Green hunched over out of breath and in pain. _Pancake biiiitch!_ It took Green a few moments to catch his breath.

Sapphire smiled. "Oh, Green, what are you doing down there like that?"

"Just comparing the flat, flat ground to your flat, flat chest."

"Rose, smack him."

"Understood!" Rose smacked Green.

"Ouch! What the hell, Rose?"

"I did bad?" asked Rose frowning.

Sapphire giggled. "Maybe, anyway... why don't we go find that Violet-person you had mentioned before?"

Green tensed up. _Him..._

"You said... you know, him, right Green?" asked Rose smiling.

_Well, crap..._ "Yeah, I know him... he lives in Orchid City." Green averted his eyes to the ground and placed his hands into his pockets.

"What's the deal, Green?" asked Sapphire arching her left brow.

Green stood up. "Vee."

Vee's ears perked up and then Vee hopped from Rose's lap to Green's shoulder.

"Violet is a horrible man..." Green shuddered.

"A horrible man?" asked Rose tilting her head.

Green hung his head down. "Rose... why do you want to meet him?"

"That's classified information."

_To say something like that sure does seem out of character,_ thought Sapphire. She stood up and tied her bandana around her neck.

Green sighed. "Is it really important to you?"

Rose nodded and stood up with her hands over her heart. "Green, it would mean a lot to me if you would help me!"

Green smiled. _That's so cute!_ "Ugh... okay, fine, whatever... just don't think I'm doing it to be nice or whatever, stupid." He stuck his tongue out.

Rose smiled. "Thank you, Green!" She pulled Green into a hug.

Green blushed and wrapped his arms around Rose pulling her more closely. He smelled Rose's hair. _It smells like hair... really really nice-smelling hair._

Rose nuzzled into Green's chest. Green smelled like cinnamon.

"Awww! So cute!" mocked Sapphire.

"I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Oooh, scary!" Sapphire giggled.

Green blushed and shoved Rose off of him. "Anyway! We should get a move on to find Violet."

"Right!" Rose smiled. "Pi!" chimed Honey climbing on top of Rose's head. Rose faultered a little bit and keeled over on the ground. _My body... it feels heavy all of the sudden..._

"Rose! Are you alright?" Green helped Rose up.

"Piii..." Honey frowned.

"She probably fell because you shoved her, jerk," said Sapphire pinching Green's arm.

"I'm okay, don't worry! I just felt weird all of the sudden. Thanks, Green." Rose allowed herself to be pulled upward. "Let's go to find Violet now." She smiled.

"...Alright..." from Green.

Sapphire frowned slightly.

"Alright. Let's go to Violet," said Green carrying Rose on his back.

"Y-you don't need to go so far to help me," said Rose blushing.

"I know you're not much of a lady, but you are still a lady... and I don't want you to put yourself under unnecessary strain."

Rose blushed more. "T-thank you..."

Green hid a smile. "Alright, once more... time to go."

Green set off with Rose and Sapphire to Orchid City.

"Hm... there have been several symptoms that things aren't going so well," said Alex frowning. "She's taking too long, and the change of the universe is starting to take its toll on her body. She sleeps... she gets injured, and the strain on her is building up..."

Miki frowned too and looked down. "Damnit... I hate watching this happen to our little girl... why the hell does she have to fool around?"

"She's going to Violet. There isn't much else that we can do but give her an occassional breeze or sprinkle."

Miki nodded. "You're right, yeah... fuck. I hate watching though, it's painful."

Alex sighed. "We just have to hope for the best. Don't give up. We need to do our part and hope that she's capable enough to do hers."

Red looked around nervously. It was the first time that he and Yellow had went on a date. Yellow of course looked adorable, but rather than dres sin her regular wear, Yellow figured that it would be nice to dress up. Little to be known by Red, Yellow didn't really think much of the get-together as a date, but more of as a social event between friends.

_She should be here by now,_ thought Red tapping his foot. _She wouldn't ditch me... right? No! Yellow would never do that!_ Red blushed in embarrassment. _I feel like a total loser sitting here by myself at this table!_

Red was sitting at a booth alone with a glass of water on the table. He had been waiting for a good 30-or-so minutes.

There was a knocking on Red's table.

_H-huh?_ Red looked up. "Yellow!" Red blushed.

Yellow had her hair down, it was long and went past her waist. She wore a frilly party dress. She even appeared to be wearing some lipstick. Yellow was blushing quite badly. "I'm sorry that I was late, Red... I am an artist and can do other people's make up... but when it comes to my own, it takes a bit more effort. Also... I'm not really used to wearing girly clothes." She looked down.

Red stared at her blushing in awe. _S-she looks so beautiful!_ Red looked down at the ground.

"O-oh... do I look b-bad?" Yellow sat down across from Red and folded her hands in her lap.

Red scooted back and his section of the booth fell over. "Hahaha! N-no!" Red picked up the booth. _Oh, Arceus! I am a nervous wreck and I just did something that girl would do,_ thought Red blushing. _I don't want to look like an idiot or be associated with one._

"Are you alright?" asked Yellow somewhat surprised.

Red had quite a bit of nervous contained energy, and the thought of being on a date with Yellow probably excited him just a bit too much for him to deal with. _She probably thinks I'm a weirdo now... no, no! I can't think like that! She's known me for a long time, so... yeah, things can't go downhill that quickly!_

Yellow looked across the room. People were staring at Yellow and Red. _Wow... this feels very familiar,_ thought Yellow.

"S-sorry, I guess I just feel a bit nervous. Haha!"

It was silent.

_This is awkward,_ thought Red closing his eyes tightly. He re-opened them and tried to remain calm. "Alright... let's order. This is kind of a walk-up when you're ready type of deal, so I'll take your order... and... you know, I'll get our orders ready."

Yellow blushed. _Red's so cute!_ "Thanks, Red." _I wonder why... why Red wanted to come out tonight?_ Yellow couldn't fathom why Red would invite her out, because Yellow didn't consider herself to be any sort of type that any guy would go for.

"Not a problem!" Red grinned.

"Alright..." Yellow glanced down at her menu.

"Red... why did you invite me out?" asked Yellow blushing.

"H-huh? No reason!" Red looked down and blushed. _S-she doesn't realize it's supposed to be a date? _Red hid his face behind his hands. _This makes things even woooorse!_

"...Oh... alright..." Yellow felt saddened. _I was hoping it might be romantic..._

"Anyway! Haha... what do you want?"

"I think I'll have the macaroni." Yellow giggled. "I feel like a little kid now."

Red blushed and smiled. _She's so adorable._ "You know, I'll have it too." Red stood up. "I'll go order for us." He began to walk off. "Oh, Yellow! Are you fine with water as a drink?" shouted Red from across the room.

Yellow nodded and smiled.

Red shot her a thumbs-up, then he walked up to the ordering counter, paid, and then ordered.

Yellow giggled. _That dork._

"Wow! Orchid City is so beautiful!" exclaimed Rose. Honey wiggled excitedly on Rose's head.

"Did you know that Orchid City is the 3rd most visited city in the Kanden region?"

"So that's where we are!" chimed Rose. "I was wondering about that!"

Sapphire and Green both stared at Rose for a good moment. _Weird..._ thought Green.

_Oh, Rose, you are so dumb,_ thought Sapphire face-palming.

_She's kind of heavy,_ thought Green carrying Rose. _She's tall and... well, she has big... _Green blushed and shook his head. _Stop thinking about that!_

"Someone's hot and bothered," said Sapphire giggling.

"Shut. Up."

Rose tilted her head. "I'm sorry! I'm making you too hot, aren't I?" _My body heat and his out in this heat is too much..._

"You could definitely say that, Rose," said Sapphire laughing.

Green blushed. "Oh, whatever!"

"Here, I can walk now! I don't want to make you any hotter. It's already really toasty outside."

Green frowned. He didn't want to let Sapphire see him all mushy over Rose, so Green set Rose down.

Rose stood up properly and spun around with Honey on her head. "Piiii!" Honey giggled. "Thank you very much, Green!"

Green blushed. "Yeah, yeah. We're almost to his house, okay?"

"So... about Rose..."

_Oh, no... not Rose..._ "What about her?"

"I'm a bit worried..."

"Why?" asked Red fiddling with his thumbs.

Yellow sighed. "Well, you know Rose."

_Wish I didn't,_ thought Red grimacing. "Can we talk about something else?"

Yellow fidgeted in her seat for a moment. "W-what? Why?"

Red frowned. "All you ever seem to talk about is Rose."

"I'm sorry, Red... I didn't mean to annoy you... I just don't want anything bad to happen to her."

Red sighed. "I know... I'm sorry, I just get kind of tired of her."

"Speaking of that... what happened between you two? You seem so cold to Rose lately."

Red looked away. "Well... I admit it was wrong of me to say what I did about Rose, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion, ya know?"

"Where are you going with this?" asked Yellow a bit apprehensively.

Red looked to Yellow. "What I mean is... she's a nice girl and all, but... I don't want anything to do with her. You can be her friend still, of course. I mean... I won't tell you how to live your life."

"You don't like her?"

_Crap, this isn't going well._ Red felt a surge of unease wash over him. Again. "What I mean is that I don't dislike her... I just don't want to have her in my life, because she causes so much trouble. I can't handle it. It's interfering with my dream!"

Yellow remained silent for a moment before speaking. "But she likes you so much! She has a crush on you, it's so obvious."

"I never asked her to like me, and it might sound mean, I know, but it isn't my fault that things ended up how they did... I don't want to put my dreams on hold for someone who just screws everything up, okay? Being a Pokemon Master isn't something that I can just put on pause! It's a commitment, and... it just seems like ever since Rose became a part of our lives that she has monopolized us!" Red frowned. "Every second is about Rose. I shouldn't feel pressured not to take care of myself, ya know? My dream is my life-long goal!"

Yellow nodded. "I don't like this at all... but you are right..."

Red's eyes widened a bit. _I feel a little better now. _"Yeah. So... just don't talk about her around me, okay?"

"You sound like a jerk."

"Ugh, Yellow! I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but... I've been silencing all of my inner angst, and... I don't think it's okay for me to have to suffer silently anymore! You and I are friends... and... I... I love you!" Red blushed and stood up. "My world is about you, _not_ Rose!" Red ran off. "I'm sorry!"

Yellow sighed. "Oh... Red..." _I never knew that he felt so bothered before..._

_I need some time to clear my mind,_ thought Red. He sat down outside on a bench and lied back. As far as Red was concerned, it was time to do some serious thinking.


End file.
